Spirits of the Ocean
by NebStorm
Summary: A boy lost at sea that does not know who he is. Luffy saves him and makes him a Nakama where he will venture with the straw hat crew as the ships investigator.
1. Chapter 1

**Neb: First One piece fanfiction.**

**Luffy: He does not own me and he never will**

**Neb: It's true, I do not own One piece. This is just a story I've come up with through my daydreams of One Piece**

The Ocean, the wide vast graveyard where spirits with unfulfilled dreams linger. They are not ghosts that haunt the living, for they are spirits imprisoned inside gemstones. These gem stones are forged on an amulet that you would find on a lonely drifter who would not even remember the day they were born. You threaten their lives, but they will not respond. Emotions are things that these beings develop from what they are exposed to, they are not born with them. Should you fear them. Yes, for the guardian spirits that protect them are randomized among fighters of the ocean, whether they are Marine or Pirate. Once dead at sea, the deeds of evil build up and form a demon who will bring chaos to the world. The gem that imprisons these Demons are placed at the Center of the amulet of the amulet surrounded by the guardian spirit gems. When every guardian spirit dies, the Seal will be broken and the demon shall be released into the world. The more guardian spirits... The more powerful the demon.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Who am I, where am I, what is my purpose?" A small boy drifted around the grand line on a wooden plank. He looked off to the distance weakly and saw a ship sailing towards him. "What is that, a ship, will it rescue me or let me die?" The kid closed his eyes in despair. "There is no way anyone would rescue me... I'm a stranger, I don't even know who I am," the boy decided. A wave crashed into him, but the plank he was on stayed above the water. "This thing should have gave in by now, how come I'm still above the water," he wondered. The kid opened his eyes to look at the ship one lat time before drifting further away from it.

"Hey."

"What the."

"Hey"

The kid stared blankly at the ship as voice were heard from it. "Did they notice me," he wondered? His eyes widened when the weirdest thing happened. A hand was right in front of him. "What the-

The hand grabbed hold of the boy and hoisted him towards the ship. "Rubber," was all the boy could say as he was dumbfounded by his rescuer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neb: I do not own One Piece**

**Luffy: and I'm going to be king of the pirates.**

**Neb: Yes you are! Yes you are!**

The boy had awoken on a ship where he saw a guy leaning over him with a big goofy grin on his face. "Who are you," the grinning guy asked. "I don't know, who are you," he responded. "You don't know who you are, your a strange boy," he grinned. "Luffy," another girl yelled. "He must have lost his memory from being ship wrecked," she growled. "The same thing happened to me Nami," Luffy replied. "Your inhumane," both Nami and a long nosed man yelled at the same time. The boy scanned the ship and then the crew on it. He scanned the long nose man.

"_The way he's dressed indicates he is from a small village that the world pays no attention to. Most of his muscle is in his legs indicating he runs a lot. Bandaged hands, so he was repairing the ship earlier. Goofy personality." _The Boy looks to Nami. _"She dresses to use her looks to deceive people. Bags under her eyes indicates she has a rough life. Her palms has a few splinters, so she uses a wooden pull to fight with. Possible childhood trauma. _The boy turns his head to Luffy. _"Wounds on eye are self inflicted. His personality is goofy also. Straw Hat is older than him, but well kept, must have received from a friend who is a lot older than him. Bags under eyes indicates rough Childhood, but his smile indicates he doesn't care about it. Body is rubber. His personality suggests it is impossible for him to lie. His body is built, so he uses all parts to fight with. He has a gleam of hope in his eyes... possibly ignorance_ instead.

"He's analyzing you all," a man with moss hair shouted at them from above. Luffy looked confused and then got a big dumb grin on his face again. "That is so cool," he shouted as his eyes literally sparkled with little stars in them."I''l call you Inv, which short for investigator of the Straw Hat Pirates.," he decided. "You can't just make him a member of your crew," Nami growled. "Why not, that's how I got you guys," he chuckled with his trademark big grin on his face. Inv noticed that Nami shuttered a little at what he said. _"She must not be a full member of the crew yet,"_ Inv thought. Inv looked up at the Crows nest and saw the moss haired man glaring daggers at him. _"His hair suggests, wait no I got nothing on that. His scowl... Nothing. Possible childhood trauma for his attitude. I have nothing else on him, as if his emotions are masked. He scares me slightly, as if I'm staring at a demon, his body is well built, as if training is sacred to him. His eyes scares me, why am I afraid. Fear can't be, my first emotion..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Neb: I do not own Onepiece**

**Luffy: Where is Zoro**

**Neb: Lost in one of my other fanfics, it's a long story**

**Luffy: In a crossover  
**

**Neb: No he just wound up in one of my introductions**

**Usopp: guys, I've had the weirdest day**

**Neb: No time for that, enjoy the Fanfiction.**

Inv sat closest to Luffy at the dinner table. It appeared to him, that Luffy was the only one he could trust out of them. Usopp kept lying to him about being a great warrior. Nami kept eying a gold medallion with seven gem stones each with a different color surrounding a black stone in the center. Inv put the Necklace inside his shirt to let Nami know, it was his and he wasn't sharing. For some reason this medallion seemed more important to him than anything else.

Every time Zoro would turn his head towards Inv, he would hide behind Luffy in fear of the swordsman. "Your scaring him Zoro," Nami shouted. "Not my problem," Zoro responded with a yawn. "Don't worry little Inv, for I the great Usopp who concurred a cave with a lot of treasure guarded by a hungry pack of wolves shall protect you," Usopp boasted. _"Lie,"_ Inv thought with his new trademark unimpressed look. Luffy however had the stars in his eyes once more. "Wow, that is so cool Usopp," Luffy gawked. Usopp laughed and flexed his skinny arms.

"Maybe one day you will live up to be like the great pirate captain Usopp."

Inv wanted to face palm to that. _"Baka,"_ Inv thought and he saw he wasn't alone on that one, because the same expression was on both the Navigator and the Swordsman's faces as well. The Captain remained oblivious to the obvious lying, but no one wanted to spoil Usopp's fun anyway. Inv turned his head over to the right scanning the ship again and saw a cannon. Luffy followed his eyes and then stars formed in his eyes again. "A cannon, I wan t to fire it," Luffy shouted. "Do you even know how," Inv asked? Luffy gave a blank expression until Usopp intervened. "Let me demonstrate," Usopp decided. The three of them pulled the Canon out and pointed it at a boulder in the far distance. "Ready, aim, fire," commanded Luffy. Usopp followed instructions and destroyed the boulder in one shot. "Whoa," both Luffy and Inv gawked. It was to impressive for even Inv to deny. "You'll be our sniper," Luffy decided. "What, I thought I was the Captain," Usopp whined. "I'm the Captain," Luffy growled. "You mean, your position wasn't even assigned yet," Inv realized. "Yea so what," Usopp shouted. "Don't shout at him," Nami growled. Usopp stepped back in fear and then looked off at the distance for a new target. _"Why is she being nice to me, it's probably to steal my medallion,"_ Inv figured. Usopp stepped back in fear once more. "What's wrong Usopp," Inv asked in an unenthusiastic tone.  
"I shot someone," Usopp gawked. Inv looked off at the distance and saw one man flat on his back and another with his sword drawn screaming in rage.

"How dare you hurt my brother," the man roared...


	4. Chapter 4

Neb:** I do not own One Piece**

**Luffy: But he has made up the OC I call Inv**

**Inv: Review to your hearts content**

The man jumped up at them ready to kill them. Inv found himself in a defensive stance prepared for combat. "Johnny is that you," Zoro called down from where he was sleeping. "Aniki," Johnny cried happy to see his former brother in arms. Yosaku is sick, he needs help," Johnny explained. "Bring him aboard," Zoro commanded. "R-right," Johnny responded. He brought his brother aboard who appeared to have scurvy. "Lemon Juice should be the cure," Inv informed before heading to the kitchen. "Yea, I was thinking the same thing," Nami agreed. Inv looked back before heading in the kitchen and noticed Nami was smiling at him. _"She's not nice, she just wants your medallion,"_ Inv reminded himself. After he made some lemon juice he walked back and they gave it to Yosaku. After a minuet Yosaku got up and started dancing with his brother. _"Their quirky and lively, they fight often, and they are friends with Zoro,"_ Inv summed up thinking that Zoro wasn't such a bad guy after all. _"Zoro may be scary, but he's got nice friends,"_ Inv smiled inside, but he was unable to bring the gesture to his face. "Why is this kid so down," Johnny asked. "I don't know, he's just like that," Luffy chuckled. _"Half the time, I don't even know if the captain realizes he's laughing when he_ does," Inv thought. "We need a cook if were going to survive this again," Usopp brought up. "Usopp's right, but where are we going to get one," Nami asked? "Baratie, the floating restaurant isn't to far from here," Johnny replied. "Well that's convenient," Inv pointed out. "Hey you don't become a great bounty hunter if you don't know where everything is," Johnny growled. Zoro's eyebrow twitched causing Johnny to shut up. "Well lets head straight over their," Luffy shouted as his mouth was watering as much as a small waterfall. "I heard the greatest Chef in the world owns that ship," Yosaku informed. Luffy's mouth turned from a small waterfall to a big one. "Lets Go," Luffy screamed. "That's our lively captain," Inv joked. "I think he's starting to form a personality finally," Usopp commented.

_"Food, I can't wait to get their,"_ a voice chuckled. Inv looked around, but didn't see anyone. _"That didn't sound like any of the crew or bounty hunters," _Inv deduced. Usopp starred strangely at the kids amulet before rubbing his eyes. _"That's weird, I thought I saw one of his gems glowing," _Usopp thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Neb: alright, the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Luffy: He does not own Onepiece.**

**Zoro: review to your hearts content.**

**Luffy: Where have you been?**

**Zoro: I don't want to talk about it...**

**Neb: Enjoy**

"What can I get you, lovely lady," a man with curly eyebrows and blond hair that covered one eye asked? "Any thing you desire is free," he added. "Wow, thanks sir," Nami cued. The man looked like he was going to faint at just the sound of her voice. "I'm in love, and love is the power that keeps me alive day by day," He chanted while doing some weird dance. "The rest of you Bakas have to pay," he growled. "Hey," Luffy and Usopp shouted at the same time. "Can you please make an exception for Inv, he's starving," Nami asked in a sexy tone. "I could die now and regret nothing was his response. "Sanji," get back to work," a man with big arms shouted. "Shut the hell up, I'm in love," Sanji growled. "Yea, with every pretty girl you see," he growled back. "Do you wanna fight me," Sanji yelled. Inv was reading his Captains face and it appeared he has grown fond of the blond man. Inv scanned him.

_"He doesn't work well with other men, he kicked some Marine guy in the face, his fighting style requires legs only, and he treats food sacred, as if he's suffered without it for a long time. His personality is a little quirky, but interesting, he can act awesome when he wants to, The captain is interested in him and so am I. I hope he becomes our new chef.  
_

"Well it looks like I won't be getting that free dinner." Nami got up and walked to the ship. "I'm going to make sure, Zoro's baka friends don't raid anything," Nami called back. "By Nami," Luffy called back.

After some time of observing Sanji a man ran through the door bowing to them. "I am but a humble starving man, whose crew is in danger," he cried. "Please, I beg you to feed us." One of the chefs hit him back. "Your a pirate, why would we help you," the chef deducted. _"This guys pretty strong, maybe he can... on second thought this chef looks disfigured in his arms and his head, plus he slightly scares me." _The cook hit him once more out of the door and then left him out their to die. "What kind of person kicks a man whose already down," Inv whispered under his breath. No one took notice to his comment except for Sanji who walked by and ruffled Inv's hair before exiting the room with a plate of food. _"He's going to feed the man, what an amazing guy,"_ Inv thought as he put his hair back in place.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The man pointed a gun at himself now furious with the world until a plate fell in front of him. "Take this meal and eat up," Sanji ordered before lighting a cigarette. The man looked like he was going to cry and then happily gulped down all of the food. "Thank you," he cried. "Thank you so much..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Neb: alright the next chapter and I do not own Onepiece. Before I begin I would like to thank Miss Nobody and Drago Pirate for their feed back. Miss Nobody has brought up a good point that I have not described Inv's looks. That was dumb on my part and in this chapter I shall. Drago Pirate sent me a message asking me why I was changing the story. My explanation is that this is a what if story adding my own little legend about spirits and I figured, why not take it to the beginning, but not around the time Luffy starts out, because I didn't want to change which crew members he got, I simply just wanted to add one. Alright, I hope that answers a few of your questions, so enjoy and if you have anymore, please review or send me a message!  
**

**Luffy: longest explanation ever...**

**Neb: *shrugs* I've seen longer.**

Inv stared at a mirror feeling like he's doing it for the first time in his life. He doesn't remember who he is, and he didn't even know what he looked like until now. He appears to be a twelve year old skinny boy. His skin was tanned from being in the sun so long, and his hair was as black as Luffy's. His hair was messy, so he combed it to make it as strait as Sanji's, but he didn't let it cover his eyes. Instead he combed it back showing of his widow's peak. He got some new clothes from the Chefs which are black pants, black dress shoes, and a button down White Shirt with long sleeves that he had to roll back. "Well I think this ought to do it," he decided. He walked out to the restrain area where he saw several people fighting each other. "What's going on," he asked one of the Chefs. That guy that Sanji fed was a pirate, and we're being attacked by his crew," The Chef explained while fighting of a man twice his size. Inv jumped up and kicked the guy in the face nudging his head a bit, but did nothing to harm him. "Nice try kid," the man laughed. The man was cut down by the Chef when he was distracted. "Thanks kid, but you might need a weapon if your planning on fighting," the Chef pointed out before pulling a dagger out and handing it to the kid. "Thank you sir," Inv replied before bowing and then moving through all of the fighting looking for his crew.

"I got you now." A man grabbed hold of Inv and slammed him to the ground while pointing a long jagged sword at him. Inv struggled to get free, but he was to strong. Inv stabbed him in the arm with the dagger causing him to fall back in pain and then tried to make a run for it, but was surrounded by several more men. One of them gave him a death glare that reminded him of Zoro's. Inv stepped back in fear as they approached. "Someone help me," he cried before one of the gems on his amulet glowed. "What the hell is this," one of the men shouted. Inv's body transformed in size turning him into a muscular man in thick black armor with red, long, and spiky hair. His eyes were crimson and a long scar came across his face. He carried a tall sword that had a picture of a Skull with fire wings coming out of it. His face was as unamused as Inv's normally was until a grin formed on his face. "Fighting time," he shouted before blasting a fire Cannonball at them. "Is he a devil fruit user," a man cried. He appeared behind the man and grabbed him and held him up in the air. "No, I'm a spirit, which means my control of Haki is more powerful then anyone in the living could comprehend, as you can see, I can use it to mimic the devil fruit I died with," he shouted before slamming the man through a wall with a fist full of fire. "I watched all of my friends die while my ship burned down and I swore to myself I would get revenge on whomever did this whether I lived or died," he growled."This is the promise of the Cannon Fire Jack."

_"Well you seem to lack elegance."_

"What the hell, who said that," the spirit asked.

_"I'm afraid, killing everyone in your path won't help you accomplish your goal, it will just make our host seem like a monster don't you think."_

"Fine I'm done with these weaklings anyway," the spirit decided. Inv turned back to normal, but felt faint when he did. "What the, how did all of these people loose," Inv wondered. Luffy ran in the room to check on Inv. "Are you alright Inv," Luffy asked? "Yea I'm fine," Inv said blankly. "What happened to the other?".

"Well, Nami stole our ship."

_"Not surprised."_

"Usopp, Zoro, and Johnny went after her and we're leaving with our cook and Yosaku as soon as we can," Luffy explained with his big grin. Inv nodded before walking out with him. He took a look at one of the scorched bodies on the floor and shuddered before leaving...


	7. Chapter 7

**Neb: I do not Own Onepiece.**

**Drago: Wait a minuet. Whose Jack and why is he called Cannon Fire?  
**

**Neb: Jack is one of seven guardian spirits that rest within Inv's Medallion. He is a brute who once wielded a devil fruit that gave him the power to project Canon Balls of fire. Hence the name Cannon Fire Jack. The seven Gems each have a different color that surrounds the black gem that holds the demon of destruction. The colors are red, blue, green, white, orange, yellow, and purple. So yea, Jack is in the red one and we will get to know the other ones later on in the story.**

**Luffy: I'm Hungry.**

**Neb: get something from the fridge.**

**Luffy: I did.**

**Neb after looking at his empty fridge: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

"It turns out, I owe you bastards a hell of a lot," Sanji cried as he laid his head in the floor bowing to his former friends. Inv bows his head to them also before getting on the ship with Yosaku. "Hey kid, how did you get out of that pirate raid," Yosaku asked? "Not quite sure, but I did," Inv replied with a shrug. Yosaku stared at the kid for a bit, but decided to leave that alone for now. Getting to his brothers Johnny and Zoro is the top priority for him now. When Luffy and Sanji entered the small boat they will use to track down the Going Merry. "Luffy," Sanji spoke up as they set sail. Luffy looked over at him with his grin. "What's up," Luffy asked? "If Nami decides not to join, I'm not staying here either, you got that," Sanji informed. "I only joined for the lady." Inv thought about Nami and how she was being kind to him while Luffy and Sanji were talking.

_"She did show genuine concern for me and her kindness was true," _Inv decided. _"But why did she leave?"_ Inv thought back to his analysis of the crew before Zoro interrupted him. _"She's had a suffering childhood, but by whom and why. She's a good navigator... probably the best navigator, so who ever caused her pain wanted her alive to be his or her navigator."  
_

"Luffy, I believe Nami was forced to become someones navigator before she met you," Inv spoke up. "What, I'll kill that bastard," Sanji growled. Luffy stares at him blankly and then grins. "That's impossible, because I already decided she would be my navigator. "he's so selfish," Sanji and Yosaku both growled at the same time. "Even so, I believe this person holds something very valuable to her that is forcing her to be his navigator," Inv responded. "I'll kick him in the gut, the face, and then i'll make him into a stir fry," Sanji growled before lighting another cigarette. "I'll help you by slicing him to pieces," Yosaku added. "All or this is making me hungry, can we eat," Luffy whined. "Sure I'll cook something," Sanji replied before getting up and grabbing a pan. "Awesome," both Luffy and Yosaku shouted with glee before dancing like Yosaku would if he was with Johnny. "Turning a person into a stir fry makes him hungry," Inv responded with a blank stare.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nami stared off into the distance on the balcony. "That medallion was probably worth enough to settle my debt to Arlong, but I didn't take it," Nami reminisced. She flashed back to Inv glaring at her with no trust in his eyes as he put the amulet back into his shirt. Nami was hurt by this, but why? It was clear she wanted to take it. She's a thief that steels from pirates, but he was just a kid. He didn't have to be rescued by Luffy, but Luffy was just to kind to even be a pirate. Was it possible not all pirates are bad people. "No, I can't think about that now, not when I'm so close," Nami decided. "I'll soon be able to buy the Island from Arlong and then we can finally live in peace from that monster. I can't think about that Medallion, I can't think about nice pirates, and I definitely can not think of Luffy. He's a pirate after all and from what I've seen, pirates are scumbags who deserve to be stolen from." Nami nodded with a big grin on her face to emphasize her point and the walked back to her room. "I hope Zoro doesn't cause to much trouble though," she said as she remembered slapping Zoro in the face to prove she wasn't with him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey how did you get loose," a fish-man yelled before getting hacked to pieces. Zoro grinned as more started coming. "Injured or not, I can take you all on even if it takes me all day," Zoro shouted before slashing through more. One of them slashed at him from behind, but he blocked it and slashed through the fishman. two more came at both of his sides, but he jumped in the air evading both of their attacks and cut through them like butter. "I work better with three swords, but this sword will do just fine against small fry like you... then one day I'll get my rematch against Mehawk." "T-three swords, then you must be Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro," one of the fishman squeaked. "Yes," he said simply before his grin grew wider. "Ahhh, somebody help me...


	8. Chapter 8

**Neb: Alright here is my next Chapter. I do not Own one Piece.  
**

**Luffy: Alright, I can't wait tell we get my next Crew Mate.  
**

**Neb: That will be ways away, but yea neither Can I**

**Luffy: Enjoy the Fic:**

... A man in a black long robe with his hood up walked over to Arlong. "Ganzo, a guy I can trust," Arlong boasted. "Trust, I thought you hated humans," he pointed out. "You aren't human, are you Ganzo?" Arlong took a look at a medallion the man was wearing with a white gem a blue gem, and a black gem in the center. "Why are you here, by the way," Arlong asked? "Arlong... serving you is all I've learned sense you found me in the Ocean, but people are coming to threaten your rule of this Island," Ganzo admitted. "I wish to kill them and send them into the Abyss for you, my captain." Arlong starred at him long and hard and then began to crack up. "Very well Ganzo, you may fight for me if you wish, but I've got business in the village to attend to for a while, so head back to Arlong Palace and wait for me there. "Yes, lord Arlong," Ganzo replied before taking a bow and leaving. "Now what was the issue again... ah yes an antique pistol," Arlong grinned showing all of his sharp shark like teeth before comanding his men to head into the village.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Inv, wake up were here," Luffy informed about to shake Inv before Sanji stopped him. "He'll probably get in the way, let him sleep," Sanji assumed. "He's right, will wake him up when we get your sip back," Yosaku decided. "Will also kick the guy who hurt precious Nami swan in the face," Sanji growled. "Fine," Luffy submitted. The three of them set off to find their ship leaving Inv inside the small boat.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inv yawned when he woke up and looked around. "Where did they go," Inv wondered as he rubbed his eyes. Inv got out of the boat and headed down the shore where he bumped into Zoro. Zoro looked down at him causing the old fear to spread across his spine again. "What's your problem," Zoro asked? "You kind of scare me," Inv admitted. Zoro starred at him blankly and then shrugged. "Come on, I thin the village is that way," Zoro suggested. "Actually, this way looks like a more plausible area for people to live," Inv replied after seeing Zoro point straight into some woods. "Just follow me." Zoro followed Inv to Nami's Village, but was stopped by a man in a long black cloak. His eyes were dark purple and you could see constellations in them. He lowered his hood revealing his long black thick hair and his pail face that had a long scar across it. "So there's another creature like me," he said in a deep and cold tone. He looked around the age of twenty-six, but he had wrinkles on his face that Inv indicated as burn marks. "Like you," Inv responded as Zoro reached for his Wado Ichimonji and unsheathed it. Inv looked at Zoro and then pulled two knives out he picked up after the fight against the pirates at the restaurant ship where they met Sanji. He stared at them and then shook his head. "When I made it back to Arlong Palace I saw my friend Hachi standing over the dead bodies of our fellow Nakama," he continued. "He's such a nice guy, why did you have to make him cry." Zoro starred back at him not changing his expression. Ganzo wore the same expression on his face as he analyzed them. "Your an easy book to read Roronoa Zoro," Ganzo yawned.

Inv's eyes widened and he looked at Zoro who didn't really care about the last comment. _"This guy can read Zoro like an Open Book, but I barely got anything on him, then again our ideas of important information may be different," _Inv reasoned with himself. "That sword of your must bring back a lot of dark memories," Ganzo sneered still with a bored expression on his face. Zoro's eyes twitched and he held his sword up ready to kill. Ganzo's Constellations in his eyes began to shine brighter as a figure formed in front of him in the mud. The white gem on his amulet was glowing as well while a figure formed out of the mud. "She must have meant a lot to you," Ganzo finished as Zoro charged at him screaming in anger.

"Bastard!"

The figure in the mud turned into a giant man with spartan armor and a big shield. He blocked Zoro's attack and swung a punch sending Zoro back into the trees. Zoro's wound on his chest opened slightly as he fell back. _"When did Zoro get that,"_ Inv wondered. The two of them fought each other Sword to shield with pure brute strength sending each other back with each swing. "I can't believe you've come to take on Arlong with such a deep wound," Ganzo chuckled. Inv couldn't take this anymore. Zoro is fighting while hurt this badly, against something this powerful. "Somebody help Zoro," Inv cried causing the white gem on his amulet to glow. A chilling wind came around him as his body shifted and formed into a man with silver long hair and golden eyes. He gave a genuine kind smile as his clothe formed into a gentleman's dress suit and a cane formed in his hand. "What the hell," Zoro shouted as a fist almost crashed into him. The gentleman appeared in front of the fist and took off the Creatures arm while laughing. "I am Alexander Golden eyes, and who might you be giant," Alexander introduced and asked? The Giant swung at him with his shield that was shattered by the man's cane. The Cane had the head of a silver wolf on it that turned into an even darker metal. "Guess, you don't care for conversation," Alexander laughed again before his face became serious. "Very well, but don't say I never gave you a chance to make piece..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Neb: Next chapter up and I would like to thank you guys for the good reviews.**

**Luffy: Neb does not own One Piece!**

**Zoro: Review to your hearts content!**

**Nami: Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

**Luffy: let's get some food now. **

**Neb, Nami, Zoro: Luffy!**

The spartan swung his shield at the man once more, but the man blocked it as his hand turned to steel. "You bore me, but I guess I should have expected this. It doesn't matter how strong the fighter is, they just have to be a fighter and the medallion will do the rest for sealing away the monster. Zoro tried to move, but something was holding him in place. "Don't move if you know what's good for you," a snake whispered. Zoro turned his head and saw his own shadow constricting him. Ganzo smiled and walked towards the both of them.

"Kin the constrictor a and Tim the Mountain fist. My two guardian spirits."It appears the boy turns into his relinquishing his own spirit power to mix with theirs. It's a powerful way to summon your spirit's, but not very tactical. It's very strange really, why would he relinquish his own body." Alexander smiled at Ganzo with his usual kind presence. His Kindness in his smile touched a nerve with both Zoro and Ganzo. "It's simple really, the boy wanted someone to help Zoro, but at the same time he wanted it to be him," Alexander explained. "While Jack is to hot headed to care for such a request, I couldn't just let the boy watch his friend die." Alexander grabbed a small packet watch from his jacket and opened it. He starred at it with his same smile, but sadder. "I know the pain of loss all to well." The cold air swarmed around him once more before his face turned serious. "I swore when I was being dragged down to the bottom of an ocean with my captain's anchor that I will continue to protect even in death," Alexander yelled. He shattered the spartan in his next strike and then the cold air around him formed into a long chain that pulled the shadow off of Zoro. "Let go of me," Kin hissed. "Goodbye you silly little snake," Alexander responded. "Wait, you know what happens when I loose all of my spirits," Ganzo cried. "I fear I don't," Alexander replied before blowing the shadow away with his Haki. "No," Ganzo screamed as the black gem in his medallion began to glow. The other two gems has shattered to pieces releasing the black gem from it's prison. Half of Ganzo's face was torn off revealing a half a skull with a small horn sticing out of his head. Wings formed on his back and his purple eyes turned completely black. "I will destroy everything," the monster laughed. Zoro regained his stance now that he was free and cut through the Demon. The Demon fell back as black ooze spilled from it's chest. A giant ball of energy formed over the creatures face before ot projected it at the two of them. Zoro and Alexander jumped to the sides avoiding the blast and both slashed across the demons wings with Zoro's Katana and Alexander's steel Cain. The two of them together then stabbed the creature from behind. Alexander pushed all of the Haki he could into that attack sending the creature to it's knees. "I lost," the demon shouted before black fire consumed it. Ganzo fell forward with his Medallion vanishing from his chest. "Is this it for me," he whispered before closing his eyes and disintegration away into dust. Alexander fell to his knees and started to transform back to Inv. "Mr. Swordsman, I hope we have the pleasantry of meeting again," he chucled with is kind smile. Zoro grinned back before catching Inv who fell to the ground...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Damn you Arlong," Nami cried. She picked up a dagger and begun stabbing at her Tattoo that barred the mark of the Fishman pirates. "I hate you, I hate you..." Luffy grabbed hold of her hand and stopped her from stabbing herself again. "Luffy," she cried. "Save me." Luffy put his straw hat on her head and walked off to Arlong Palace with Sanji, Usopp, Zoro and his brothers, and Inv following behind him. "_Even if Nami stole my Medallion, it wouldn't have mattered, because Arlong would have had the Marines steal it from her, but... She didn't. I hope Luffy kills that man,"_ Inv thought to himself. "These emotions are sympathy and rage. _Ganzo wore a medallion like me and he had great observation skills, to think if I wound up in the hands of that monster I would be just like him."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Neb: Next chapter up :)**

**Luffy: About time to**

**Neb: Yea I didn't expect myself to stay up this late writing it.**

**Luffy: He does not own onepiece!**

**Neb: Enjoy the chapter!**

Luffy punched down the wall to Arlong palace startling all of the fishman except for the one on the throne. "Which one of you is Arlong," Luffy Shouted. "That would be me, who the hell are you," Arlong asked. "I'm a pirate," Luffy replied. "What does a pirate want with me," Arlong wondered. Luffy punched Arlong sending him into a wall. "Arlong," all of his fishmen cried. Arlong got back up without a scratch on him. Luffy kicked him into another wall and then did a flurry of attacks on him. "So this is Luffy's fighting style," Inv gawked. Inv took a good look at what was going on and his eyes widened. "Luffy's attacks are doing nothing," Inv realized. Everyone looked at inv then back to Arlong who appeared to be laughing. "Is that all you got," Arlong laughed. "Yep, it was just a warm up," Luffy responded. Arlong repeatedly said how dare you to Luffy before trying to eat him. Luffy dodged Arlong's attacks until he was pinned to the wall. Luffy moved his head just in time, before Arlong tried to bite it off, but the pillar behind him shattered. _"So this is the power of a fishman_ pirate," thought Inv. "He wasn't hurt at all," Yosaku and Johnny both gawked. "Where did Usopp go anyway," Inv asked? "If your talking about the long nosed one, he ran off that way chased by one of the fishmen," A villager replied. _"That is so like him,"_ Inv mental slapped. Inv looked over to Zoro and saw him fighting against Hachi.

"What do you think your doing, you only have three swords," Hachi growled. Zoro had borrowed two swords from his bounty hunter friends and was taking on a six armed squid thing named Hachi.

_"Wait.. when did he loose his other two swords. I__'m seriously out of the loop." _"You may have more swords, but mine carries more weight," Zoro growled. "No I can take you out," Hachi yelled before their swords clashed once more shattering all of Hachi's swords. Hachi gawked in fear of what he just saw. "Now you see the difference in our swords' weight," Zoro shouted. "Flaming Octopus Punch," Hachi shouted swinging a flurry of punches at Zoro. "Three Sword Technique, Tornado," Zoro shouted sending Hachi in the air and back to the ground hard. "Hachi," Arlong shouted. Inv looked over to the water now that Zoro had one Sanji was left. Sanji jumped out of the water panting for air followed by the Fishman Karate master he had to fight down their. After Sanji caught his breath he began kicking the living daylights out of the fishman. Sending a kick to his ribs, his shoulder, chest, back, and several other locations before using his mutton shot at him which is a flurry of kicks. The fishman crashed into the wall after that one. "It seems you won't be served desert," Sanji jeered. "Way to go Sanji," Inv complemented. "Kuroobi, Hachi," Arlong called out to his men. He was now more pissed than even when he was punched through a wall. "Arlong," Nami screamed when she came over. "Nami," Inv shouted. Everyone else was happy she showed up also including Arlong. "Your just in time for when I kill every human here... except for you and Ganzo of course," Arlong laughed. "Ganzo is dead," Zoro shouted. Arlong's eyes widened and then his fear turned to comeplete hatred. An egg hit him in the face pissing him off further. "I beat one of their officers everyone," Usopp cried with happiness. "Oh no," Inv whispered. Arlong flung some water at Usopp which luckily he dodged in time. "It appears you all have beaten my crew, but I will still kill your leader," Arlong shouted before attacking Luffy again. "Fishmen are superior in every way," Arlong shouted. "Why, we don't need our teeth to break rocks," Luffy shouted back. The to of them punched and kicked at one another. "I don't know how to fight, how to cook, how to navigate, or analyze as well as inv, and I can't even lie," Luffy shouted.

"Hey."

"Your curiosity begs to differ on the analyzing part captain."

"What can you do then," Arlong laughed.

"I can beat you," Luffy grinned. Arlong grew furious again and charged at him. He seemed to have pulled rows of teeth out and now begun using them as melee weapons. Luffy dodged them as best as he could, but Arlong managed to latch them on him. Luffy grabbed him and through him down before pulling the teeth off of him. "Where did he go," Luffy wondered. "Luffy, he's in the water," Usopp shouted. "Look out," cried Inv before Arlong slashed across luffy. He laughed and used the same attach again, but from above. Luffy dodged it and swung a flurry of fists at him. Whitch he avoided, but luffy turned his rubber hands into a net and sent him into the ground. Then luffy kicked him hard, but Inv could tell that his attack did nothing while every attack Arlong has used drew blood every time. "Luffy made it to the roof and Arlong grabbed a sword and chased after him. Inv was bout to follow, but was stopped by Nami. "It's a bad Idea to fight Arlong when he uses that weapon," Nami pointed out. Inv nodded, but Zoro starred at Inv not believing that the weapon was capable of hurting the boy. His body could turn to steel, but he wasn't even a devil fruit user. "It doesn't matter," Zoro spoke up. "The fight is over," Nami looked over towards the tower and saw a desk fly out. Tears fell from her eyes as memories sank in. The more she cried the worst Inv felt, for judging her. Nami put her han on Inv's head and smiled at him before the tower collapsed revealing Luffy standing over the rubble as the victor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Neb: Hooray my next chapter is up.**

**Luffy: He still does not own me, Zoro, or any character of Onepiece**

**Inv: I'm the OC and their will probably be more of us**

**Neb: Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

After Arlong was defeated the villagers through a party in the name of their rescuers. Zoro drank, Sanji flirted with a few girls and cooked some meals, Usopp boasted about how much of a hero he was, Luffy took a liking to the buffet, Nami was back at her house considering whether she should join Luffy's crew and Inv was in the market place looking for an apology present for being, so cold to Nami when they first met. "No, no take what you want kid, after all your a part of the crew that saved little Nami and this village," a round man who owned the shop allowed. Inv bowed to him and then started looking around the shop for something she would like. Inv picked up a gold necklaces with six silver dice on it and walked over to the cash register. "That necklace brings good luck and fortune to whomever wheres it," the man laughed. "I see, I'll take it then," Inv decided. "It's for free as I said," the man replied and Inv bowed once more before exiting the shop. "Alright, I can't wait to give this to Nami," Inv smiled. "He's been feeling different after Luffy kicked Arlong's ass. It was as if he had finally found where he needed to be. The Going Merry is his home and his crew is not just his Nakama, but his family as well. Inv walked down the street and saw a girl talking with a man. "Talking for sails purposes," Inv said to himself. Wait a minuet, why did it matter what other people were doing right now. he looked to his right and saw an instrument shop. "Thirty seven of them are not tuned, eighty six of them are tuned," Inv said. _"Stop it, what's happening to you,"_ Inv thought. "Hey that's a nice trick kid, what are you highly observant," a man asked? Inv looked at him. "Marriage troubles, beaten as a kid, foot broken because of a fishman's teeth," Inv blurted out. "Hey, wuit looking into my private life," the man growled before walking away. "Damn devil fruit user."

"Devil Fruit?" Inv walked down the road again and saw two kids playing catch. "One day I'll be like Luffy, because I'm strong two," One of the kids said. "I'm way stronger than you," the other kid laughed. "Actually, the other kid is stronger, he must help around the house lifting things," Inv jumped in. "Yea your probably right," the other kid admitted. "Wait what's wrong with your eyes," he asked?

"My eyes?" Inv looked at a near by window and saw his eyes had turned purple and he could see constellations form inside them. "What happened to my eyes," Inv yelled. He ran off he didn't know where he was going, but he couldn't face his crew, face Zoro looking like the man who can read people so easily, like Ganzo...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where did Inv go," Luffy asked Sanji? He took a bite out of a chicken leg he was holding. "I think he went off to the market place," Sanji replied. "Hey guys do you want me to tell you how I beat an Elite fishman," Usopp boasted. "No," they both simultaneously replied. "You guys are jerks," Usopp whined before walking away. "We better go find him, as much as I hate to admit it, he might be one of the few incentives Nami has to join this crew, and she is definitely my only reason for joining," Sanji explained. "I don't care about that, I just don't want to loose my investigator," Luffy responded. "Alright, let's go find the kid," Sanji decided. "Right, where's zoro by the way," Luffy asked. "One lost boy at a time Captain," Sanji chuckled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inv kept running until he found an old house where he saw Nami stumble out of."It was if she was pushed, but not attacked, but more like a gentle nudge. _"Wait, I'm deducing everything like I normally do,"_ Inv realized. Inv wanted to give her the present, but she looked like she needed some time alone as a tear of happiness fell from her eyes. "I guess I better get back to the ship," Inv decided before walking back to port.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where is Nami," Luffy wondered? The straw hat crew was about to leave, but Nami wasn't their. "Nami Where are you,"Luffy shouted. "Nami," Inv shouted with him. Sanji lit another cigarette thinking about whether or not he should actually leave. Zoro looked off to the distance and Saw Nami running over towards them. Everyone else spotted Nami and smiled. "Nami," Luffy shouted. Nami ran through the crowed of the villagers and jumped on the ship. Then she lifted her shirt dropping all of their wallets. "Damn that cat burglar," one man shouted. Everyone started shouting at Nami. "Alright lets go guys," Nami shouted. Everyone assumed their positions on the ship. Before they left the straw hat crew could here the whole village thanking them for stopping Arlong. Despite what Nami had done they wished her the best of happiness. "Hey Nami," Inv spoke up then handed her the necklace. "Aww, thankyou Inv," Nami thanked before hugging Inv. "Now let's set sail," Nami shouted. "Yea," Luffy shouted. "Nami is now a full fledged member of the straw hat crew," Inv chuckled to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Neb: I made another chapter and thank you for all of your wonderful reviews**

**Luffy: He does not own Onepice**

**Neb: I created Inv and the legend behind his amulet, but if you have any Ideas for OC's I can add and Spirit Guardians for them, do not hesitate to message me. I will mention you in my Intro if I use yours. Note that you may not create OC's with less than two spirit Guardians and more than six. Please give details.  
**

**Luffy: Enjoy the chapter!**

"You have a bounty of 30,000,000 beli," the whole crew gawked. Luffy grinned and started laughing. He was clearly over joyed with his recognition. _"Luffy thinks he can take on the world,"_ Inv reminded himself as he starred dumbfounded once more by his captain. Zoro looked off to the distance when Nami and Usopp where both yelling at the Captain and saw an Island. Inv followed his eyes and grinned causing the others to turn their heads to it. "Woohoo," Luffy shouted. "The Island of Loguetown," Nami pointed out. "I suppose we should get some supplies from their for our journey." "Alright, make way for Loguetown," Luffy shouted.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Captain Smoker, we've got another one sir," A woman announced. "A 5,000,000 beli bounty one this one sir," another man added. The woman wore glasses and a Hawaiian shirt. she had dark black hair and she carried a Katana like Zoro. The man had short hair that was orange and red. He spiked it up to resemble fire and he wore a white undershirt and long black pants. he careed seven pistols and a long rifle on him and an amulet was around his neck with four gems embedded on it. The man they had captured was a pirate named Billy two toes. This pirate had lost three of his toes to Ganzo for pissing off Arlong. Smoker looked at a couple of wanted posters he got from one of the navy soldiers. "Straw hat Luffy defeated Arlong, Axe hand, and Buggy the clown," Smiker analyzed aloud. "Sir, your starting to sound like me when I was a kid," the man spoke up. "Quite Jacob," Smoker shouted. "Yes sir, my apologies," Jacob submitted. The other girl was startled to, but gained her composure. "We'll just bring him in then," she spoke up. "You do that Tashigi," Smoker replied. "Dammit all," Billy shouted as he was pulled away. "I was taken down by another freak." "Don't talk about Jacob that way," Tashigi shouted. "Let it be Tashigi," Jacob whined...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inv and the rest of the crew went their separate ways when they docked. Zoro left to buy new swords, Sanji left for some cooking supplies, Usopp and Nami left to go shopping, Luffy left to go see Gold D Rogers execution spot, and Inv was out wandering alone. "I can't be anymore lost than Zoro," Inv chuckled to himself. Inv grabbed his head and felt something inside him calling to be free. He heard Ganzo's voice for a second before he screamed in agony and then nothing. _"That was strange," _Inv thought. "Hey kid, that's a pretty amulet you got their," a couple of me surrounded him. "_Grabbing my head like that must have caught their attention,"_ Inv thought. "Alright, hand it over or will... do something horrible," one man yelled. The other one hit him before speaking up. "That's not how you threaten someone," he yelled. "Oh, it was just a threat, then I'll be going," Inv responded unenthusiastically. "Don't treat us like common muggers, between us we have a bounty of over 6,000,000," he yelled. Inv was about to retort with his captains bounty, but another man jumped in between them and Inv. "So your pirates huh," the man growled. "What are you going to do about it," one of them laughed. "Wait, that's Jacob Gunman," the other man cried. they both stepped back in fear. "What wrong, if you guys aren't man enough to take on the bear, don't go into his cave," Jacob laughed. Jacob was a rather tall man in his twenties. His face was perfectly shave and his hair was spiked, but short. He pulled out two of his pistols and pointed them at the pirates. "So are you guys coming with me or what," Jacob yelled. One of the men reached for his own pistol, but was blown to the ground in an instant. "You killed my brother you bastard," One of the men shouted. "Let's just say he should have moved his hand away from his gun. The other man slipped his sword out of his sleeve while Jacob was talking, but was blown to the ground as well. _"He's highly observant and has an amulet, he's like me,"_ Inv though. Inv thought about putting his amulet under his shirt, but decided against it, this man could probably notice anything and everything. His eyes were dark brown and seemed normal compared to Ganzo's. "Thank you sir," Inv thanked before turning around to walk away. "Wait kid, you can't wondeer around alone without a grown up, which means, your my responsibility until your legal guardian comes to claim you," Jacob informed. Inv sighed and allowed the man to be his escort. "I hope the others don't take to long," Inv thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Neb: Well my next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Luffy: He does not own Onepiece**

**Neb: Luffy will become the Pirate King**

**Luffy: Enjoy the chapter and please review to your hearts content.**

Inv hated being followed around by Jacob down the street. He kept talking about how great the Marines were, How evil pirates were, and why Captain Smoker was the greatest Captain in the world. Even with his deducting abilities he couldn't see the migraine that Inv was beginning to have. _"Does this count as child abuse,"_ Inv wondered. They passed by a few of his Marine friends and they started talking about how great Jacob and Tashigi were along with captain Smoker. "Speaking of the devil," Jacob laughed as he saw Tashigi walking by pulling Zoro along with her. "She seems mad, so it's probably best not to introduce you yet," Jacob laughed. "So what does your Amulet do," Jacob asked?

"What?

"Your amulet, mine allows me to do six things with my guardian spirits and yours should allow you to do seven. "Two of the things I've learned to do was summon my spirits to help me fight and project their powers through my guns," Jacob went on. "What stage are you at with your Amulet, have you figured out how to use one of them," Jacob asked. "It's just a necklace, I can't do anything with it," Inv growled. "OK, I touched a nerve their," Jacob laughed. "Look kid, I know your like me, I've run into several of us when I was your age, rarely did I have to fight them and I like it kept that way. I'm not telling you to join the Marines, but you don't have to be a pirate in order to have great adventures," Jacob explained. "I understand sir, thank you, oh look theirs my guardian," Inv pointed out. Nami turned around and smiled. "Ma'am are you this boys mother," Jacob asked. "Excuse me, how old do you think I am," Nami yelled. "Y-your actually pretty young now that I t-think about it," Jacob replied now slightly afraid of Nami. "What is he twelve, I haven't even made it to my twenties yet either," Nami growled. "Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am," Jacob apologized. "I figured you adopted him, because their is no possible way he would have a sister," Jacob admitted. "What are you talking about," Nami yelled. "Baka, baka, baka." _"She doesn't know either, well I guess ignorance is bliss for now, but I'll have to tell them about him eventually," _Jacob thought. "Ma'am calm down please," he reasoned. "Stop calling me ma'am, what are you a marine," she yelled. "Actually I am a marine," Jacob pointed out. Nami's angry face turned into a kind face as she grabbed Inv by his shoulders and moved him by her. "Well thank you for finding my lost boy, sir," She thanked sweetly. _"She shifted character really fast,"_ Jacob and Inv thought at the same time. "Bye," she waved farewell. "Um, yea bye Miss," Jacob responded dumbfounded. "That was weird," Jacob thought out loud. Marines and civilians who stopped to see what was going on all nodded with sweat drops on their heads.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The Straw hat pirates are here," Jacob yelled. "Yes, the man I was hanging out with is Roronoa Zoro," Tashigi admitted. "What are you waiting for, lets kill that bastard," Jacob yelled. "No, I will fight him alone," Tashigi yelled. "But," Jacob paused before trying to reason further and realized this was something she believed she had to do. "Fine, kick his ass," Jacob yelled. "If smoker's going after Luffy, then it is up to me on finding the rest of his crew," Jacob decided. Tashigi nodded and the two of them split up to completed their objectives.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Inv," Luffy shouted as Buggy held his sword over Luffy's head. "Sorry, but I'm dead," he apologized. "What," shouted Zoro? "Don't say that," Sanji yelled. "Luffy no," Inv cried as the sword wielding clown cackled. "So you are a pirate after all," Jacob yelled. "I'm giving you one chance to change your course" he decided. "No," Inv shouted back. "I'm not being a pirate for the adventure or treasure, I'm being a pirate for my family!" "Then die with your family," Jacob shouted pulling out one of his guns. One of Jacob's gems glowed as he released a steel wolfman from his gun that charged at Inv. Inv's orange gem glowed releasing a girl with orange and pink pig tails popping out of her black hair. She held a shotgun and blew the Wolf away in one shot. She looked to be seventeen years old and around Usopp's height level, but build like a twenty four year old. She wore brown leather pants and a brown leather jacked. On her head she wore goggles around her eyes. "So picking a fight with me huh," she laughed. "I'll kill you in one shot," she yelled. He drew his gun and she held her's as they both started unloading ammo on each other while dodging each others attacks. "Your fast, not many people can dodge a shotgun," she laughed. "The name is Shotgun Bell and I'm a pirate of the East Blue." She smiled as she reloaded her shotgun faster than light and pointed it at him. "Say goodbye little man."


	14. Chapter 14

**Neb: Well next chapter is up and thank you for your reviews so far! I hope to recieve some more!  
**

**Luffy: He still doesn't own onepice or me!  
**

**Neb: I hope you enjoy my next chapter everyone!  
**

**Luffy: Let's get some food Neb!  
**

**Neb:... OK lets go.  
**

The wolf-man shattered into pieces as she fired her shotgun. Her spirits were raised on how easy that was, but something was off. Something was really off and bugging her. Bell was confused that the man's gem hadn't shattered yet. "Wait, I thought those things break when spirits die. "Ah, your familiar with how guardian spirits work and yet your host has barely begun his journey. I did not release my spirit, but rather his pet," Jacob explained. "I remember the legend from when I was alive, but I've never heard of anyone using guardian spirits like you do," she laughed. "If I was alive I would have asked you to join me by now, and together we would rule the East Blue doing whatever we want whenever we want. Of course, I'm going to wind up turning back to my host eventually. "Yea, when your gem falls to pieces," Jacob growled now getting serious again. She was his enemy, a Pirate who was proud to call herself one. His eyes transformed completely brown and red crossed formed in his eyes surrounded by circles. "What the hell did you just do," she gawked. "Nothing escapes me when these eyes are on," Jacob shouted before pulling out his rifle. She jumped to the right, but her shoulder was hit with a bullet. "Ah," she screamed in agony as the bullet burrowed through her. "Time for you to meat your end pirate," Jacob shouted as he pointed the rifle towards her face. A strange wind blew by that did not go unnoticed by the pair. "What the," they both said before the wind became stronger blowing them both away. "Freedom," Bell cried with happiness before turning back to Inv. Inv's eyes opened slightly then shot open when he realized he was in the air. "Somebody help me," he shouted. "Die pirate," Jacob shouted as he pulled one of his pistols out and grabbed onto a near by pole. Whe Inv flew in his sights he was about to fire until a black foot hit him in the face knocking him out cold. "I heard a woman scream after a bullet shot and you look like the only one capable of shooting in this wind," Sanji growled as he held onto the pole. he let go and jumped after Inv catching him and then held onto a brick wall until the wind calmed down. "Sanji what just happened," Inv asked. "No time for that we need to find an injured woman," Sanji yelled. "Right," Inv shouted back and they both begun searching for someone who would never be found while Inv is around.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Their you guy's are, where were you," Nami shouted. "I heard a woman get shot and we went looking for her," Sanji replied. "Did you find her," Nami asked? "No, I'm thinking about finding that Marine guy and kicking him until he spills where he hid her," Sanji growled. "Yea right, you probably were hearing things, Baka," Zoro laughed! "What di you say shitty swordsman," Sanji shouted. "What was that Erocook," Zoro shouted. "You want to get your ass kicked," Sanji growled. "Please, I bet you won't even beable to land a blow on me," Zoro laughed. "Shut up bastards," Nami yelled. "Nami is so cute when she's mad," Sanji shouted with a heart on his revealed eye. His legs somehow morphed into one and started spinning around like a tornado. "That's amazing, now I know why he's called black foot," Inv gawked as he watched Sanji's legs spin. "Get on the damn ship all of you," Nami shouted angrily."The marines are going to come and intercept us if we don't leave now." "Ahh," Usopp screamed as he heard what she said. "Lets go now guys please," Usopp begged. "Their right we should go, if we didn't find the girl by now, she's probably in an emergency room," Inv reasoned. Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it then puffed and nodded. The straw hat crew set sail when Luffy got aboard finally getting away from smoker. "Remember Everyone It's going to be rough getting around the Grandline when we get there, because the whether is natural. "Right they all shouted.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"A new bounty should be put on Luffy's head for all of the ruckus he's caused," Smoker shouted. "No one gets away from me on my turf." "Zoro should get a bounty on his head to," Tashigi added. "And as soon as I find out who kicked me in the face, either his or her bounty is getting raised or I'm going to kill them," Jacob shouted with furry. "Calm down Jacob, the straw hat crew will get theirs Smoker growled. "Yes sir," Jacob responded regaining his composure. "Have a ship readied we're going after them," Smoker ordered. "Yes sir," Tashigi and Jacob shouted at the same time. The two of them left to carry out their orders and smoker stayed in his office. "Damn you Dragon, what did you want with him," Smoker growled once more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Neb: this is the next chapter of Spirits of the Ocean, I've had alot of freetime today, so I wrote more chapters than I usually do, So I hope you all enjoy**

**Luffy: He does not own Onepiece**

**Neb: Review to your hearts content! Also for those of you who are lost let's recap. Inv is a boy who has no memory of who he is or where he came from. He wheres an amulet made of gold that has seven gems surrounding a big black one. Each gem holds a spirit guardian who died in the ocean with an unfulfilled dream. Each dream whether it was created out of greed or selflessness formed a demon that was meant to raise havoc on the world for killing people before they could accomplish the thing they wanted most. Call it the worlds punishment if you want. These demons are destructive and are more powerful for every unfulfilled dream that has built the monster. I hope this has helped you and I look forward to more feedback. I would also like to thank Draco Pirate for his private messaging, because it has helped through this story. Whether it was a question about something or positive feedback. I'd like to thank my reviewers as well fro their possessive feedback.  
**

**Luffy: That was long.**

**Neb: Shut up, I was helping readers and thanking followers.**

**Luffy: Fine whatever. On with the fanfic!**

Inv was sitting in complete darkness stairing off into the distance of complete blackness. "Someone help me," a voice cried. Inv ran to where the voice came from and saw a man with purple eyes in the palm of a monsters hand. The monster was hidden in the shadows, so Inv couldn't see it. The creature begun to turn it's head towards Inv, but was stopped by a kick to the head. The creature fell down releasing Ganzo and he took off running. Inv was abou to run after him, but a hand grabbed him.

"It's OK kid, Ganzo is just a simple memory now that lingers in your head. When the creature finds that memory it gives you Ganzo's power, but the real Ganzo is dead." Inv looked over to see a girl with a shotgun and pigtails that were colored orange and red. "Names Bell, what's my host's name," she asked. "Inv," Inv replied. "That's a funny name, but whatever," she replied. "Now to business," she demanded. "Business," Inv replied. "Don't act like it's news to you, you have to pay me for protection," she yelled. Two chairs appeared and she sat in one and directed Inv to sit in the other. Inv complied, but was confused by the whole scenario. "Listen, I had a dream at one point in time when I set out to be a pirate, but like many other people who set off down my path I got sunk to the bottom of the ocean," she explained. "So here's the deal, in exchange for my protection I want you to help me fulfill my dream," She decided. "What is your dream," Inv asked? "To find the ultimate treasure," she replied.

"Onepeice?" "No, not that one, why would I care about ruling the world if I can't see it," she yelled confusing Inv further. She grabbed her goggles and lifted them off of her head. "I have been traveling the east blue to find really high places that go beyond the clouds in the sky, but couldn't find any, so now that your going to the grand line, I want you to find that place and allow me to see the ultimate treasure, the earth itself," She finished and then took a breath forgetting that she didn't need to breath in someones mind. "I promised my grandfather before he passed away I would go out and see the world, and that's what I want more than anything in the world, so please help me," she shouted almost crying. Inv put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You got a deal, I will find a place beyond the clouds and fulfill your dream," Inv decided. She grinned at him and nodded.

"Thank you my host, I'm sure the other spirits will ask you for other things when you meet them, but they will have to realize first like I did when I was shot that a second chance isn't going to come bye like this again." Inv's eyes widened, you were the girl Sanji heard scream," Inv realized. "Yea, that's embarrassing, anyways if you need me to rescue you just shout for me OK," she concluded before disapearing in the darkness of Inv's mind.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Inv wake up, were talking about our dreams," Luffy yelled all surrounded a Barrel and put a foot up on it each.

"Map of the world."

"Worlds Greatest Swordsman."

"All Blue."

"King of the Pirates."

"Usopp the bravest warrior of the seas."

Inv starred at the Barrel and then smiled as he put a leg on it. "To fulfill the dreams of others, and to find my origins."

They all lifted their legs in the air and brought them down hard shattering the barrel. _"I have purpose..."_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Later the crew had made it to a giant waterfall where they met an old man. A whale that loves to fight that Luffy wrestled with. It's background story was interesting. Apparently the whale was left here by it's crew and it started smashing it's head into a giant wall trying to go after them. After becoming friends with the whale the straw hat crew made their way up the current to the grand line. "We're finally her," Luffy shouted with glee as the rest of the straw hats grinned or cheered with their Captain. "Now to complete our dreams," Inv yelled surprising everyone, but they went with it and toasted to that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Neb: alright another chapter up. Sorry this one took so long I had to fill out job applications and everything. I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Zoro: About time we got to this chapter.**

**Neb: I know your so bad ass in this.  
**

**Luffy: He does not own Onepiece.**

**Neb: Please review to your hearts content.**

After the straw hat crew had made it to the grand line they picked up these two suspicious characters out of the belly of Laboon. "I'm sure you figured this out, but Mr. 9 and Ms. Wednesday sounds incredibly like an undercover name," Inv deduced. "Yea that's obvious," Zoro yawned. The two of them were up on the crows nest discussing the matters of their hitch hikers. "Listen kid, if you could keep an eye on them while I sleep, that would be great," Zoro yawned. "Very well," Inv replied. _"He'll probably need his full strength for whats to come..._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

When they made it to an Island they were greeted as heroes. Apparently their are people in the grand line who honor pirates and praise them._ "This is very unlikely_," Inv thought. "Hey do you wanna play with us," a couple of kids yelled at him. "I don't know," Inv replied. "Go ahead Inv, enjoy yourself," Luffy chuckled. Inv nodded and followed the children. Their were two little boys and three little girls among them. "We just can't wait to get to know you," one of the girls cheered. Inv blushed a little before he saw something in her eyes. _"I'm prey, wait a minute these aren't civilians,"_ Inv realized. "I always wanted a man whose so strong," a girl that looked about eleven whispered in his ear. "You and I are a little to early in our time for that trick to work," Inv growled. The girl's eyes widened and then turned to hate. "He knows, get him" she commanded. The children all jumped at Inv holding knives and small pistols. "Bell, a little help," Inv shouted. _"Sure thing little guy,"_ Bell laughed before he transformed into the gun crazy pigtailed girl. "What the, mom help," one kid cried. She knocked them all out in one kick before preceding to the bar where the other straw hat crew were. "Hmm, she looked around saw a drinking contest, a blond guy with a bunch of women surrounding him. "Hey won't you come and join us," Sanji yelled to her. _"Perv," _she thought before looking towards a kid in a straw hat stuffing his face. _"Wait, how am I suppose to know which crew members are his," _she wondered. She saw a big muscled man who was at the bar smoking and gulping down drinks. _"He must be one,"_ she thought as she walked over to him. "Hey big guy, this is an island of bounty hunters," she explained. The man was about to pull out one of his weapons and point it at her, but she punched him in the stomach and laid his head on the bar. _"Nope, not him," _she thought. _"Maybe I should wait for them to spring their trap,"_ Bell decided.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well done everyone, the straw hat crew is finally down," a man in a powdered wig congratulated. "It was not that hard really," Mr. 9 laughed. "It took ours for them to knock out even with drugs," a muscular woman reminded. "Right, but their out now," Mr. 9 replied. "Wait one of them is still up," One of the bounty hunters shouted. _"Wait, did they spot me already,"_ Bell wondered. She saw where they were looking and saw Zoro standing on a roof. _"Wow, he looks awesome, with those big strong muscles and confidant evil grin that would make you think he's a demon,"_ she thought. "So your Baroque works, you guys sent me a request to join, but I turned it down saying I would only join if you made me your leader," Zoro boasted. The powdered wig man pulled out a trumpet like thing and sprayed bullets out of it. "I'd have to give him points for originality,"she said out loud. "There's another one," a man shouted pointing at her. "Dammit," she shouted as she pulled out her shotgun and started blowing them sky high. One of them charged at her with a sword and she blew him away instantly and then started firing at his friends. She fired and reloaded at lightning speed and her ammo kept replenishing every time she ran out. "There are perks to being a guardian spirit," she laughed. She noticed Zoro was kicking the shit out of his fair share of bounty hunters. Every move they made he was a step ahead of them. "Wow, he is so awesome," she squealed.

_"Why are you having all of the fun."_ "Shut the hell up Jack," she yelled. "I'm doing my job and protecting the kid."

_"So now you work for the runt." _ "Yea, and in exchange he will help me find my treasure and fulfill my dream," she explained. _"Is that so, well were not far from where my dream needs to be fulfilled,"_ a different voice spoke in her mind. "Mika, if that's the case trade off with me," she decided. The yellow gem on the amulet glowed replacing her with a man covered in bandages. "This ones unnamed, get him," one of the bounty hunters shouted. They charged at him and dropped as son as the got close to him. "Don't go in my shadow, it will make you thirsty," Mika pointed out. "I am Mika the Shadow Drought and I come from Alibasta."


	17. Chapter 17

**Neb: Next Chapter is up. I hope you enjoy!**

**Luffy: He does not own onepiece**

"Who did this to you," Luffy asked with a concerned look on his face. "That guy," on of Baroque agents whispered as he pointed at Mika. Mika looked to be thirty two and wore a long black trench coat, worn out torn a little shorts, and brown boots. His eyes were as yellow as Mihawk's, but they looked like serpent eyes instead and he was shiny bald. Luffy walked towards Mika now more pissed than ever. "Another one," Mika wondered. "Fine I will take you down as well," he decided. He waved his hand making little black balls form out of his shadow and float in the air. "Shadow drought Cannon," he shouted as he slapped one of them at Luffy. Luffy dodged it and punched him in the stomach. "Ow, what the," Mika groaned. "Wait he's a devil fruit eater, it must have made him into a rubber man," Mika deduced. "Shadow Drought Bullets," he shouted before slapping one of the the balls splitting it open into several shards before flying at Luffy. Luffy got hit this time and fell to the ground out of breath as the heat around him started to raise. "Sadly I can't move my shadow to attack my enemies, they either have to stand in it or get hit by one of my shadow balls," he explained before tossing one of the big ones at Luffy. _"Hey dip shit, he's on our side," _Bell growled. "What makes you believe that," he asked._ "They're the Straw hat pirates,"_ she explained angrily. "Oh, that makes a lot of sense," he responded before hit in the gut by Luffy. "Gum Gum Gatling," Luffy shouted sending him flying through buildings. "Not dead yet, but I need a break," he groaned as he turned back to Inv who laid in his spot sleeping. "What the," Nami and one of the Baroque agents yelled at the same time when they saw Inv transform. "I can explain that," Zoro shouted... "On second thought, I can't explain that, I can only say I've seen him do it before." "You never told us baka," Nami yelled. "It didn't seem important at the time," Zoro defended himself. "Your a baka, baka, baka," she yelled. "Um guys," the blue haired girl spoke up. "Oh right, she's princess Vivi and we have to protect her," Nami explained. "Sounds like fun," Luffy shouted before falling right next to them. "By the way, a guy is throwing boogers at us and their exploding. "What," Vivi shouted. "My princess, this way," the powdered wig man yelled. "They followed him to the port and the rest of the straw hat crew(Usopp and Sanji) met up with them. "OK time for an explanation," Zoro growled. "Easy their big guy," Inv jeered as he woke up. He looked at Vivi. _"Wonderful childhood, though lonely at times, Carries a burden on her shoulders is shown through the bags under her eyes. "She's no longer acting like a Bounty Hunter anymore, so I'm she was a person of high importance trying to work her way into an organization."_ "Let me guess, you rule a country or are about to and it's at war and your trying to investigate what's causing it. "Yes, that's amazing," Vivi gawked. "I have no doubt that Crocodile is behind it though," she growled. Vivi explained who Crocodile was and how she infiltrated Baroque works with her bodyguard. The Straw hat pirates agreed to take her with them and to escort her to Alibasta.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello," Inv called out now in his dream. "Zoro told me about you Alexander, so it's time you show yourself, and you to bandaged face guy," Inv shouted. "My name is Mika," Mika shouted as he, Alexander, and Bell appeared. "Jack doesn't want to talk," she explained.

"Who?" "A brute you have in you," Alexander laughed. "Anyway, what is it you want to know," Alexander asked. "I want to fulfill your dreams," Inv explained. They both looked at each other and then they nodded. "I am Alexander Golden Eyes, I cant tell you my dream without admitting to myself what I really am, so your just going to have to wait until I've come to terms with myself on who I am," Alexander explained. "I will protect you none the less, just call for me and I will help you." It was Mika's turn to talk now. "I am Mika the Shadow Drought. I once traveled with my brother through the desert until we were captured and brought to the Ocean. Our captivators wanted us to become slaves, so they sailed off with us to send us into an island where we were forced to mine for them. I ate a devil fruit and escaped with my brother only to have me sent to the bottom of the Ocean. My brother could swim, but I couldn't so I believe he is alive. My dieing dream is to be with him once more, before we were kidnapped, before all of the mining. I want to have the chance to say goodbye to him and to tell him I love him, that he meant the world to me, That is my request. Call for me when you need help, but I told you my dream, it might be impossible to fulfill." "Nonsense to call it impossible is to say you've given up, and I believe that you can be reunited with your brother and I can see the world from above it," Bell laughed. "Thanks for listening kid, and good luck on your further journey."


	18. Chapter 18

**Neb: Next Chapter is up, everyone! :)**

**Luffy: Yea, this is going to be awesome!**

**Neb: I do not own One piece!**

**Luffy: He hopes you review and enjoy!**

"So Inv, aren't you a little young to be traveling on a Pirate ship," Vivi asked? "I don't think so, are their age requirements," Inv asked with a confused look on his face? "Well, it's going to be dangerous and your just a kid," Vivi pointed out. "That's OK, my crew will protect me and so will my guardian spirits," Inv grinned. though he slightly felt a little insulted, he appreciated her honest concern. Vivi seemed alright, for a princess of a desert kingdom. He has to get to Alibasta anyway to meet Maki's brother or at least his grave. What was Maki's brother's name anyway. He seemed to have left that out in their last conversation. "Why hello their my friends," a girl with tanned skin, a purple hat, white coat, purple clothing under neath ,and purple shoes. _"She likes purple, childhood trauma experience, her smile is kind, but fake as if it's a mask she wears everyday to hide her true self. Aside from that I can't seem to read her, she's as good at hiding her past as Zoro is,_" Inv thought.

"I'm sorry, but I may have to interrupt your analysis..." "Inv miss," Inv introduced. "Inv, I can't wait to see you again," she smiled. Vivi was scared of her, she stepped back in fear. "Vivi, who is that," Nami asked? "That's Miss All Sunday," Vivi replied still shaking. "She's the second in command of Crocodile's army." "I have present for all of you," Miss All Sunday giggled still eying Inv. "A present," Luffy spoke up confused about what's happening. "She held out a Louge Post still smiling that slightly creepy smile. "It will lead you all down the easier path to your home, much safer than the one your headed down," she explained. Nami starred at it in disbelief and Inv didn't blame her. It was an obvious trap that no one was going to fall for, but Inv couldn't tell weather the woman was lying or not. She's to well shielded in her facial expressions. Luffy walked over and grabbed it from her causing a slightly real smirk to form on her face. Luffy then broke it startling everyone. "I don't care if its a safe route I want to go down the dangerous one," Luffy yelled. Miss All Sunday was surprised by this and so was everyone else. "He's so selfish," Inv and Usopp both whined at the same time. Inv was all for adventure and living life to the fullest, but this was ridiculous, he could waited for Inv to get a reading on whether she was lying or not, but instead acted on impulse. "Very well, enjoy yourselves," she responded before leaving. "Where did she go," Nami asked. Inv notice a few flower petals fly by his face.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"That boy was kind of cute, it's a shame he going down such a dangerous path,"_ Ms. All Sunday thought. _"What impressed me the most was their captain though, I could even get a reading on him."_ "Monkey D. Luffy... The legacy of the D, lets hope your D isn't just a simple name." "Did you get Intel on them Nico Robin," a man growled. "I told you not to call me that Mr. Zero," she smiled. "Don't give me that fake smile, if you didn't get anything useful on them, then I suppose I'll just send Mr. 3 and his partner after them. I'll also send Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine to make sure Mr. 3 doesn't screw up." Ms. All Sunday ignored Mr. Zero and continued to think about Monkey D. Luffy and his crew which did not go unnoticed by Mr. Zero.

"Nico Robin-" "Can I go two sir," a little girl in a yellow skirt that looked to be age eleven. She wore a flower Hat and smiled as much as Ms. All Sunday, but her smile seemed a lot more real. She had a silver necklace that moved down her shirt keeping what was on the necklace out of view. "Of course Ms. Springtime," Mr. Zero chuckled. "I'm sure Mr. 3 and his assistant would enjoy your company."

"Thank you Mr. Zero," she sang cheerfully before exiting the room. She poked her head back in and smiled. "By the way Ms. All Sunday, I just love your coat," she cued before exiting again. "She's a delightful one," Ms. All Sunday Chuckled. "Good riddance," Mr. Zero spat before exiting the room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inv could see fire surrounding him and buildings being destroyed. Cannons fired destroying buildings. People were running and dieing while a little girl stood their staring at the flames before running away. "Who is that," Inv wondered? "My dream is to destroy the weapon that caused this," a man in the shadows growled. "Do you except my contract," he asked. "This weapon your showing me is more powerful than I would imagine, but how do you suppose we could possibly stop this," Inv asked? "That's up to you kid, your my host and I'm your guardian," he listed before he disappeared along with the images that Inv saw putting him back in the pitch black dream he always has before he talks to a spirit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Neb: Alright the next chapter is up!**

**Inv: Can we start fighting again?**

**Ms. Springtime: Yea I've noticed you always cut out on the fight scene and leave us in cliff hangers.**

**Neb:I am simply capturing the essence of the show. You may continue the fight.  
**

**Luffy: Yay ass kicking, enjoy and review**

"Ah, she was one of my really strong ones two," Ms. Springtime whined. Alright, I'll transform into a Haki user also, that way it's fair," she decided. Her medallion glowed again releasing a Woman in a black jacket with pail skin, silver hair, and looked to be about thirty. She wore an eye patch and a big black hat with a feather sticking out, her black bra showed underneath her jacket and she wore blue shorts. a scar came across her eye patch signifying she wasn't wearing that for looks and her bellybutton had a gold ring pierced in it and a tattoo of a black saber tooth tiger with purple stripes going down it's back. Her boots black leather and they had rows of golden rings pierced though the heels. "What happens if you boots gets stuck on something," Alexander asked with his eyebrow raised. He didn't no what day and age she was from, but the way she dressed was a little cliche. "I'll discard them and steel more," she yawned. "She drew a long silver rapier from her belt and gave an evil grin that looked kind of like Zoro's. Her sword clashed with his cane as they begun a battle of steel. "Python Jabbed," she shouted lunging her sword towards him. He avoided her attack and jumped to the right lunging at her witch she blocked and slashed at him swinging from the left. He ducked and then swung upward hitting her in the chin. She stumbled back and grinned once more. "You're pretty good," she laughed while wiping some blood off of her chin. "The name is Black Tiger Sierra, and you are," she asked? "I'm Alexander Golden Eyes," he replied with his kind gentleman smile. "I like you Alexander, we could have been the most Infamous pirates had we known each other," she laughed. "Unlikely, I read your bounty, 300,000,000 bounty was high and you were well known, but your ship sank two years before I set out to see the world, it was a sad twist of fate," he chuckled. "What's your bounty," she asked as she leaned in on him and dragged her finger across his chin. "I had no bounty," he replied before pushing her away. "I chose a different path then criminal affairs... then again I was probably the most notorious criminal of them all," he chuckled. "Your cute and all, but your starting to bore me with riddles," she laughed before slashing at him again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where did that girl go," Mr. 3 grunted. "Oh look over their, Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine has begun their fight, I'm going to catch up with them, but you can go ahead and look for Ms. Springtime," Mr. 3 decided. "Very well, we'll be back before you know it," Ms. Goldenweek replied unenthusiastically and then walked off.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The fight from sword to cane has subdued for now and now the two of them are fighting had to hand with pure Haki. Both of Sierra's arms had turned into steel and both of Alexanders legs had done the same. _"She's a lot stronger than I anticipated and if I go any longer in using this boy's Haki, I might drain him of his life force," _Alexander thought. "I hope your not planning on giving up, I'm having to much fun," she laughed. _"She's insane, she must be using her host's energy as well, but does she even care, I mean you don't get that high of a bounty without being reckless,_" Alexander yelled in his mind. His attacks were slowing down, but hers were speeding up. "Prepare to die," she yelled as she landed a punch to his face. Alexander fell to the ground as some blood was drawn from his nose. "Aw, did I hurt that pretty face of your," she cackled. _"I can't keep going or I'll wind up dead, sorry kid," _Alexander thought to himself before transforming back to Inv. "What happened," Inv groaned. "Shh, shh," she whispered calmly. "Your death bed awaits." Inv's eyes widened and he jumped back when her fist crashed down on the earth. "Kiba I need your help," Inv shouted causing his blue gem to glow. A man dressed in a marine captain uniform and wearing a white suit underneath appeared. His hair was black like Inv's and his eyes were brown. He wore white gloves to go with his Captain's Jacket. "I am former Captain Kiba of the Marines," The man began still giving a stern look at her. She grunted and then swung her sword at him. His hand turned steel like Alexanders, but instead of blocking he caught the sword before grabbing her by the head. "Guilty is charged," he shouted before she started screaming in agony. When she turned back to Ms. Springtime she fell back in fear. "What the hell are you," she yelled? "I am the interrogator and the punishment of my division. If anyone plotted to harm the citizens I protect, I used my paramecia devil fruit to interrogate them. The fruit was the agony fruit, I may say no more than that." She jumped in the air and ran off into the sky. I'll get you for this after I find backup," she yelled before getting away. "Hmm, troublesome brat," he growled before turning back to Inv who passed out...


	20. Chapter 20

**Neb: I would like to apologize for posting chapter 20 as chapter 19. I have changed it to the real chapter 20 and I hope this does not happen again. An error must have occurred with my computer causing my document to be sent twice. Luckily that is all fixed now.  
**

**Luffy: He doesn't own Onepiece. Review to your hearts content.**

**Neb: Enjoy your read!**

"Where did you run off to," Ms. Goldenweek asked without showing much emotion. "... I got lost, now lets go take care of the Straw hats."Mr. 3, Mr. 5, and Ms. Valentine are taking care of them," she replied. _"Good, that will give me time to correct my mistake and kill the boy before anyone figures out their were complications,"_ Ms. Springtime thought. "Let's take take care of their missing straw hat members now," Ms. Goldenweek decided. _"Crap, how am I going to explain to her I went up against him before,"_ Ms. Springtime whined. _"Mr. Zero will have my head if he finds out. I got it, after we kill the boy together I'll kill her next and say the strawhat member did it, that way Crocodile blames Mr. 3 for his inability to collect a descent partner." _"What are you thinking about," Ms. Goldenweek asked a little confused. "Nothing, I was just lost in my thoughts," Ms. Springtime panicked. "Alright, whe3re do you think we should look first," Ms. Goldenweek asked. "I think we should head this way," Ms. Springtime replied while pointing in the direction wear she met him. "Ok, lets go," Ms. Goldenweek allowed. The two of them set off after Inv while the rest of the bounty hunters took on the rest of the Straw Hat crew and two giants.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Just need to catch my breath... I'll be their to fight by your side Luffy, just wait,_" Inv thought as he laid against a tree. _"Why am I feeling weak." _

_"It's because we've drained you of your_ energy," Alexander answered.

_"But this was never a problem before." _"_That's because your former enemies weren't that strong,"_ Bell pointed out. _"Besides, you've passed out after using us before and you've felt faint and dizzy, the way you use us drains you,"_ Jack laughed. _"It probably would have been better if I handled her." "You haven't made a deal with me yet,"_ Inv reminded. _"A deal? there's only one thing I want and that's to burn the man who ruined my life tell the bitter end, you want my help just ask and I'll set anyone who tries to tear my second chance away, but don't send pretty boy to defend it."_ Alexander rolled his eyes at that comment. No response was worth giving to that brute. _"Will you all shut up, I hear someone coming," _Inv shouted in his mind. He could here footsteps moving through the forest, and another pair jumping on the trees. Inv reached for his two knives and drew them. Sweat started to form on his forehead as the foot prints drew nearer. _"Come on kid, use me,"_ Jack whispered in his mind. "Inv jumped out towards the girl that was walking towards him and stopped. "Your not Ms. Springtime," Inv realized. He jumped back dodging a knife that flew towards him. "Darn, you knew I was in the trees," she pouted. "Oh well time for a change," she shouted before her fourth white gem glowed releasing a woman with long black hair tied back in a ponytail carrying a Katana. "If she released me, then she clearly wants everyone dead," the Woman spoke up. She wore a plain white T-Shirt and long red pants. Her boots were dirt brown so she doesn't care about her appearance, and her eyes were light green. When Ms. Goldenweek heard what she said she grabbed her paint brush. When she got close to swipe it across the woman her eye stretched out releasing some sort of vibration wave. Inv felt dizzy again, but not from his lack of energy. Inv and Ms. Goldenweek fell to the ground causing an evil smile to form on the woman's face. "Neither of you are strong enough to take on Emperor's Haki," She laughed. Her smile vanished and she looked at them with a serious look. "Pity," she whispered before swinging her Katana at Ms. Goldenweek. Inv's eyes were barely open when she saw the woman attack her comrade. _"Jack... get her,"_ Inv groaned. The woman fell back when a ball of fire hit her in the face. "I thought you'd never ask," Jack grinned. The woman's eye moved again sending another wave out, but Jack only yawned. "That's some powerful Haki you have, I almost felt sleepy, no wait that was boredom." She Jumped at him swinging her Katana, but she was blocked by a steel ball in his hand. "Your strong she grunted," trying to push her sword down further. "I am Taki Pirate who formerly carried a 500,000,000 beli bounty before I died," she introduced. "Nice name Taki, I'm the last guy your ever going to see," Jack grinned. He Swung his Giant sword at her sending her back on impact when she blocked it. _"His strength is monstrous, He's actually putting up a fight,"_ she thought. _"Funny thing is, that_ bounty is just a number to me, I've killed lots of people who controlled Emperor's Haki in my day, it take time to train your mind ti defend your self from it," Jack boasted. "The world government wants to consider users of that power a threat, but after you've learned to nulify the power's effects it literally means nothing." "You done," she souted before shooting a wave of energy out of her sword. He moved to the right dodging it and then lifted his hand creating a steel ball. "Fire Canon Shot," he shouted before lighting the steel ball on fire and shooting it at her. She jumped to the left and then turned her legs into hard steel. She fired to waves of energy out of her sword which he blocled with his sword and then slammed a foot in his gut sending him into a tree. "Your not as strong as you thought," she laughed. "Maybe not, but your dumber than you thought," her grinned as a tree that was on fire crashed down on her. "And your done..."


	21. Chapter 21

**Neb: Well that was a great chapter. I would also like to apologise for not menchening Carue tell this point. Haha he's kinda just played a minor roll in the story until they fought Mr. 3 and then the rest of Baroque Works.  
**

**Luffy: NebStorm Does not own Onepiece.**

**Ms. Goldenweek: Review to your hearts content.**

**Neb: And we hope you enjoy the chapter! :)  
**

Inv ran through the burning forest with Ms. Goldenweek on his back. He couldn't believe what happened earlier. Jack actually took down Ms. Springtime's most powerful Spirit Guardian. Ms. Goldenweek began to come through. "What's going on," she mumbled. She looked and saw Inv was carrying her while the forest was burning around her. "What did she do," Ms. Goldenweek asked? "Actually it was my guardian spirit that did this," Inv replied. If she were Nami she would be pissed, but Ms. Goldenweek didn't show any reactions to it. Maybe the haki was still affecting her or maybe she's just a very mellow person. "Drop me off down that way," She suggested. "OK," Inv replied. When Inv finally got to where she asked he saw candle wax flying thorugh the Air fighting rubber. Mr. 5 was choking on the ground while sweating as if he ate something hot and Ms. Valentine was defeated as well while Luffy was taking on Mr. 3. "Mr. 3 I'm here," Ms. Goldenweek spoke up. "Excellent, we were loosing badly without our artistic combination," Mr 3 replied as he jumped back. "Please move towards Mr. 3," Ms. Goldenweek began. "OK," Inv replied moving to Mr. 3. "Don't do what she says," Nami and Usopp both shouted. Inv couldn't stop moveing towards Mr. 3, it was like his body was being controlled. Luffy Jumped at them, but she used her used her paint brush to make him stay in one place. "He needs to chill," she whispered. "Continue your course." Inv continued moving to Mr. 3 and stood in front of him. Mr. 3 made a wax figure build around him and Ms. Goldenweek began painting it. "What's going on, how are you controlling my body," Inv growled. "I can use my paint brush to hypnotize people into changing their mood ar hypnotizing them," she replied. "Stay put until were done with the fight," Ms. Goldenweek ordered. "Yes Ma'am," Inv replied. Usopp patted off the paint that was on luffy giving him his strength back and Mr. 3 and him began exchanging blows. "You can't defeat me, I'm a high class member of Baroque works," Mr. 3 shouted. "Shut up, I'm going to kick your ass," Luffy shouted back.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ow, Ow, Ow," Ms. Springtime whined as she put a cream on her to remove her burns. "I have to go before Mr. Zero kills me, but next time I run into him, my Spirits will win, and that brat will die," she growled. "I guess this means Ms. Goldenweek won't die, I wonder if she'll hold a grudge," Ms. Springtime wondered. A burning tree fell right next to her. "Time to get out of here," she shouted before turning into the Centaur woman and running away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Luffy had defeated him in his robot wax form Luffy had now found himself surrounded by Mr. 3's everywhere. "Now tell me, which one is the real one," Mr. 3 laughed. All of the Mr. 3's were laughing nonstop. "Your just a brute, their is no way you would be able to find me, you run on instinct alone. Go ahead take a step forward, but once your back is turned, I'll stab you right through that heart of yours." "Gum Gum Stamp," Luffy shouted smashing Mr. 3's face in. "how did you know I was the real one," Mr. 3 gawked before collapsing. "Instinct," Luffy replied. Ms. Goldenweek was tiptoeing away, but the sonic duck Carue charged at her. "Ahh," she screamed. "Inv turn into the spirit that saved me and defend me." Inv did as she asked and Jack appeared right in front of the duck catching it by the throat. "Going somewhere ducky," Jack laughed. "Gum Gum Bazooka," Luffy yelled knocking Jack into several trees. "Alright now I am angry," Jack shouted. "Fire Cannon Swirl," Jack shouted firing a hundred steel balls that spiraled though the air at Luffy. "Gum Gum Balloon," Luffy shouted defecting his attacks back at him. "Ow," Jack yelled as he fell back from his own attack. "Hot," Luffy yelled when he fell back. "Paramecia fruits suck," Jack shouted as he drew his sword. "Gum Gum Pistol," Luffy shouted. "Fire Cannon Slash," Jack shouted they both flew back again into several trees. "That guy has one hell of a punch," Jack groaned. "He keeps burning me," Luffy whined. "Pistol, Gatling, Bazooka," Luffy shouted before using each attack. Jack dodged the first one, put up his tower sword to block the second one, but the impact of the third one sent him flying. "Come on Jack don't let them hurt me," Ms. Goldenweek cried. "Yes ma'am," he replied. "I don't even see a drop of paint on you," Luffy shouted. "It's on my host not me," Jack growled. "Well where is Inv," Luffy shouted. "You knew I was the kid and you attacked me anyway," Jack shouted back. This kid was strange. He acted on impulse alone and never thinks things through when a friend is in danger. It was kind of like looking through a mirror for Jack. "Fire Cannon Serpent," Jack shouted firing more steel balls that turned into a steel snake that was on fire. Luffy was now fighting the snake giving Jack a chance to catch his breath. "Exploding Star," Usopp shouted firing a pellet at Jack. Jack caught it with his hand. "What kind of star," he shouted before it blew up in his head. "Usopp started running and Jack chased after him. "Wait up, I want to make your face normal," Jack shouted. "Somebody help me," Usopp cried. Zoro slashed at Jack which Jack blocked with his sword and then swung back. Zoro jumped back and then got in a stance. "500 pound Cannon," Zoro shouted before striking at Jack. Jack flew back and was kicked in the face by Luffy. _"Oh right that one," _Jack groaned as he hit the ground. "Back to you kid." Jack turned back to Inv and Nami ran over and patted the paint off of him. "Thanks Nami," Inv whispered before passing out for the second time today. "Ahh," Ms. Goldenweek screamed as Carue finally got his prey.


	22. Chapter 22

**Neb: For the record I do not own One Piece. Also though I really like Chopper and believe he is one of the best characters that Onepiece has ever come up with, I really hate the antagonist of his saga. So I'm not going to have my OC follow Luffy. Instead I will give him something else to do. Plus I actually can barely remember what went down on this Island, but I remember a few of the details. Most of it was obviously repressed when I was trying to repress their stupid antagonist who I believe is one of the worst characters ever created by One Piece. So Chopper and him sort of balance out those episodes between the good and the ugly.**

**Luffy: Hey, are you done ranting**

**Neb: I suppose**

**Luffy: Review to your hearts content!**

**Neb: Enjoy the chapter!**

Everything was going just fine, the straw hat crew made it off of Little guardian and they said goodbye to the two giants whom Inv just met. Sanji lead Crocodile to believe they were dead, so now they could travel in peace. That's what they thought until Nami became sick, apparently she was bitten by a bug in little guardain giving her some sort of forest fever. To top that off they ran into a suspicious character who eats metal, but Luffy beat him easily and sent him off flying.

"We should give her lots of meat. That will make her feel better." "Feed her the duck, I'll get the boiler ready," Sanji remarked. "Luffy, she is sick we need a doctor," Vivi explained. "Were heading to the next Island, so we might be able to find a doctor their." Once the straw hat pirates managed t make it to the Island they came across a man and several villagers who were pointing weapons at them. "Wait, we need a doctor, our friend is sick," Vivi shouted. "I'm sorry, but this is an island that has no doctors," the man spoke up. "Well I suppose there's the witch, but I don't know if she'll help you," He remembered. "Where is she, she's if she's our only option we'll take her help," Vivi replied. "She lives in the Castle that way, but you would have to go by foot and be weary of Rabbits who knows martial arts and the Demon of the Snow," he informed. "Demon of the Snow, martial Arts Rabbits, scary," Usopp yelled. Sanji stepped forward and lit a cigarette, I'll go," Sanji decided. "Me two," Luffy agreed. "I'm not taking on a snow Demon," Usopp yelled. "I am," Inv responded. The others looked at Inv. "You guys need a clear pathway to the Witch, so I'll hold off the Demon," Inv explained simply. "Inv, this is no time to be crazy," Usopp yelled. "Someone needs to stay and guard the ship." "Zoro, can you guard the ship," Inv asked? "I was planning on training today anyway," Zoro replied. Usopp hated the Idea of fighting a Demon, but he couldn't let Inv fight alone. When he was about to speak up Vivi cut him off. "Usopp and I will go in the village then, we need supplies and Intel on the war," Vivi decided. "Sounds good," Sanji replied before him and Luffy ran off into the snow Carrying Nami. Inv was gone as well leaving the other three with the ship. "Zoro put your shirt back on," Vivi yelled. "I will train my body to fight the cold," he replied. Usopp face palmed to that.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Snow Demon, sounds like fun," _Jack laughed. _"I agree with him for once, we would be doing a great service to the people by ridding such a horrible monster," _Alexander agreed. "Yea, unless if we're the ones who have to deal with Martial Arts Rabbits," Inv reminded. _"When are we going to Alibasta," Maki growled. _"We'll get their eventually," Inv replied. _"I'm going to take over this body and bring us their myself, if you don't change your direction,"_ Maki threatened. "Maki, I know your in a rush to see your brother again, but my Nakama is sick and a Snow Demon blocks her path," Inv explained. "When we make it to Alibasta I'll take you to your brother, but until then you'll have to be patient." _"No more delays after this, I want you to swear when you make it to Alibasta, you'll abandon Your other escort mission for mine,"_ Maki growled. Inv paused for a moment then nodded. "I'll do that, I promise," Inv agreed. "Good," Maki replied. Inv continued through the snow until he heard music play. A sixteen year old girl was playing a flute in the snow. "Hey have you seen a smow Demon," Inv shouted. She turned her head towards him revealing completely pitch black eyes. Inv jumped back and transformed to Alexander. "Here we go again," Alexander commented before a wave of snow hit him sending him in the air. The snow turned into metal and slammed him hard on the ground. Alexander coughed up blood from that unexpected attack. "What the hell are you," Alexander asked before he saw the woman's medallion. Every stone on it it was cracked except for her center black Stone. "Your destroyer," she responded in a nonhuman voice. The snow areound her turned to into ash as she stepped forward. Her skin had turned red and her clothes were incinerating. _"Trade off with me,"_ Maki yelled. _"No trade with me," _another voice shouted. Alexander did as he was asked unable to tell whether he was trading with Maki or the other spirit. Maki opened his eyes and starred at the woman. "I guess it is me who will fight," Maki spoke up. "I guess so she replied before forming the snow around her into an Iron Cannon. she has five broken stones surrounding her Black stone, so her demon required five spirits to hold it back. "Shadow Drought Balls," Maki shouted firing some of his Shadow balls at her. She stiffened and then started walking again. _"Your powers require the sun, no doubt how you died last time,"_ The other spirit yelled angrily. "Fine, you take her on," Maki yelled before transforming. "Die," the woman spoke as she lifted her cannon and fired a beam directly at the transforming light.


	23. Chapter 23

**Neb: Ok, kinda left a cliffhanger there, but before we continue lets go over the gems. Jack Cannon Fire the first spirit to show was the red gem. The white gem contained Alexander Golden Eyes. The orange gem contained Bell Shotgun. The yellow gem contained Maki the Shadow Drought. The blue gem is the gem that contains Captain Kiba of the Marines. That leaves us with two gems, The green gem and the purple gem. I would also like to thank Miss Nobody and Drgo Pirate for their Feedback. Their reviews give me the strength to keep writing!  
**

**Luffy: Neb still does not own One Piece!**

**Neb: Review to your Hearts content and enjoy the chapter!**

The green gem began to glow releasing a new spirit whom Inv has not talked to yet. Green hair flowed down the man's back. His eye had two scars cut across it and his lip had one. "He wore a black short sleeved t-shirt, black jeans, and brown boots. his skin color was white, but tanned and his eyes were green like his hair. When he grinned sharp teeth showed, but that was the least monstrous thing about him. He carried a Katana at his left side, so he may draw with the giant black steel gauntlet that covered his whole arm. The Gauntlet was shaped, so that it looked like a demon's hand rather than a man's. When he drew his Katana you could see the blade was black like his gauntlet. The hilt had a creatures mouth reaching to the blade that looked like a cross between a shark and a sea serpent. the hilt's color was blue. _"How did you survive that attack of mine," _The demonic teenage girl yelled. "That was an attack," he grinned? She turned the snow around her to fire, but he just waved it away with a swing of his blade. "This Katana was a prized possession of fishman island," he explained it's name was Samedoragon before it sank to the bottom of the ocean with me," he laughed. "My memory is a little foggy on how I died anyways. I was getting on a ship to make my way back to the grand line and then blank." "What about that arm, is their a human one underneath it. "No, my human arm was traded for the devils hand on a cursed Island somewhere," he replied. "You do what you got to for power, but anyways... time for you to die," he shouted during his last few words before slicing through the Demon woman straight down the middle. She had moved her steel snow in front of herself, but that wasn't even enough to stop his powerful attack. "I became a demon, because of my dream, you became one because you had no dreams left," he said before turning back to Inv. The woman disintegrated into dust when Inv appeared signaling that she was gone and Inv had one. Inv's eyes widened when he saw two collapsed mountains in front of him and the snow storm was even cut strait through the middle. "Who did I turn into," he gawked at his spirit's power.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luffy punched the crap out of the former king of the island. The man literally stood no chance to Luffy's power. He sent him flying in the air like he did when the man attacked their ship. "inv ran over and saw that the fight had ended. "Inv, where have you been," Nami asked. "Fighting a Demon lady," he replied. Nami gawked when she heard this and smacked Sanji in the back of the head. "How could you let him go off on his own," she yelled. "Namiswan is so cute when she 's mad and with a pinch of worry," he replied. Nami face palmed while Inv and Luffy both cracked up. Luffy turned to a little racoondog (I'm Not a racoondog) and smiled. "Join my crew," he shouted. "I'm sorry, I have things I need to do here, maybe if we meet eachother again someday.." "Shut up lets go," Luffy shouted. Tear welled up in the small creatures eyes. "What did I miss," Inv asked Nami. The villagers looked at Chopper and one of them shouted. "Wait a minute is that the yeti," he shouted. Chopper started running. "Wait," Luffy shouted after him and started running after him. "Leave me alone Chopper cried. Inv smiled and looked back towards the split mountains. "He's not the only one who's going to be a strange addition to our crew," Inv whispered.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I was wondering when you'd find me," the man laughed. "Who are you," Inv asked? "I'm Brew," he answered.

"Brew the dangerous, Brew the mountain slicer." "Just Brew kid, I don't care for titles, I only look for power," he retorted a little annoyed. "I see, so what is your dream," Inv asked?

"My dream?" "Yes everyone who died has one," Inv replied.

"Well, before I died in the east blew I was at the New World, I challenged a man named Carmen Stitches." Inv nodded for him to continue. "I had lost expecting him to kill me, but he did not, I don't know if he's still alive, but it is my Blades dream to cross swords with his once more. If I can cross blades with the next wielder of the Taigadoragon with my Samedoragon then I suppose my dream would be complete." "What is it with the Doragon blades," Inv asked? "A great forger who was once my Idol created them, I set course to fishman Island in order to get a hold of this blade," he responded grabing hold of his sword. "But you have a contract with Maki you need to complete, so don't talk to me until that's done." With that Brew disappeared into the darkness living Inv alone in his dream.


	24. Chapter 24

**Neb: Alright the next chapter is here!**

**Luffy: Neb does not own Onepiece!**

**Neb: Review to your hearts content!**

**Luffy: And we hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"Hey, I'm looking for my final spirit are you there? If your here call out to me. Hello, are you there?" Inv called out for his final spirit in the darkness, but he did not show. When he passes by his other spirits he sometimes sees a shadow, the shadow is unidentifiable and it never speaks. At first he assumed it was the demon, but who ever the shadow is, it will not speak, grunt, or even make a sound when it breathes. Inv had asked Alexander about the seventh spirit, but he said he never had a conversation with the spirit and that the spirit always ignored him and moved on whenever he tried to talk to it. This spirit was what he called a mystery. Jack said he tried to fight it, but the spirit was always to fast for him to keep up with and would always get away and disappear in the darkness. "Whoever he is, he's got one hell of a field advantage," Jack growled. Inv came by Maki who didn't seem to care about the spirit, he wanted mare than anything to get to Alibasta as soon as possible and Inv decided not to talk to Maki after that. He appeared to be one track minded at the time, though Inv couldn't blame him. Inv asked Bell and she said she thought he was the demon, but apparently she was wrong, he wasn't shaped like a human, because he had a snout, and his eyes glowed red. The rest of his body was covered by the darkness. Brew said to stay the hell away from him. Whoever this man was he is not normal at all. He doubts a devil fruit or some form of Haki has anything to do with it also. When Inv came across the Marine Captain Kiba, he said that if someone as powerful as Brew is afraid then he is right. Inv walked further in the darkness and saw a shadow. "Hey, I want to fulfill your dream," Inv shouted. The shadow turned around and growled. Inv's eyes widened when he realized what it was. That was the demon and it charged at him until Jack forced it back with a cannon ball. "Seems like your going through a lot of trouble just to find this other spirit," Jack laughed as the Demon rolled on the ground and ran away. "To bad we can't kill that monster, our dreams must be fulfilled in order for the demon to no longer exist," Jack explained, Inv did not respond, he was still shaken up from the demon. "Anyway, I came here to tell you someone is trying to wake you up, so it's best to do that for now."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inv woke up to see his new friend Tony Tony Chopper above him. "Hey, you can't sleep out on the deck at night, that's not good for you," Chopper warned. Inv chuckled and then sneezed. "He's sick, he's sick, we need a doctor," Chopper yelled. *sniffle* "Your the doctor," Inv replied. "I'm the doctor," Chopper responded. It was routine now whenever someone sneezed or got a cut chopper would shout for a doctor and Inv would remind him he's a doctor. Nami and Vivi thought that was cute and Luffy thought that was hilarious, so that became the relationship between the doctor and the investigator. Chopper brought him to the medical room and examined him. "Ok, your fine, but I would suggest some hot soup and resting in a bed from now on," Chopper ordered. "Yes Doctor Chopper," Inv replied. "You jerk, saying things like Doctor won't make me happy at all," Chopper laughed as he started dancing. The way he danced suprised Inv, not because it reminded him of anything, but because it was stranger than Sanji's dance. Inv headed for the kitchen to get soup. Sanji should still be up preparing coffee for everyone for when they wake up. "Hey kid, anything bothering you," Sanji asked as Inv walked in. "No, the new doctor suggested I get soup," Inv replied. Sanji shrugged and then pulled out a pot. "Chicken, carrots, and rice soud good to you," Sanji asked? "Yea, thaks Sanji," Inv replied.

"Don't mention it... to Luffy." "When do you think we'll be in Alibasta," Inv asked? Sanji shrugged again and poured him a bowl of hot soup. "Why do you ask," Sanji wondered. "I've got another mission to take care of, for a spirit," Inv informed. "Which one, the Red Spiky haired one, or the Bandaged guy Luffy ran into. _"Maki, my name is Maki,"_ Maki growled. Maki is his name and yes, he is from Alibasta and I promised to reunite him with his brother one last time," Inv replied.

"You should have someone go with you, that way the job can get done faster." "I don't think the job would get done faster with the Sonic Duck Squad," Inv joked. "I guess we'll discuss that with the Captain and the rest of the crew tomorrow, just get plenty of rest before you go," Sanji responded. Inv looked down at his bowl thinking to himself. "Six spirits stand by me, so I'm not alone, but without the seventh I'm incomplete, so it would be best to have someone on my side... no I can't take them away from their fight against Luffy, I'll leave without them when I we get their and meet up with them in Vivi's palace, they would already be done working with the rebels by then." Inv finished his bowl of soup washed it, dried it, and then put it away before shutting out the lights and heading to the guys quarters."


	25. Chapter 25

**Neb: Alright I believe it is time to make it to Alabasta now where we began the clashing saga's of Princess Vivi and my bandaged mining slave OC Maki. Will Maki find his brother or his brother's grave? Who will stand in Inv's way of completing his quest? Who is the mysterious Seventh Spirit of**

**Luffy: He does not Own One Piece!**

**Neb: Review to your Heart's content, and we hope you enjoy the story!**

When the straw hat crew finally made it to a village in Alabasta they were pursued by Marines. "Wait Luffy I want to talk to you," Ace called out after getting knocked away by Smoker. Though Ace was a more important catch being Whitebeard's second division commander, but Smoker was obsessed with recapturing Luffy after their first encounter. "Inv," Jacob shouted as he charged at the him. "Bell can you help me," Inv shouted. Bell appeared and gave a smug look at Jacob. No hurricane's going to get in my way this time," Bell laughed. Jacob became furious. "I was the one interrupted from killing you," Jacob shouted. "You sure do yell a lot," she yawned. "Shut up," he shouted as he pulled out his pistols. "Steel Wolf Pack," he shouted before firing several steel wolves at her. Bel pulled out her shot gun and proceeded fighting the pact. "Hey your the man that made the woman scream," Sanji yelled. Jacob turned his head just to be kicked in the face once more. "Thankyou so much, I don't know what he would have done if... if... he captured me," she cried. Sanji's face turned rage woth anger as he turned towards Jacob who was getting up. Before Jacob could do anything several other kicks came to his face. "You... stupid... bastard," Sanji kicked him with each word that left his mouth. "SHOT," sanji shouted as he sent Jacob in a wall. Bell blew him a kiss causing his face to turn red and a heart pop out of his eye as he spun around and did his weird dance. "Love, is the strength that fuels every kick I throw and every meal I cook," he cued. When he stopped he saw Jack there snickering at him. "Nice lines spiral brow,"Jack laughed. "Hey shut up, Volcano brain," Sanji shouted. "Vocano brain, I could kill you for that you bastard," Jack shouted back. "Oh god, not another one," Nami whined as she face palmed. Ace and Smoker begun a battle in the sky. "Fire vs smoke, the most pointless battle in the universe," Jack yawned as he walked towards several marines with Sanji. "Fire Cannon Boulder," he shouted before sending a giant boulder on fire at them. Sanji jumped back as a man with black long hair wield a sword he has drawn from his shadow. "Who the hell are you," Sanji yelled. "I am Shadow Cutlass, I am a spirit of Jacob's," he replied in a quite voice. He wore a long purple cloak with the hood down revealing his long black thick hair and his pail face. He had a purple stone on his forehead and on his hand that was revealed he had black stone rings that drew power from his shadow and the shadows around him. "Magic weapons... sound fun to fight," Jack grinned before firing several cannon balls out. "But then again, your ripping of Maki's shtick," Jack laughed. Jack transformed into Maki who fired several of his shadow balls at the man after he got done dodging the cannonballs. He moved to dodge them, but was kicked into one of the shadow balls by Sanji. "I feel weak," he mumbled as he fell to the ground. "I'm thirsty..." He turned back to Jacob who had a look of fury before passing out. "Guys come on, Ace said lets meet back at the ship with him," Luffy yelled. Sanji shrugged and Maki rolled his eyes before they followed him. Am I ever going to be with my brother again," Maki growled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No, out of the question, Inv is not leaving off on his own when we need him with us," Nami yelled. "He swore to me, he would drop his mission and help me first," Maki yelled. "I don't care, it's wrong of you to make him do that when your his spirit guardian," Nami yelled. "I'm his spirit guardian for my interests," he yelled back. "Don't yell at Nami," Sanji yelled. "Guys calm down," Ace jumped in. "Don't tell me to calm down," She yelled. "Your looking for Amid Maki," Vivi spoke up. Maki looked over with his eyes wide. "How did you know," he asked. "He was covered in bandages when my father found him lying in the middle of the desert next to a shrine dedicated to his brother," Vivi replied. "My brother is alive," he asked? "I don't no, I was a little girl around this time, I think he went to the right side of Alabasta to start a village over their that consists of people who were ship wrecked with him," she explained. "What is the name of the vilage," he asked? "Monto," she replied. "Named it after me," he replied. "I will head their, I have resource to get their fast, this was my home to at one point in time of my life," Maki reminded. "Before I was Shadow Drought Maki and my brother was Silver Knife Maki we were Monto and Amid, and I want to remind him that," Maki yelled before leaving.


	26. Chapter 26

**Neb: So we're on our journey, the Straw hat crew makes their way to Paradise and Inv and his Spirits goes off to meet Maki's brother.**

**Luffy: Neb does not own me, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper, and so on he does not, and I mean does not own Onepiece.**

**Neb: Review to your hearts content and enjoy the Chapter!**

Flashback

"Monto, Amid wait up," a girl shouted. "Keep up Melony, the Maki family are the number one patrolling family of Alabasta and no heat is going to stop that," Amid shouted. Monto grinned as their sister ran after them. Maki Amid was twelve, Monto was ten, and Melony was eight. "We're going to make Dad and the rest of the family proud," Amid laughed. "Yea, so long as our ancestor desert scouts watches over us we cannot fall down from the heat," Monto laughed. "Heat isn't our enemy, it is our friend," Amid laughed. "Wait up guys, the heat isn't my friend," Melony yelled. "What? it's not, well you two havent been properly introduced yet have you," Amid joked. "Stop that," Melony growled as her teeth became sharp. "Stand right there," Amid ordered. "Amid, don't make her do that," Monto yelled. "She has to be introduced and that is a perfect spot for her to stand," Amid laughed. Monto looked unsure which freaked their sister out more. "Do you want to be a true member of our family or not," Amid yelled scaring their sister into running to the spot. "I'm here, I'm here, please don't yell," she whined as she began to sweat. "What is happening?" "Where you are standing is in an orange zone," Amid explained. "In the desert everywhere is hot, so our family of desert scouts use our knowledge of where yellow zones might be in order to prevent over heating and dieing. You can move over to their and rest, it's a yellow zone." "Any green zones," she asked as she sat where he asked? "Not anywhere around here, I'm sure there's a shady spot that way, but chances are a sand beast is waiting their to eat a nearby traveler," Amid informed. They both nodded and started moving with their older brother again. "Our family scouts for areas that are perfect for building a village at. Grandpa said it's the hardest job other than being the king," Amid went on. "How is being a king harder," Melody yelled. "The king gets blamed for everyone's problems and in a place like Alabasta there are a lot of problems," Amid replied. "So who's the Maki families best friend," Amid shouted. "The heat," they both shouted. "We use our knowledge of hot zones and hotter zones to take down enemies, if we see pirates we lead them to a deathtrap and tell them there is treasure there," Amid shouted. "That's because?"

"We're the Maki family." The three of them laughed as they traveled through the desert. "Don't step their," Amid shouted at Monto causing him to stumble in panic, but he caught himself. "He threw a rock in front of Monto and it sank through the sand. "Quick sand, how are you so good at this," Melony gawked? "Knowing the dangers of the desert is in our blood, you just have to unlock that family instinct," he laughed. "No way, you just got special training from dad I bet," Monto yelled. Amid whistled to himself as he walked pass them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback overInv was walking through the desert thirstier than he has ever been in his life. "I should have got a jug of water before leaving, why did you do this to me Maki," Inv whined. Inv looked over and saw a tree in the middle of the desert. He through a rock at it to see if it was a mirage and the rock bounced off. "Thank goodness," Inv laughed as he walked towards the tree. _"Hey kid where are you going," _Maki yelled. "Shut up Maki, I'm taking a break," Inv shouted. _"Green Zones are just as dangerous as red ones here,"_ Maki yelled. "I have no idea what your even saying, that's how tiered I am," Inv whined as he layed against the tree. The tree shook, but Inv was to tired to recognize it. "Kid wake up, kid," Maki yelled as a giant worm came out of the desert and charged at him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback

"Melony are you OK," Monto shouted. "I'm fine, my butt just hurts," Melony shouted. Melony had fallen in a dark cavern. "Here, I'll lower a mirror," Amid shouted. He went through his bag until he found a mirror that was half his size. He then pulled out a rope and tide it to the mirror. "Do you see any precious stones or anything," Amid yelled as he used the light to scan the room. "I see weird writing on the wall," Melony shouted back. "What do you think it means," she asked. "Maybe one of the elders of a near by village can tell us, but we'll have to get permission from mom and dad first before doing an escort mission," Amid pointed out. "Wait a minute," Melony shouted up as she looked at a wall. "I see some sort of jewel in the wall, I'm going to pull it out," she shouted. "Wait for a person that knows what their doing," Amid shouted. "Melony no," Monto shouted as she pulled the gem out of the wall. "See guys, no problem," she laughed. They were about to laugh two, but the cavern under them started to cave in. "Get on the rope Melony," Monto shouted. "The two of them grabbed it to support their sister and the mirror as she climbed up. "Hurry," they both shouted. "I'm her..." Melony slipped and fell off the rope and was consumed by the sand as she fell in the cavern. "Melony," the two of them cried. Amid fell back in shock and Monto started digging with his hands. "Amid, please help me dig," Monto shouted. "Amid please," he cried, but Amid stayed still as tears streamed down both of their faces.

"Melony is..." "Don't say it Amid," Monto yelled.

"Melony is..." *sop* "Please Amid don't," Monto whispered.

"Melony is dead," Amid cried as he fell to the ground. "It's all my falt for asking her to explore, I killed my baby sister..."


	27. Chapter 27

**Neb:** **Alright the next chapter is in fact up!**

**Luffy: Ben still doesn't own Onepiece!**

**Neb: Review to your heart's content and wee hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

Flashback

"Amid, Amid, get out of your bedroom and come down," a tall tanned skin woman shouted up. "Amid, it has been three days, time to pay tribute to your sister's shrine." Amid sat in his room sulking at the death of Melony. How could he let his curiosity get the best of him. By telling his sister to look in the cavern he had sealed her fate. "Amid, I'm leaving without you, Maki's honor the spirits of our family members not grieve, these things happen in Alabasta," his mother yelled up. Amid rolled over in his bed and ignored her, he just wanted to be left alone. What if Monto dies to, how would he deal with that, he was prepared to comfort his siblings in case if an adult who takes more serious missions dies, but his baby sister. She wasn't the strongest Maki family member, but he use to whine and complain when he was younger also. *Knocking* Brother, come on we need to leave to the funeral, if her whole family isn't present then she can't move through the sunlight into the sky," Monto cried. "She's gone brother, I wanted to wake up from this bed and hear her calling us down for breakfast, but she's gone," AMid cried. "I was suppose to protect you guys, what am I suppose to say at her funeral, that I'm sorry that I got you killed." "Amid, it is the way of our family to forgive and forget," Monto explained. "She hardly knows anything about our family tradition, she hasn't turned ten yet," Amid sulked some more. "I'm going to her burial ground without you then," Monto cried before closing the door behind him. He couldn't take his big strong brother's tears anymore, so he ran out of the room. _"It wasn't your fault, it was mine,"_ Monto cried in his head.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Flashback

"Shadow Drought Bullet Spray," Maki shouted causing the worm to hit the ground and slowly loose it's liquid. "You should have been more careful kid, I'm the one traveling for now," Maki yelled. _"Maki, you know it doesn't work that way, Inv needs his energy to turn into us," _Alexander reminded. Maki sighed and then nodded. He transformed back into inv who was still surprised by the giant worm. "The heat is messing with my observation skills," Inv groaned before moving on. The desert was so hot, but he had to keep going otherwise his friends will have to fight Baroque Works alone. "I have to get there," Inv mumbled as he moved further and further into the desert. He fell right down in a spot where the heat was hotter than the others. _"Inv, get out of their your in a orange zone," Maki yelled. _Inv got up and crawled forward. _"Not that way that's red zone, move to you right and head diagonally until you feel a cool pocket of air then go straight,"_ Maki explained. "Shut up Maki, a war is going to start unless if the others make it to Alabasta in time, you really think I give a damn about what area is hotter," Inv growled. "I will get through this and then help my captain defeat Crocodile," Inv yelled as he crawled forward. _"Inv, you have to listen to me, so we can survive," _Maki yelled._ "Isn't it your dream to complete our dreams and find your origins." _Inv grunted and then clwled in the direction Maki asked him to go. _"It's a little easier here isn't it,"_ Maki laughed. "Quit trying to get familiar with me, I'm done with you Maki, you could have been patient, but now I'm out here alone because of you," Inv growled. _"Your not truly alone Inv,"_ Alexander spoke up. _"You have us, and your crew is with you in spirit as well."_ Inv nodded before getting back to his feet and making his way forward again. "I wont give up, not when my friends need me," Inv yelled._ "That's the spirit kid,"_ Jack laughed in his mind. _"Keep moving until your feet can't take you anywhere anymore."_ _  
_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback

"Monto wait up," Amid shouted. "Amid, your finally here," Monto shouted. Monto and Amid both grinned at each other before walking towards the shoreline. "Once we declare a port where people wont get attacked we'll be heroes," Amid shouted. Monto smiled and then looked down. "I hope sister is watching over us," Monto whispered. Amid looked down also and then smiled. "Brother, I have payed tribute to her grave, so she can move on now," Amid reminded. Monto grinned at him. "Your right, of course our baby sister is watching over us," Monto laughed. The two of them continued down the shoreline and took a look around. "Sea Creatures that no how to fight down there, best to stay clear," Amid laughed. "How about down there," Monto asked? Amid looked over and shook his head. "The ships would get damaged by the rocks down there." They both looked for a bit longer until they found a place they decided was good enough to become a new port. "Alright lets head back," Monto decided. "Right behind yo..." A man grabbed hold of Amid and pointed a gun to his head. "Place your hands behind your head or your brother dies," the man shouted. Monto did as the man asked and put his hand behiind his head. two bigger men came over and bound there hands and blindfolded and gagged them. ""Looks like we got a few Maki family members," a man grinned. "Percect, they can resist heat and work three times as long as our average miners," the other man laughed. "Come on boys we're headed to the East Blue..."


	28. Chapter 28

**Neb: The next chapter is here. I hope you enjoy!**

**Luffy: He does not own Onepiece. Review to your hearts content!**

Flashback seven years later

"Keep digging you worm," a fat, ugly, bald man with a long black beard that was covered with gold rings shouted as he whipped Monto across his bandaged face. "Listen to what Captain Gold Beard says or walk off this cliff and let the abyss claim you," a man shouted. One man stood up and was headed for the cliff before he was whipped to the ground. Tears streamed through the man's eyes. "Why, what the hell are you making us mine for, we have been digging for years and found very little of anything," the man cried. Gold Beard walked towards him and grinned. The man fell on the ground and began panting. "What is this power," the man gulped as his body dried up. "This is a devil fruit known as the Shadow Drought Fruit," Gold Beard laughed as the man dehydrated. "Get this man some water and make him work twice as long," Gold Beard ordered. "You've been working especially hard," Gold Beard laughed as he walked towards Monto. "What is your name kid." "M-Maki.. My name is Maki sir," he replied. "Maki then, what is your brother's name," he asked? "I am Maki sir," the brother replied. "Your both Maki," he laughed. "What cruel parents did you have? Well I just wanted to let you know I made a nice Silver Dagger out of your hard work," Gold Beard Informed. "You should feel honored that Seven years of your life created such a beauty." The man started to laugh as he put his Knife back in his belt. Amid jumped at him grabbed the knife and Stabbed it in his throat. "How did you get past my shadow barrier," Gold Beard choked. "The heat is a Maki's friend, didn't you know," Amid growled. Gold Beard collapsed as his men ran at pulled out their rifles and were about to fire, but a Silver haired man jumped by them and kicked all of them off of the cliff at once. The Maki brothers didn't get to see the man's face before he disappeared off of the cliff himself. "Talk about dumb luck brother," Amid laughed as he twirled the knife in his fingers. "That's not dumb luck this is," Monto shouted as a fruit appeared from the man's body. Monto grabbed it and ate it. "Brother, at least wait to think about your ability to swim. "That doesn't matter, we need a way out of here and we live in a desert country," Monto yelled. "From now on call me Shadow Drought Maki," Monto decided. "I'll call you brother until we make it back to Alabasta brother, then you can have your old name back," Amid yawned. "Fine, I guess we can call you Silver Knife Maki then," Monto decided. "Fine, what ever floats your boat," Amid decided. The two of them heard other men running over. "if only this fruit was long range," Monto whined. "If only it was a Logia type," Amid corrected. "Then we wouldn't be able to kill their captain," Monto reminded. "Right, here thy come," Amid yelled before a group of men ran up. Maki put his hands up on instinct and saw several balls fly in the air. "Brother, you are making balls come out of your shadow," Amid gawked. Monto struck one of them with his hand sending it into one of the slavers. "Water, I need water," the man begged as he fell to the ground. "Oh, this will be fun," Monto laughed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Flashback

Inv kept walking until he saw a whole in the sand starting to form. Inv stepped back and then walked around it. "I'm not an idiot," Inv said to himself aloud. He continued forward until a hand stuck out of the sand and grabbed him. the hand was metal and it tried to pull him in. "A little help Jack," Inv yelled turning into the flame headed man Fire Cannon Jack. "Fire Canon Viper," he souted releasing a row of Flaming Cannon balls at the hand forcing it to let go. "What a waiste of my time," Jack yawned before two hands came out of the ground and went for him. He jumped back and saw a short steel body of Armor with a gem at the center of the chest climb out of the ground. "What the hell is that," he yelled before lifting his sword. "Fire Cannon Slash," Jack shouted before slashing through the air at the creature sending it in flames. Jack grinned before it started walking out of the fire towards him. _"I'm sorry, are you trying to kill it or make it shinier, I fail to see that clearly," _Alexander laughed. "Shut up Golden Eyes," he shouted before pointing his hands at his target. "Fire Cannon Viper," he souted before creating his row of Cannon Balls and firing them at the armor. The armor walked through the explosion unharmed and pointed it's arm towards Jack and fired a beam of light at him. He yelled out in pain as his arm burned from it's ray of light. "Alexander, we need a Haki user," Jack yelled as he fell to the ground and turned to Alexander. Alexander turned both of his arms, both of his legs, and his cane to metal and began kicking the armor. The armor grabbed hold of his leg and started spinning while latched to him and then let go sending Alexander flying towards a pile of sand. "Perhaps Bell's pulverizing fire stick can help," Alexander groaned. _"Shotgun,"_ she yelled.

"Which does what?" _"It blows the shit out of... oh ha, your funny Alexander,"_ Bell laughed. When Alexander appeared Bell pulled out her Shotgun faster than the Armor could lift it's hand and started firing away at the armor. "The gem is just as durable as the steel and It hasn't given in yet," Bell yelled before jumping back dodging the Armor that jumped and swung a punch towards her. When it's hand hit the ground a sand storm formed right where it's hand landed. "This thing is powerful, Kiba, we need a different Haki user," Bell shouted turning to the marine. "What the hell is that," he yelled before the Armor jumped at him. He turned his chest into metal blocking the punch and then grabbed hold of the Armor. "No good, my Torture Fruit Powers can't hurt something that doesn't feel pain," Kiba shouted. "Brew, we need your assistance," he shouted turning to the long green haired swordsman. "Spiral Shark Strike," he shouted before slashing his sword in the air creating a shark out of pure energy that spiraled towards the armor. The Armor flew back crashing through several mountains of sand. "That ought to do it," he grinned as he turned around and walked towards the direction Inv was headed. His eyes darted to look behind him and saw the Armor walking towards him completely unharmed. "What the hell is that thing made of," Brew gawked as it lifted it's hand in the air. He slashed through the air as the Armor fired a beam of light. causing the two to collide with one another and form a giant explosion. Brew flew back and his eyes widened as he saw the Armor charge through the explosion and jump in the air after him. "Shark Fin Wind Strike," he shouted before slashing his sword through the air creating a wind that pressurized the Armor and foced it back into the ground. He caught himself mid air and began hopping through it trying to get away, but the Armor appeared in front of him and kicked him in the stomach sending him in a pile of sand. "This is beyond any weapon or creature I've ever seen," Brew realized. The Armor landed down in front of him and charged again. "Ok other spirit I need your help," Brew yelled. "Inv was running low on energy, but maybe his final spirit was powerful enough to beat the monster. The Purple Gem began to glow and the Sand around them turned black as darkness pred out of the Amulet and consume Brew...


	29. Chapter 29

**Neb: alright the next chapter and I do not own Onepiece.  
**

**Luffy: Review to your heart's content!  
**

**Neb: We hope you enjoy!**

The Armor pointed it's palms that revealed little mirrors towards the darkness and began blasting beams of light through it. Nothing was heard, so the Armor turned around to walk away back to it's hole, but a black gas mask with red lenses appeared in front of it. The Armor moved to swing a punch, but the masked man disappeared and appeared behind the Armor. The masked man was wearing a black leather suit and showing no skin or any part of his body under the suit. The Man kept moving fast every time the Armor attacked, but when the Armor did manage to hit it, the masked man would not be harmed at all. No scratches appeared on his clothing. The Armor sent a kick towards the man, but the kick hit the man in the face and didn't budge him at all. The gas masked man pointed his finger at the Armor's gem after grabbing hold of it's leg and holding it still and then blew a hole straight through it causing the armor to fall to the ground as the gem in it's chest glowed and began to repair itself. The Black Mask man turned back to Inv who ran as fast as he could from the armor while it was preoccupied with healing itself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Who are you spirit, why wont you talk to me or anyone," Inv asked as he held his medallion. The spirit did not respond as usual. _"This spirit managed to damage what I could not," _who the hell is he. _"Maybe he can't talk, that's why he doesn't,"_ Bell suggested. _"I still have a few scars from my life time and Brew has very visible ones, so perhaps he has scars that keeps him from talking, maybe in his life time his mouth was sowed shut."_ "That could be it," Inv agreed. "It's going to be hard to fulfill his dream if that's the case, but completing Maki's is our main priority," Inv reminded as he marched further in the desert. "Kid, after this mission is complete, My brother can tell us how I died," Maki pointed out. "What do you mean," Inv asked? "I can't remember how I died, All I get are flashes of me sinking and a horrified look on my brothers face!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback

"We made it, I don't believe it," Monto cried. "Brother we can go home now," Amid cried. The two of them had finally made it out of the minning area among with a couple of other survivors. "Hey, you guys look like you could use a lift," a silver haired man shouted. "Luckily after a few stops I will be headed for the grand line as well," he laughed. The two of them grinned to each other and ran towards the ship. "Thank you for saving us sir," Monto beamed. "We have little to give you, but I've got a silver knife to pay you with," Amid proposed. The silver haired man shook his head and smiled at them. "Material possessions mean nothing to me, I care more for smiles than I do of money," he laughed. The to of them grinned big causing him to laugh harder. "Thank you both, you made my day," the man laughed. "Come, let us go to our next destination," he decided. "Hey sir, who are you," Amid asked? "Me? oh how rude I forgot to introduce myself," he laughed. His face became serious and he got into a bowing stance. "Alexander Golden Eyes at your service my wonderful friends," he introduced. "Thank you for taking us with you Alexander," Amid thanked. "Yes thank you," Monto thanked. "We wish to make it to Alabasta as soon as possible. "Like I said before, their ill be a few more stops for people who wish to travel to the Grand Line," Alexander replied. "Best be on board now, if your in such a hurry," Alexander went on. The two of them nodded and ran aboard the ship with the rest of the survivors.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There were only a few people at the time on the ship as they each shared laughs. Amid and Maki made a name for themselves as they went on Islands where people were being oppressed and they rescued them. Alexander tought Amid how to use his Knife better to where he could attack from long range with his knife. He also learned how to harden his body, though he couldn't turn it to steel like Alexander could. More people came on the ship, but few of them were actually fighters. "Hey what's that thing on your back," Monto asked. A girl turned around and grinned at him before pulling her eyelid down and saying. "I'm not telling you," she laughed. Amid laughed at his brother for letting his curioaity get the better of him, but Monto could swear she was packing a weapon. Alexander didn't mind weapons on his ship, so he guessed it didn't matter. "We are now headed for the grand line," Alexander informed on the intercom causing everyone to cheer. "Hey, who the hell are you," Alexander shouted. It was strange for Alexander to get angry of all people, so naturally everyone starred at the Intercom expecting it to do something weird. A woman's voice could be heard from the speaker. "I'm afraid their is someone of immportance on this ship and we are forced to do a search, if you do not comply then we will be forced to shut you down." "We, what do you mean we," she shouted. "My friend is shy, but he doesn't do much talking any way," she pointed out. "I will not hand anyone on this ship over to you, so forget it," Alexander yelled. "Fine we'll take him by force then."


	30. Chapter 30

**Neb: I do not Own may review to your hearts content.  
**

**Luffy: Enjoy the next chapter!**

"I'm here at the village, finally," Inv sighed in relief. "Hey is there an Amid Maki her," Inv shouted. Several rifles were pointed out of every window towards him." "Amid Maki is out paying tribute to his parents, sister, and brother's grave," a man shouted. "What's with the hostility, I've come with a message for him," Inv shouted. A twenty year old woman stepped out of the house holding a rifle and came closer. "What's the message," she asked? "I'm afraid this message is for Amid Maki and him alone. "I am his daughter, Elena Maki," she shouted and I deserve respect. "The Maki family doesn't take kindly to your words, leave now or face the consequence," another man shouted from a window. "Monto, I need your help," Inv yelled. They all looked pussled until Inv transformed into the bandaged devil fruit user. "Wait, your Monto, but your suppose to be in the next life," Elena gawked. "How long ago did I die," he asked? "Thirty Five years ago on a ship that headed for the grand line," she replied. "Come with me, Amid doesn't have much time," she yelled. Monto quickly followed her until they came in a building where they found a sick old man in front of them. "Amid, is that you," Monto asked. "Fifty four is to young of an age to go down, but that can't be helped," Amid coughed. "Monto, is that you my brother," he asked? Tears filled in his brothers eyes. I could have died their with you, but I survived some how. You sank to the bottom of the ocean and I drifted on a raft to a nearby Island where a kind man brought me back home. Please forgive me, for not being able to protect you brother." "I forgive you brother, I love you, and you did protect me, whether it was on our journey or as slaves you always protected me." Tears filled both of the brother's eyes before Amid sat up and hugged his brother. "I'll be joining you in the after life," Amid whispered in his ear before collapsing on the bed. "Brother," Monto shouted. "Father," Elena shouted causing several people to run in to him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback

"Hey you two their, help me with this raft," a fat face man with a bubble on his head shouted. "Go to hell, celestial dragon," Monto shouted. A bullet flew through him and he collapsed onto the ground. "Brother," Amid yelled as he ran to his brothers side. The Celestial Dragon sniiffed before working on the wraft again. "I'm getting off of this ship, I don't want to be caught in this mess," he grumbled. "How could you do that to my brother," Amid yelled. "I'm a celestial dragon, we do what we want," the man shouted. "And I'm a Maki, we bow to no one except for our king," he yelled. The Celestial Dragon pointed his gun at the man ready to fire, but an explosion hit the deck and sent the Celestial Dragon flying until he landed into a broken piece of would where he died slowly and painfully. "Karma's a bitch aint it," Amid sniffed before grabbing hold of his brothers body and he tugged at it until he got closer to the raft. "We're getting off of here, forgive me Alexander," Amid whispered before pulling him and his brother onto the raft. another explosion hit the deck and the impact shook the ship until Monto's body fell over board. "Monto no," he shouted about to jump in after him, but another explosion struck and he hit his head as the raft fell into the water.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Flashback

Inv walked back through the desert silent as a grave until Maki spoke up in his mind. _"Brother lived a happy life and had thirty seven children who will recreate the Maki family, I think I'm willing to call my dream to meet him one last time comeplete,"_ Maki decided. "But what about your questions of how you died," Inv asked. _"I sank from my powers, not much to that," _Maki yawned. _"Lets get to your friends now, I know a short cut from here to the kingdom,"_ Maki remembered. A hole began to dig in the ground and the short set of Armor jumped out of it at Inv. Inv's eyes turned pitch black as a memory of the Snow Devil came in his mind and the sand around him turned to steel and wrapped itself around the Armor. Inv's eyes turned back to normal and he felt faint. "What just happened," Inv asked? The armor began breaking free. "Maki I need you," Inv shouted. "What the hell do you need me for," Maki yelled as he appeared. "I can't dry a piece of Armor." The Armor broke loose and charged at him. Maki closed his eyes until he felt the armor grab him and pulled him in a hug. _"I forgive you, big brother Monto,"_ the Armor spoke within Monto's mind. Monto's eye widened after that as he looked down at the short steel figure. "Melony," he whispered. The Armor nodded and pointed at the gem. _"Remember this brother,"_ she asked? Monto fell to his knees and remembered himself playing with his sister until they came across a hole in the ground.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback

"Amid, take a look at this," Monto shouted towards his brother who was mapping out an area which would make a great place for a village to be. "Call this place three Cactus village, on account of it's three giant cacti," Amid laughed not really listening to his sibling. "You can go in there," MOnto suggested to Melony, "find some rich treasure and me and Amid can pull you back up." "Yes, that sounds like fun," she laughed. Monto pulled out a rope from his bag and lowered it into the cavern. Melony began to climb down until the rope came loose. "Ow rope burn," Monto yelled finally getting his brother's attention with Melony's scream. Amid came over and smacked Monto in the back of the head before peeking down the hole. "Melony, are you OK," Amid yelled down. "I'm fine, My butt just hurts," she replied. Monto sighed in relief and as he believed she would be fine.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Flashback

The Armor transformed to just a gem and flew in Inv's hands as he turned back to normal._ "A long time ago, a researcher managed to get a Medallion off of a Host and studied it to see how spirits get inside. With his discovery a Gem that could turn into a steel guardian was formed. Inv let me be your steel guarnian, so I may remain with my brother_," Melony asked? Inv nodded and smiled before his eyes turned purple and formed constellations which he used to study the gem. "Your low on energy, so perhaps you should feed off of mine instead," Inv suggested. "When your in your Armor form of course, you can hibernate in your gem form." _"I will do so, activate me when you need me." _Inv nodded before turnning around aand finding a bunch of Marines charging towards him with Jacob up front. "Inv," he shouted as he pulled out his pistols.


	31. Chapter 31

**Neb: And so we come to our next chapter. As it is the 31 chapter of this story I would like to thank the reviewers of this story once more. Lets go over Jacob seems how he's in this next chapter. He was met in Louge Town where he became Inv's escort. Like Inv he where's a medallion, but with five guardian spirits instead of seven. His gems are purple, silver, blue,red and a white gem. His silver gem glows when he projects his spirit's Devil Fruit Power through his pistol and releases steel wolves who can move by themselves. His Purple gem contains a spirit who draws his Cutlass which is a type of sword from his shadow and his rings are the items that allows him to do so. That's all I have  
**

**Luffy: He doesn't own Onepiece!**

**Neb: Review to your heart's content and enjoy the chapter!**

Inv stared at Jacob and his men as they ran towards him guns ready. "We are giving you one last chance to surrender," Jacob growled. Inv starred at him and then shook his head. "I'm going back to my crew and you can't stop me from that," Inv yelled. "Brew, I need your help," Inv shouted making Brew appeared. "So you small fries want to fight me," Brew laughed. One of them fired at Brew and he disappeared and reappeared in front of them holding onto his Samedoragon. He slashed through the man who fired at him and then moved straight for Jacob. Jacob transformed as well and turned into Shadow Cutlass. "Shark Fang Brew," shadow cutlass remarked. "I was wondering when we would meet." "Again with the danm titled, before I even got this sword I was known as Hurricane Brew and before that, I was Brew the Devil," Brew complained. "Let a guy be dead in peace for goodness sake," Brew laughed. Shadow Cutlass gave an unamused look before summoning his weapon and charging at Brew. Both of their swords collided causing the sandy dessert to split in two. "Your sword didn't brake, what's that thing made out of," he asked. "It is made out of my shadow," he replied before they began slashing more at each other. "Shark Bite Thousand Chomps," Brew yelled completely destroying his enemy with several stabs to the upper torso and to the face. Jacob's purple gem cracked as he fell to the ground. "Submit now, or face further consequences," Brew growled. "You killed my guardian spirit you bastard," Jacob yelled. "He gave me no choice, when a swordsman picks a fight with me, they better expect death as a possibility," Brew shouted back. Jacob Pulled out his pistols and red crosses formed in his eyes. "Wolf Pack Annihilate," Jacob shouted as he released his steel wolf pack at Brew. Brew grinned and slashed through all of them as his green eyes lit up with brutality. Jacob jumped back as Brew slashed through the air, but he was still cut by the green haired man. Jacob screamed in pain as his arm nearly torn off. Brew grinned before slashing his next strike. "_Stoooooop,"_ Alexander shouted as he transformed back to Inv. Brew acted like a monster at that time and Alexander didn't want Inv to be seen as one. Jacob collapsed on the ground as his arm started bleeding_. _"Let's take him to Captain Smoke," Jacob growled. "But sir your injured," one of them yelled. "One of you can escort me to the ship and make sure I don't die,but Captain Smoker can use this boy to get his whole crew two. "Yes Sir," they all shouted. Three of them grabbed Inv and put Handcuffs on him and two of them started working on Jacob. One of the Marines moved of and smacked the back of Inv's head knocking him out.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What is this you brought me," Smoker shouted. "He's a member of the straw hat crew according to Jacob," one of them spoke up. "Well done, Jacob, you never seize to help me," Smoker grinned. "Alright bring him this way he'll make a great..." "Crocodile, Crocodile, Crocodile," Luffy screamed as he ran down the street. Inv started to wake hearing Luffy's. "Luffy," Inv yelled. Luffy ran right by them ignoring Inv causing them all to sweat drop. "Luffy you jerk," Inv yelled as he struggled on the Cuffs. "Melony, I require your help," Inv yelled. The short girl Armor appeared and kicked the Marines away and started fighting Smoker. _"No good, I can't touch him Inv,_" Melony pointed out. "That's OK, Alexander I need you," Inv shouted turning into the silver haired man with golden eyes. Alexander kicked Smoker away and then collected Melony's gem before running with Luffy. "Crocodile, Crocodile, Crocodile," Luffy yelled. Usopp, Nami, and Zoro met up with them as Alexander turned back after exchanging a smile with Zoro. "Well what happens now," Inv asked? Nami picked Inv's handcuffs as they ran. "We're headed for that casino," Nami explained. "Stop right their several men shouted. "Jeez these guys are annoying," Zoro yelled as he slashed through all of them. When the y broke in the Casino Luffy started yelling. "Crocodile," Luffy yelled. Everyone starred at him and then went back to what they were doing. "Crocodile, come out so I can kick your ass," Luffy shouted again. Everyone ignored Luffy until Nami and Usopp hit him in the back of the head. "He's not coming out that way," Nami yelled. "Hey where is Vivi," Inv asked? "Oh yea," Nami and Usopp both said at the same time. "Vivi, Crocodile, come out," Usopp, Luffy and Nami yelled receiving an unamused look from Zoro and a face palm from Inv. "Glad to see you guys again two," Inv mumbled. "Straw hat," Smoker yelled as he ran towards them. "Damn he's persistent," Luffy yelled. It was unlikely for Luffy to be afraid of anyone, but Inv found himself running with the others. "Luffy, I think he's grown attached to you," Zoro joked. "VIP room is right this way," several waiters pointed. Luffy and the others ran down that direction. "This is a trap," Nami yelled. "VIP means free drinks," Zoro remembered. "Let's go," Luffy yelled. The five of them ran down the hall from Smoker as they saw a crossed hall way. "VIP and Pirates I say we go VIP," Usopp yelled. "But we're pirates," Luffy yelled. "He has a point," Usopp agreed and they all turned in the Pirates direction. :This was certainly unexpected," Smoker yelled. Nami and Inv both grabbed each other and screamed as they fell. "I can't believe we fell for the oldest trick in the book," Zoro growled as he fell down in a crossed leg position. Usopp was yelling about some sickness of some sort. "I hate trap doors." Luffy yelled.


	32. Chapter 32

**Neb: Well now the Crew have gotten themselves in a bad situation. **

**Luffy: We can get out, don't worry, but did you know Neb owns no part of One Piece.**

**Neb: Dammit Luffy they know that, on with the chapter**

**Luffy: You should review to your hearts content! **

**Neb: We hope you Enjoy**

Inv woke up inside of a cage where he saw Zoro and Smoker raising arms against one another. "This is no situation to be fighting," Usopp yelled. "He's right, besides he's made of smoke, your sword is useless against him," Nami pointed out. Inv was about to agree with her, but someone beat him to that punch. "She's right, your all going to die together," a man laughed with a sinister voice. "So why not make an effort to get along." "It's Crocodile," Smoker observed. "Alright," Luffy grinned. "Right, I couldn't tell with all the other crime lords we are up against," Inv yawned sarcastically. Smoker grunted at him and Crocodile bursts out laughing. "That kids great, he's cold and has little emotion in his voice."So he's one of the seven warlords," Zoro grunted. "He's pirate scum just like I imagined," Smoker growled. "My, you never believed I was on your side did you Smoker like your superiors did," Crocodile grinned. "And you were right, you know Smoker I have a feeling youl die bravely in the line of duty. I'll be more than happy to inform the government that you fought bravely against the Straw Hat crew. The government never ordered you to come here, so your on your own. After all they're confidence lies with me a warlord of the sea." "You big old bag of wind, your crocodile," Luffy yelled. "Fight me like a man you big du..." Luffy dropped to the ground when he touched the cage bars. _"Oh right, his devil fruit powers requires touch, so in here he's useless," _Jack observed. _"How unfortunate really, I feel bad for him and I doubt Crocodile would put him in this place if he wanted to fight," _Alexander spoke up. _"Are we going to break out of here or what,"_ Bell growled. _"Wait, I want to see what happens next," _Brew hushed her. "Brew," Inv whispered. "Wait what did he say last," Inv asked? The spirits talked over their last conversation. "Apparently he has a special guest," Zoro yawned. "Oh," Inv replied. Ms. Allsunday came in holding Vivi and threw her down on the ground. Vivi's hands were bound with rope. "Vivi," Inv shouted along with the others. "I'm headed to Aluburna and your welcome to travel along, but you would want to save your friends wont you.," Crocodile grinned. He pulled out a Key and Luffy's face lit up with anger. "Give me that Key you bastard," Luffy yelled. "Don't listen to him Vivi, we can find a way out without his help," Inv shouted. "Oh, you mean with these," Crocodile laughed holding his Medallion and his gem. "Wait, how did you get that," Inv yelled. Crocodile through the Medallion in the center of the room with the key and the gem and the floor opened up sending them into the water. _"Inv, I'm loosing contact with you," _Alexander yelled before his voice went silent. "Alexander," Inv yelled. "You don't think I wouldn't know about your kind, I do have two of my own after all," Crocodile laughed. "Wait there are two of them," Inv gawked. "Yes, two members one Female and the other Male. Miss. Springtime and Mr. Negative," Crocodile laughed. Vivi gawked at the water. "What's wrong," Luffy shouted. "One of the Banana head Crocodiles ate the Key and Inv's items as well," she cried. Inv's eyes widened and then filled with Hate. "Crocodile," Inv shouted before throwing one of his daggers at Crocodile. Crocodile moved to the right dodging it and grinned. "As if that would work on me," He laughed. Inv glared at him with hatred. First he takes his Items from him, but allows the others to keep their weapons, then he laughs at him Inv in a mocking tone. Crocodile left the room laughing still. "Your choice Miss. Wednesday, Millions of lives or five of your friends. It's not your fault, this country is just made up of a bunch of idiots. The young rebels and that pathetic old man." Inv ignored Crocodile and the others and was trying to focus on his gem, but he couldn't here Melony's voice. Inv looked op and saw sand form in Crocodiles hand. "He controls sand," Inv gawked. _"Then my dagger would have been useless had I hit him,"_ Inv realized. "Why," he yelled. "Why," crocodile repeated. "Why do they get to keep their weapons and I loose mine," Inv continued to yell? "Your acting like a child who was seperated from his favorite toys, you lost those Items because you could use them to escape," Crocodile explained. "I don't wish to waiste my time with you anymore, I could grab you and have you replace Miss. Spring time, but Mr. Negative is more powerful than the both of you and that idiot Marine fanboy combined," he laughed. "Don't talk about Jacob that way, he is a real Marine," Smoker yelled. Crocodile grinned once more before turning around and leaving. Miss. allSunday left with him and the room began to flood. "He's really thought of everything, he left you your weapons to humiliate you guys and took what was actually a threat," Inv mumbled as he fell to the ground. "He really is an evil genius, but how can we stop someone like that." Luffy punched Inv in the back of the head. "Shut up Inv, we'll kick his ass," Luffy yelled. Inv's eye widened as he starred at his captain with shock. "_He's in his greatest weakness and he still thinks he can win," Inv thought. "That's my captain..."_


	33. Chapter 33

**Neb: Next chapter up and lets go over Ms. Springtime seems how we brought her up in the last chapter. The close she likes to wear are usually yellow and white. She where's a white straw hat that is covered with Springtime flowers. How she got them when she lives in a desert country is a mystery, so obviously she didn't always work for Crocodile. Here Medallion consists of four white gems and a black one. She hides her Medallion under her shirt and exposes it when she's fighting. All of her spirits couldn't stand up to Inv's, but Inv had the advantage do to wider range of options. She carries no side weapons and she relies on her Spirits to fight for her more than Inv relies on his. She does however pack a powerful kick like Sanji and can skip in the air.  
**

**Luffy: Now that her note is done Neb does not own Onepiece.**

**Inv: Review to your hearts content.**

"Where all going to die," they all screamed. Inv was shocked that his captain was, so brave a second ago, but now he's panicking as much as Usopp. Nami stuck her hands out of the cage bars. Come here Crocodile and get some," she yelled. She pulled her hand back in and The Banana head Crocodile hit the bars. "Clever, your using the Crocodile to get us free," Inv observed. "That's right, come here you stupid animal," she yelled. The Crocodile broke it's teeth against the cage. "What is with this cage," Luffy yelled. "Dammit, if only I was a better swordsman than I would cut through this cage," Zoro growled. Inv looked at Zoro and then back to the Crocodiles that were swarming through the room. _"Melony, can you here me... Melony,"_ Inv called out with his mind. _"No good, she's not in any of these Crocodiles,"_ Inv realized. "Some one should teach you table manners," Sanji shouted as he kicked one of the Banana Crocodiles out cold. "Sanji," they all yelled. "Namiswan do you love me now," he shouted with hearts in his eyes. "Yea, yea, sure," Nami replied. "Is this really the time for that," Inv reminded. "What an idiot," Zoro growled. Sanji ignored the both of them and continued to dance. "Go for the third one that entered the room," Smoker shouted. "His growl is different from the others," he pointed out. The three crocodiles growled and Luffy and Usopp both became dumbfounded. "They sound the same to me," Luffy responded. "I can hear it now, great work Marine Captain," Inv responded. "This changes nothing between us though," Inv growled. "I'm hurt," Smoker mocked. "Sanji try to call out for Melony in your mind when you get close enough to that Crocodile," Inv shouted. Sanji kicked through a few more Crocodiles and jumped towards the Crocodile with the Key. "Inv, who's Melony," Nsmi asked? "Long story, I'll tell you when we're out of this mess," Inv replied. _"Melony, can you here me,"_ Sanji asked? _"This is stupid, what am I doing_." _"Calling out to me,"_ another voice responded in Sanji's head. _"i communicate in people's minds, because I have no voice of my own, you learn a lot while being trapped under ground as a suit of armor."_ Sanji became dumbfounded as he heard this. _"I'm going to barrow, some of your Spirit energy if that's OK with you,"_ Melony decided before breaking out of the Crocodile holding the Key and the Medallion. "Melony," Inv shouted. "That's Melony," Nami gawked while Luffy and Usopp formed stars in their eyes. "Melony is Awesome," they shouted._ "I can't use my light beams without the Sun, so we have to get to the Cage fast before this room floods,"_ Melony pointed out. Sanji nodded and the two of them raced for the cage Jumping on Crocodiles as they made their way to the door. _"Here I come Inv,"_ Melony called out. When the Key was put in the door didn;t unlock. "It's not the real key," they all yelled. Mr. 3 crawled out of the dead Crocodile and Usopp noticed him. "Wait his powers are wax, he can make us a key," Usopp yelled. "Good thinking," Sanji replied. Sanji kicked the shit out of Mr. 3 for a bit before making him open the door. Vivi ran down to them and starred at Mr. 3 after Sanji kicked him into a wall one last time while slapping a piece of paper on him. "What about all of the Crocodiles," Vivi remembered. Zoro closed his Sheath and Sanji, Luffy, and him were standing in front of several beaten up Crocodiles. Vivi started crying after that. "After I couldn;t even take down one," she cried. "They're abnormally strong," Usopp defended her. Inv patted Vivi on the back trying to cheer her up. "Guys I feel dizzy," Sanji remarked. "Oh right, sorry," Melony apologized before handing Inv his Medallion and turning back to a gem that floated in his pocket. More water started to fill the room forcing the Straw hat crew and Princess Vivi get forced away by tie Water pressure. "You over did it you idiot," Zoro shouted at Luffy. "Ah," they all screaned as they were forced out of the room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Crocodile walked back in the room pissed. "I'll kill them myself," he growled and saw that the room was broken and Mr. 3 lying in the water with a note on him. On the note said See ya later Shitty Croc, Mr. Prince." Ms. Allsunday and him both starred at the note while she was wearing an unamused look, crocodile looked like he wanted to strangle some one.


	34. Chapter 34

**Neb: I do not own Onepiece:**

**Luffy: Any Characters you want to explain now?**

**Neb: No, all we have left is Ganzo and the Snow Demon and they're dead, so...**

**Luffy: Review to your hearts content!**

Inv coughed water out of his lungs as he crawled back to shore. Sanji came up with Luffy and Nami and Vivi swam up with Usopp knocked out. "Wake up Usopp," they both yelled. Zoro came up next holding onto Smoker. "Why did you save our enemy shithead," Sanji growled. "It would have been easier to let him drown," Zoro agreed. Inv looked at him in disbelief. He was dumbfounded by not what Zoro did, but how they acted like it was a bad thing. Sure Smoker hated pirates and wanted them hanged like Jacob did, but he believed he was doing the right thing. Inv was about to speak up, but Smoker attacked Zoro and Zoro blocked his... weapon. _"What is that thing, a stone stick," _Inv thought. "Zoro, why did you save me," Smoker growled. Zoro starred at him and he starred right back. Zoro turned around and replied, "because that was the captains orders." Smoker starred at him in disbelief until Luffy and Usopp came through and began screaming. "Ah, Smoker," they yelled. After standing and doing nothing until Marines headed towards them, Smoker let the Straw hat Crew go, he let Luffy go on a violent note, but they all escaped and headed for Alubarna. "This way everyone," Vivi yelled. After everything thing that has happened. The straw hat's couldn't help but smile. Inv wasn't sure why him and his crew were smiling, but it felt right. It could have been the fact that Smoker let them go and changed his opinion about them or perhaps it was because their quest was finally coming to an end. Well for whatever reason it was they all just smiled as they ran from the Marines that chased them and that was good enough for Inv.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inv was dumb founded by something. It was either the giant crab they were riding on, the fact that Chopper became friends with a Camel who was friends with this giant crab or their captain abandoning their quest just to fight Crocodile. _"Come to think of it, how are we going to get Vivi to Alubarna when Baroque works blocks our way."_ "Mr. Negative is more powerful than Miss. Springtime and me combined," Inv mumbled to himself. "Come on Inv, I'm sure he was bluffing," Usopp laughed. "I don't know about that, he is the highest up being Mr. Zero, but after all of the research I have done, I didn't here anything about a Mr. Negative," Vivi responded. A dark gloom fell over Inv as Usopp and Nami tried to calm him down. "Well I've had all the luck running into the Snow Demon, Jacob, Ms. Springtime, and Ganzo, so it's only fair the Universe puts me up against Mr. Negative," Inv whined. "Calm down, we're not going to let you fight him alone," Zoro yawned. "Yea, and after we survive this fight, you can tell us all about your trip to meet Maki's brother and how you got that gem," Nami laughed. Inv smiled at that note. He completed a dream, but which spirit of his was next. Brew's would be hard to do, because finding a wielder of a certain sword is impossible unless they made a name for themselves. Bell wants to see the whole world from above and he doesn't see how he can handle that. Alexander is stubborn about his dream, Kiba's dream is to stop something from besmirching the Marines name again. Black Mask either can't or doesn't talk to him. Inv sighed at that, Maki's was convenient, but the rest if them are difficult. _"Cheer up kid, at least you've got my dream, just let me know when your ready to assist in killing someone," Jack laughed. __"Oh yea, I forgot the psychopath,"_ Inv remembered and heard a laugh coming from Jack in his mind. _"kid, this Mr. Negative sounds like no pushover, so it would be best to keep the Demon inside rather than freeing it," _Jack pointed out._ "Very good Jack, perhaps your not a brute after all," _Alexander smirked. Bell cracked up along with Maki and Brew while Jack grumbled angrily. _"Don_'t w_orry kid, I'll protect you from the big bad bounty hunters," _Bell cued. Inv blushed to that, she can be embarrassing when she wants to be. "Inv are you alright, your face turned red," Sanji pointed out. "Oh my god, some one get him water, he's over heating," Usopp over reacted. "What, some one get a doctor," Chopper yelled. "You're the doctor," Inv pointed out. "Oh yea, I'm the doctor..."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"When they got close to Alubarna, they each received a cloak to disguise themselves as Vivi. "I'm Vivi," Nami yelled. "No, I'm Vivi," Zoro yelled in a girly tone. The plan was weakly put together, but it at least surprised their enemies giving Vivi enough time to slip by them and make it inside the village. Inv decided their was no point in pretending he was her, because his size made him the obvious one. "Hello again," a girly voice called out as a foot landed in Inv's face sending him flying back. "I thought I gt rid of you," Inv growled. The girl grinned as she through off her own dessert cloak to reveal who she is. "Crocodile still had use for me, little Inv, after all my partner is the center of his plans," she giggled. Inv stood up and glared at her angrily. "Who is Mr. Negative, Miss Springtime," Inv growled.


	35. Chapter 35

**Neb: Here we are with our heroes**

**Luffy:Pirates!**

**Neb: Our Pirates, I do not own One Piece**

**Luffy Review to your hearts content, if you have meat, you may give it to me, but I won't share!**

**Neb: O_O' ... Miss. Springtime Vs. Inv, who will win.  
**

"Maki, let's do this," Inv shouted. "Time to win, my centaur Rue," Miss. Springtime shouted. Rue and Maki, both began a battle of ranged. Maki firing Shadow Balls at her and her firing Arrows of different sorts. "What do you plan on doing, I'm already dead," Maki laughed. "Don't take me for a fool, I'm a spirit two and I know that our second life is still a life, but with more restrictions then our first," she yelled. Maki shrugged before pointing where she was standing. "Water," she whined before turning back to Miss Springtime who jumped out of Maki's shadow as fast as she could. Shadow Bullet Spray," Maki shouted spraying his shadow balls at her. She jumped out of the way and ran up the stone wall straight to the palace. "If you want to fight me, you have to follow me," she yelled. "Masked spirit we need someone who is light on their toes," Maki yelled. The gas mask spirit appeared and ran up the wall after her. He shrouded himself and appeared in front of Miss. Springtime who turned into Sierra and kicked at him with her steel legs. "You little bitch, I almost wound up in the same prediciment as last time," Sierra shouted. _"What are you talking about, we're no where near a jungle,"_ Miss. Springtime growled. "I almost went into a village which that Jack guy would have been happy enough to burn down on top of me," she yelled. Miss Springtime stayed quit after that, seeing no point with arguing with her spirit. Inv dark suit spirit appeared behind her and swung his leg towards her. She jumped back dodging the attack, but a scrape appeared on her face. "What the hell is was that," she yelled before seeing the wall she was on split straight through the middle. "Crap," she shouted as she fell straight into one of the buildings. Jack now appeared with control. "That guy is a genius," Jack gawked before grinning and holing his hand in front of the building. "This blow finishes it," he shouted. His palms pressed against each other as a cannonball formed in his hands. Fire started to rotate around the cannon ball. "Ultimate Cannon... Fire," he shouted before releasing it at the house annihilating the whole building. "I hope whoever owned that place had insurance," Jack laughed. _"Damn, and people say I'm mean," _Brew remarked. "Shut it steel fingers," Jack shouted. Jack jumped down to check his work closer. Miss. Springtime stood their staring at her Medallion with horror as Sierra's gem cracked. "No, you robbed her of her second chance," she cried. "What, to rob the World Governments treasury," Jack laughed. "You bastard," she yelled before turning into Lea. "Ice Blades Dragon," she shouted before a crystal ice dragon with blades sticking out of it slashed at him. Jack flew back as a large cut formed on his Armor. _"Not, so tough when your enemies a dragon huh," _Brew laughed. "Brew.. it's your turn smart ass," Jack growled. Brew appeared and slashed straight through the Ice Dragon. "Done," he shouted before two more smaller ones shot at him. "Damn," Brew yelled before flying back. "Either Kiba or Alexander would have been fine choices," he laughed as he destroyed both of the dragons with his Samedoragon. "But if you want over kill," he grinned. He put up his steel demon arm. "Dark Arm Finisher," he yelled as he swung his steel arm in the air annihilating Lea. "No, no, no," Miss. Springtime yelled. "Don't act like you wouldn't have killed out of hesitation. "Your Maki guy was nicer, why do you have to be mean," she yelled. Brew pointed his sword at her and then recalled Inv stopping him from killing Jacob. "Well, get the hell out of here," Brew yelled surprising her. She turned around to leave and then looked back. "Mr. Negative is a real monster you know," she pointed out. Brew looked at her and then nodded. Miss. Springtime walked away limping from Jack and Brew's combined power killing two of her spirits. _"I still haven't shown him yet my final spirit, but I have a feeling we'll meet again," _she thought to herself. "Now let's find Mr. Negative," Brew growled before turning back to Inv.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miss. Springtime ran, she would never be able to take on Crocodile and his Logia devil fruit without Sierra. A man who had hulking muscles fell from the sky in front of her. His giant muscular chest was exposed and he wore a white light weight jacket with it's sleeves torn off. He also wore baggy white pants, had three golden rings on his ear, two golden rings on his nose, his boots were the same color as sand, and his skin color was light brown. His eyes however looked like a pair off cross axes. and on his neck was a tattoo of a minus sign. On his chest displayed an amulet that consisted of twenty five gems and one black gem in the center that was bigger than all the others. "Going somewhere Miss. Springtime," he grumbled. "I wouldn't want you to miss out on the party." Miss. Springtime shook in fear as he closed in on her. "Wait, please don't kill me... Mr. Negative.


	36. Chapter 36

**Neb: Well here is my next chapter!**

**Luffy: He does not own Onepiece**

**Neb: Please review to your hearts content. We hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"Minma, I need your help," Miss. Springtime called out turning shorter and growing her ears longer. She turned into some sort of elf midget that carried two pistols and a dagger. "Mega Slam," she shouted as she jumped at Mr. Negative who grinned like a demon. when she lammed against him a strong shock wave tore the area around them. "Is that your best shot," he laughed. "I would have expected better from her strongest spirit, oh well," Mr. Negative smacked her across the face causing her to fall through several buildings. He appeared above her and buried her head in the ground with his fist. Her next gem shattered leaving her with her centaur form. "Please don't I'll turn into a monster, she cried. "Don't worry, the destruction is yet to come of this area, but Crocodile asked me to kill you weather you killed the boy or not," he grinned. His arm turned to steel as he punched her in the gut. Ms. Springtime coughed up blood as she rolled on the ground. "Stop," she choked. "Please." Mr. Negative enjoyed the sound of her pain, but it was time to end this. The crossed axes in his eyes lit up as he lifted his foot over her head. "Melony, get him," Inv shouted. Melony took Mr. Negative by surprise and kicked him off of Miss. Springtime. "Your... helping me," she coughed. "I can't just sit by and let him kill you," Inv shouted. Mr. Negative kicked the shit out of Melony leaving her with dents. "Well that was a waist of my time," he growled. "But she was unharmed by Brew," Inv gawked. "Spirit, I need your help," Inv shouted turning into the black gas masked spirit. He became shrouded with darkness and disappeared and reappeared behind Mr. Negative. The spirit kicked at him, but he blocked it with ease and punched the spirit in the stomach sending him into a wall. "Your power means nothing to me," he laughed. "I possess twenty spirit guardians and one hell of a demon and I don't have to transform into them, because I can use all of their powers at once," he shouted before swinging a punch breaking apart everything around him. Inv's masked spirit jumped in the air and swung his leg in a slicing motion at Mr. Negative. Mr. Negative scooted back from the attack, but no blood was drawn from him. "Ever heard of Sea Serpent Dark Scale," he asked? He pointed at one of his blue gems and grinned. "The fish men feared him, because he could not be hurt, because of his strong dark scales. I have inherited his power and though my scales don't show, I assure you that they are there," he chuckled. He swung another kick at the black masked man who stood still and let it hit him. The Spirit fell back despite his effort in hardening his body. "I wouldn't have believed you would be this weak after the damage you caused that wall," he laughed. "But the damage I will do to Alabasta will make what you did seem micro," he laughed. An Arrow flew at him that broke against his skin. He turned his head towards Miss. Springtime. "Almost forgot," he responded before lifting his hand in the air and blowing a hole through her with a wave of a finger. She coughed up more blood as she fell to the ground and her eyes turned silver and blue cracks of energy formed in them as well. "Ahh," Miss. Springtime screamed as waves of energy shot out of her crushing buildings. Rebels and Soldiers could be heard in the distance panicking from the damage that was being caused. Mr. Negative grabbed her by the head and snapped her neck. "Good riddance," he growled. "What," Inv shouted as he turned back to himself. "She was your friend and your saying good riddance," he yelled. "She was a coworker, a insignificant girl compared to me," he laughed. "What makes you, so special," Inv shouted. "Because, if the bomb doesn;t go off at the right time... I will kill all of my spirits and release the demon," he replied with an evil grin on his face. _"Bomb, what bomb, and he would really kill all of his spirits just to give Crocodile what he wants,"_ Inv realized. "You bastard, I won't let you get away with this he shouted. "And what will you do," he laughed. "With Miss. Springtime's power," he began as his eyes turned silver and buildings around him broke. "I can level the area without the Demon if I want. With my powers, I can use the death of anyone I have ever killed to charge that power, that is why Crocodile had sulected us to be partners, because our powers can kill a country together," he shouted. "But he has other plans, have you even found out what your eyes can do, or are you just going to use Ganzo and Mila's powers," he asked. "Who's Mila," Inv shouted. "The Snow Demon, she was a nice girl until I killed all of her spirits, but I left her demon as a going away present from me to the people of that island," he boasted. "I gave Ganzo his medallion and sold him to Arlong, telling Arlong that he wasn't a human, but a monster with feelings as we all are," he laughed. Inv fell on his knees as he heard all of this. "But, that's not the worst of it all," he whispered in Inv's ear. "I think you would take more interest in the man I killed ten years ago in the north blue. The one you called daddy." Inv's eyes widened and filled with tears after hearing this. Mr. Negative bursts out laughing evilly until a sound came from the distance. "Gum Gum no. PISTOL!"


	37. Chapter 37

**Neb: don't you just love it when Nakama's stick together!**

**Luffy: well I sure do!**

**Neb: I do not own One Piece!**

**Luffy: Review to your hearts content!**

"Luffy, thank goodness your hear," Inv cried as Mr. Negative crashed into a building. Inv knew that wouldn't keep him down for long, but now he had his captain. "Inv, I can't be here for long, I still have to eat Crocodile," Luffy yelled. "Y-you haven;t beaten him yet," Inv gawked. "Yea, he's a lot tougher than I thought, but this time I'll win for sure," Luffy grinned. "How can you be, so sure," Inv yelled surprising Luffy. "What if that person has the power to take away everything you hold dear, then what." ears streamed down Inv's eyes. Luffy shook his head and turned around. "I would get stronger," Luffy whispered. "And stronger, and stronger, so that I can protect everything I have and loose nothing." With that Luffy left and Mr. Negative got up from the rubble. "What the hell hit me," he yelled. He looked at Inv and anger filled in his eyes. "You hit me, but how, did you call out for a spirit, learn to open your inner eyes," he shouted. Inv shook Inv ear as things started to break around him. "That must be it, like I use the souls of the executed to charge myself with an unlimited supply of energy, you must have learned to create someone to hit me in the face," he decided. "Well, it's over now, I'm done playing around, after all I have a job to complete and I may need your power to fulfill it," he shouted. Inv stepped back in fear until an image appeared in front of him seeing Sanji fighting some cross dresser. "What the hell was that," Inv wondered. "You can't beat me kid, not with your pathetic excuse for ambitions, your ambition is to help people when you can do so much more with our power," he shouted. Another image flashed in front of him showing Nami. _"Go ahead and take it, if a foot is all you want,"_ she screamed. "Nami, is standing up to someone," Inv realized. Another image appeared in front of him showing Zoro in front of a man who can make blades out of his body. _"I will learn to cut through metal,"_ Zoro decided. "He's fighting against an element that should be his weakness, but he won't give up," Inv whispered. "Hey kid, are you even listening to me," Mr. Negative yelled. "Wait a minute, your seeing things differently than you normally do, so your unlocking it... Even so, there is no hope to beat me," he yelled. "I will defeat you," Inv shouted. "I will beat you and help my spirits fulfill their dreams." He stared roaring with laughter. An image appeared in front of Inv of Usopp. _"There comes a time.. when a man has to fight... that's when his Nakama... and his Nakama's dreams are laughed at... Luffy will be king of the pirates and I won't let you laugh at that!"_ "Even Usopp is being brave, but what am I doing, standing here criening when it is Vivi who is the one I should be helping protect," Inv yelled. "I won't let you get away with what you did, to my father, to the girl named Mila, and to Ganzo!" "You can't beat me kid," he growled. "I am far to powerful." More things started to break around him and Inv as he started to charge himself. "Death's Grip," he yelled before making a giant spirit hand fly at Inv.

Inv put his hand up and blocked his attack. "What the hell," he yelled. he saw Inv and all of his Spirits standing in front of him holding their arms out. Inv had a dark glare on his face and so did everyone else. "Let's finish this," Inv growled. "Bout time," Jack responded. Inv eliminated the spirit hand by squeezing it tell it popped in front of him. Inv ran at him and he charged at Inv. "You can't beat me alone, I am far to powerful," Mr. Negative roared. Melony wrapped her arms around him holding him in place. "What the hell..." Inv cut him off midway through his sentence by slamming his fist into his face. "Your spirits are strong, but you lack your own strength and the strength of your friends," Inv yelled. Bell pulled out her Shotgun and fire at him, which he easily blocked by throwing Melony into it. Jack and Brew both swung their swords at him, and he jumped back dodging both just to be kicked from behind by Kiba and Alexander. He landed on the ground and fell to his knees. "You really shouldn't stand in my shadow," Maki growled. Another shot from the shotgun hit him blowing his arm off. "Ahh," Mr. Negative screamed in pain before a finger was pointed in front of his face. "Wait, don't," he yelled before it was jammed through his skull. Inv's masked spirit turned around and wiped his finger off. "Ha,ha,ha,ha," Mr. Negative began laughing before rising. "I can't believe you fell for that," he shouted before all of the damages disappeared. "I am invincible," he shouted. "Giant Shadow Ball," Maki yelled. as he created a giant shadow ball above himsef. "Are you really that invinsible," he growled. Maki threw the ball down at Mr. Negative and Melony grsbbed hold of him once more as the shadow ball crashed over them. "Times up kid, if were out any longer, you'll die,"Jack pointed out. "Until next time," Alexander bowed as the spirits vanished. Mr. Negative crawled out of the ground after having the ball press him further and further to the ground. "Ow," he winced in a dried up voice.


	38. Chapter 38

**Neb: I do not own Onepiece.**

**Luffy: He cannot own Onepiece  
**

**Neb: I'm in debt to Onepiece for all of the entertaining moments I have had watching it.**

**Luffy: Review to your hearts content!**

"What, their is a bomb," Nami yelled at Vivi. "Oh yea the bomb, I forgot about that," Inv remembered. "We're all going to die," he shouted. "Not quite, I can find that thing easily by honing in on Ganzo's powers," Inv explained. "Who is Ganzo," Nami asked? "No time for that, do it Inv," Vivi commanded. Inv nodded and focused in on the memory of Ganzo. His eyes turned purple and formed constellations. "I see the bomb, it's in the clock tower... and so is Zoro... and Sanji," Inv realized. "How did they know where the bomb is," Vivi wondered. "They didn't, Sanji wanted a better view of the city and Zoro thought North meant up," Inv explained. Nami face palmed to that and so did Vivi and Usopp. "Why Zoro," Nami complained. "Wait what is that eye power of your anyways," Usopp asked. "Well from what I've gather wearers of the medallion don't just get guardian spirits, but they also can unlock their own," Inv explained. "Unlock their own," Usopp and Nami both repeated. "I'll explain more later," Inv interrupted. "Lets focus on the bomb." The rest of them nodded and they started heading for the clock tower. "Something didn't seem right though," Vivi realized. "Crocodile didn't seem to care about the bomb that much." "He had a back up plan which I foiled," Inv explained as they made it to the clock tower. Hey, what are you guys doing down there," Sanji yelled. "Sanji, get up to the top, the bombs there," Usopp yelled. "Hey, why are you guys so slow," Zoro shouted down. "What the hell are you doing up there," Sanji yelled. "Beats me, the marines told me to go north and so I did," he yelled back. Everyone under the tower sweat dropped from that. It sounded even dumber some how when Zoro admitted to it. "Never mind that, guys get up to the top," Usopp yelled. "We're to late," Vivi shouted as the clock rang and the top of the tower opened revealing the bomb and two suspicious looking characters. _"Those two look stupid,"_ Inv thought. _"Why the hell did Crocodile hate Ms. Springtime when he had people dressed like frogs working for him."_ Nami thought fast and came up with a plan. "Guys we have to get Vivi up their," she shouted. "Why can't Inv get up there with one of his spirits," Usopp asked. "Usopp, I'm out of energy, it's so low I can't even communicate with them right now," Inv explained. Copper jumped Vivi into the air, sanji kicked her up further and zoro helped her up the rest of the way. Zoro fell flat on his back when he landed, but Chopper and Sanji landed safely. "This bomb is impossible to stop," Vivi realized. A falcon man flew over towards the tower and took the bomb. "Pell," Vivi screamed. "It has been an honor to serve your family Vivi," he thanked. Pell flew off in the sky taking the bomb with him. When the bomb set off everyone was in shock of how powerful the explosion was. The explosion must have wiped Pell off of the face of the earth. "Pell," Vivi cried. This wasn't the worst of it, Vivi watched as guardians of Alubarna and rebels killed eachother. "Stop it," she screamed. "Stop it please. Please stop, stop the fighting, please stop, stop the fighting, please stop, stop the fighting." Vivi continued screaming the words that met none of the armies ears. "Vivi," Zoro responded. Nami grabbed him and Sanji and threw them. "Punch them, kick them, do whatever it takes to stop the fighting," Nami cried. Usopp gave a worried glance to her before moving his attention back to Vivi who continued screaming. "Please stop, stop the fighting," she screamed as loudly as she could. "Maki, Alexander," Inv yelled in his mind, "please help." It was no good, despite his guardian spirits being wrapped around his neck, he had lost connection with them after his fight with Mr. Negative.

_"Hey, why can't Inv hear us," Bell asked as she panted inside the darkness of his mind. "He has lost a considerable amount of spirit energy by comanding all of ours, Melony, and even his own spirit to fight this battle," Alexander responded. "But sadly, it's not just him, we are weakened ourselves, forced to hear through his ears, but not able to speak through his lips." Jack looked down at the floor as he heard Vivi's screams and cries. He clenched his fist tightly enough to draw blood if he had any._ _"Wait what is that," Brew shouted. _A rain drop fell on Inv's nose. _"Water,"_ Inv thought. "Water, the rain is hear." Rain poured down causing the rebellion and the military forces to stop fighting as they looked up in the air. The sand storm cleared and everyone looked towards Vivi who screamed for them to stop one last time. "Vivi, I didn't know she came back," a man realized. They all starred up in shock as this had happened. Inv looked up further in the sky as he cot a glimpse of a person fall through the sky. The man crashed hard into the ground and everyone looked at him in shock. "Sir Crocodile," one man shouted. "Oh, so he's still sir, not when I'm done with him," Usopp growled as he walked towards Crocodile. Sanji grabbed hold of him, stopping him from going any further. "It's over," Inv whispered as he pulled a medallion out of his pocket that had twenty gems surrounding a black gem. _"Mr. Negative can't become the Demon if he's not connected to his spirits and Maki managed to find his family,"_ Inv thought. _"Everything has turned out for the better."_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"Thank you," a man thanked a kid who was lying on the floor of a breaking down tomb. "No problem," the kid responded with a big goofy grin on his face!


	39. Chapter 39

**Neb: The next chapter is here. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Luffy: He does not own Onepiece at all. Review to your hearts content please!**

When the Straw Hat Crew ran from the Marines they all made it to a dark ally. Vivi came to congratulate them and to present them as heroes, but the Straw Hat pirates turned her offer down. "Right, I can tell them all about you guys two," Vivi spoke with glee. "Vivi dear, please don't," Sanji commanded as he lit another cigarette. "Were a band of notorious pirates, the last thing we need is people knowing about us." "But we do need food," Chopper pointed out. "And rest, we would like to crash at the palace if that's OK," Nami pointed out. Everyone smiled at each other and Vivi and her dad walked off to their people. After that the whole crew collapsed. _"I think sleep was long over due,"_ Inv thought as he fell to the ground with his Nakama.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That damn brat isn't getting away with my medallion," Mr. Negative growled as he finished drinking a full bowl of water that filled up from the rain. "I won't let his damn power stop me from destroying this country for Crocodile." "So that's it huh," a man said as he walked from the black ally. "What the hell a marine," he realized as he looked over towards the man. "You have a medallion like I did, perhaps if I take yours, I can use your spirits. Jacob shook his head before pulling his guns out with lightning speed and shot him in both of his shoulders. "Ahh, you son of a bitch," Mr. Negative yelled. "Mr. Negative of Baroque Works, by orders of Seargant Major Tashigi, you are here by under arrest along with all of your fellow Nakama for the use of dance powder. You however will face a different punishment than the rest of your crew, because your bounty exceeds the limit for the jail center they will be sent to." "You bastard, don't you say it," Mr. Negative yelled. Several Marines ran over han cuffed him and dragged him away from Jacob. "You will be sent to Impel Down where you will spend the rest of your life in what ever hell awaits you their," Jacob concluded. "Take him to his private escort ship," he yelled. "Yes sir," they all shouted.

"Wait, not Impel Down, anything, but that place... Damn you!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Where am I,"_ _Inv asked as he looked around and saw a great field around him. "Where do you think you are kid,"__ Brew asked. "No where in Alabasta for sure."_ _"__I can talk to you again, I thought I was out of energy." "Your asleep kid and replenishing it, but that's nit why I have to talk to you right now, I can sense it," he laughed. "Sense what," Inv asked? "My rival blade. I can sense the wielder of it is somewhere in our next stop," he laughed. "Wait, you can sense your rival bladee where is it," Inv asked. "I'm not a navigator, I'm a warrior, a warrior with a very good gut instinct. The doragon blades clash again." Brew grinned and vanished as the field turned back to darkness. "Wait, was that where you were from, Brew," Inv shouted. "Where are you from," he asked? "The North Blue kid, I don't see how that will help you fulfill my dream."_

_Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Inv woke up to see Chopper hanging around next to his bed side. "Chopper, how are you doing," Inv asked? "Compared to the rest of you my injuries weren't that bad actually, but I was badly hurt and needed a lot of rest," Chopper explained. "What about you, how are you doing he asked. "Just rest, a bath, and some change in clothing for me," Inv explained. "My spirits took most of the hits in my fight and sod id Melony and..." Inv flashed back to Miss. Springtime's neck getting snapped by Mr. Negative. Inv clenched his hand tightly and gritted his teeth. Brew and Jack could kill Miss. Springtime and Jacob's spirits without hesitation, but Mr. Negative snapped his own partners neck just to get hold of her spirit. Actually, the only reason why Crocodile hired her was because her power was conveniently what he needed along with Mr. Negatives in order to destroy Alabasta, so he could remake the whole country into the one he wanted. It's a wonder why the world allows monsters like those two to live on it. "Inv, if you need counseling, I'm sure I cam provide more care than just medical needs." Inv looked at Chopper for a moment and smiled. "The way you sounded, so professional was cool doctor," Inv pointed out. "Shut up," Chopper yelled. "Saying things like that wont make me happy, you jerk." _"He sure looks happy," _Inv thought. "Don't worry Chopper, I'm alright, really, just been through a lot today." Chopper nodded and smiled at Inv. "That's a relief." "Chopper, How was your fight," Inv asked? "We fought a mole lady and a guy with a gun that ate a devil fruit," Chopper explained. "How does a gun eat a devil fruit," Inv asked. _"You either melt it into the forging of the weapon or load it as ammo," Brew explained. "I actually had one when I was a kid, but we parted eventually and you know... I got my Katana."_ "Interesting," Inv spoke up. "Stop complimenting me, I wont get excited from it," Chopper danced. Inv starred at him for a moment until he gathered that Chopper didn't realized he switched conversations on him. "Well, let's get some refreshments," Inv decided. "Right," Chopper laughed. "When everyone else wakes up, I think they're going to throw a party for us," Chopper pointed out. "They better, we saved their entire country," Inv laughed...


	40. Chapter 40

**Neb: The next chapter is here. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Luffy: Meat does not own Onepiece!  
**

**Neb: Neb does not own Onepiece!**

**Sokka: Hey, meat jokes are my thing!**

**Neb: Apologies, by the way I do not own Avatar the Last Air-bender either and this is not a cross over!**

"There are no pirates here I'm telling you," a guard shouted. "Look, if your with holding pirates from the Marines, we will be forced to attack Alabasta, so give them up. Inv and Melony walks by them holding some new clothing and books. "Hey," Inv greeted. "Hello, Sanji and the others made it back two if your wondering," the Alabasta guard pointed out. "Thanks," Inv replied. "Wait a minute, one of the members has spirit guardians like Jacob," One of the Marines shouted. "I am not a Spirit Guardian, I am a Shield Guardian, get your facts strait," Melony yelled. "My apologies ma'am," the Marine apologized. As they walked up the stairs away from the Marines Inv looked at Melony. "Melony, how long could you talk," Inv asked? "It's the first time I've done it in years," Melony laughed. "I asumed because I had no mouth I could not speak, but I guess that logic doesn't aply to the dead," she assumed. Inv nodded and they walked into the doors. "Well, I'm going to get changed into new close, so you can turn back. "Actually, I would like to read these books I got," Melony informed. "What books are those," Inv asked. "How body guards should behave," Melony answered. Inv starred blankly at her. "You can be my friend instead," Inv assured. "You hold my brothers spirit in your hands, I must protect you at all times Inv, I'm afraid we haven't gotten to know each other well enough to call each other friends, but thank you for the kind gesture," she thanked. "Now, you must get changed into your new clothes, the feast will begin as soon as your captain wakes from his illness," she commanded. "Yes ma'am," Inv replied. "Wait... no we did it backwards, your suppose to have authority not me," Melony whined. "It's OK Melony," Inv assured.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm starving," Luffy shouted as he woke up. "I would imagine, you've been asleep for three days," Inv replied. Inv no longer wheres the same uniform from when he was at Sanji's palace. He now wheres sandals, blue robes like the ones that Pell wore. He still wears the medallion around his neck of cours and he carries a small cloth bag that is strung to his belt by a chain that he keeps Melony's gem inside in case if he ever needs her. He hasn't found a hat he likes yet, so he continues to wear his neatly combed back hair style. His pants are beige shorts and his under shirt is blue. "Inv, how was your fight," Luffy asked? Inv looked at him for a moment and smiled. "I'll tell you about that after we get some dinner, the whole crew was worried about you. Copper and Vivi had been taking care of you." Luffy looked over at Chopper. "Really, thank you," Luffy grinned. "It was nothing," Chopper laughed. Zoro cam in through the door and Chopper's expression turned from happy to angry. "Hey, you were out training weren't you," Chopper yelled. "Yea, so what," Zoro responded. "Not like it's any of your business," Zoro yawned. "It is my business, I'm your doctor," Chopper yelled. "I'm starving," Luffy yelled. "I've missed fifteen meals." "Funny how your brain works when it's about food," Nami pointed out. "Yea, but by his count that's five meals a day," Usopp jumped in. "I except the challenge," a woman responded who looks a lot like Vivi's body guard. "Is that the cross dressing guy," Inv asked? "No, that's his wife," Vivi responded politely.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the feast began the Straw Hat crew began to eat like there was no tomorrow. "Man, I've seen pigs eat less," a guard spoke up. "I've seen them eat with more manners," another one spoke up. Inv's eyebrow twitched a little at the sight of his crew behaving that way, but then he decided he was starving to. Inv dug into his swine leg and started chugging down water that came his way. "Even the little ones are able to eat so much," one of them gawked. "So he went through a lot fighting Mr. Negative, but he is finally together with his Nakama at last. The only time he should feel sad about loosing his father is when his memories return, but until then he can continue to eat as much as he wants. "More, egg rolls," Inv shouted. Vivi was laughing as her friends ate so much. "The princess is actually alright with them behaving that way," one of the guards realized. "I didn't see anything in any of the guard books about ranting the whole time about the guests," Melony brought up. The guards looked over at her and she was carrying a spear and standing at attention with them. "What the hell are you suppose to be," they all shouted with their eyes popping out. "Melony, turn back to your gem form," Inv commanded. "Yes your highness," she replied before turning back. "He's royalty," they all shouted. _"Why Melony," _Inv thought. _"I think I read the wrong book Inv,"_ Melony responded in his mind. _"You're going to be hard to explain to my crew,"_ Inv informed. The crew starred at Inv for a moment blinking at him. "That was Melony Maki the sister of Monto Maki... I am not royalty," Inv explained. Everyone shrugged and then went back to eating. _"That was easier than I thought_," Inv thought to himself. As more and more eating occurred, the guards lost their composure as their faces turned from professional, to disgust, to laughing like maniacs. Inv had never eaten so much before, but he couldn't help but pig out after everything that they been through. "fourths please," Inv shouted. "I lost track of count, but more for me two," Luffy shouted.


	41. Chapter 41

**Neb: The next chapter is here. I hope it is enjoyable!  
**

**Luffy: And he doesn't own One Piece... why do I have to say this so many times**

**Neb: Because it has to be done every chapter and this is the most chapers I've ever written ever even of some of them are short.**

**Luffy: Review to your hearts content and I will become the King of the Pirates!**

Inv followed the others across the desert on a sonic duck. Apparently Mr. 2 had taken over their ship while they were away and now the crew needed to be off. Nami looked down as looking upset. "Nami, I know you two got close, but if Vivi chooses to be a princess their is nothing we can do about that," Sanji explained. "I can't believe we left behind the one billion bellies," she responded. Every reacted not to kindly to that. "Really, your upset about the money,"Chopper yelled. "What else would I be upset about," Nami pointed out. "Usopp fell off of his horse," Inv pointed out not really phased by Nami's reason for being upset. "That's his problem," Nami replied. "Your the one who caused it," they all yelled. They promised Vivi that they would come back around for her if she came to the other side of the Island, but it all had to be fast, because of the Marines. "Hurry everyone we have to get to Vivi," Luffy yelled. After that Vivi gave her speech that she chooses to be a princess above being a pirate. "Please, forgive me," she shouted. The Straw Hat crew did not look to her after that, if they did, the marines would come to believe the Princess has become one of the pirates. Vivi wanted to cry watching her friends leave without a goodbye, but then she saw them lifting up their arms in the air showing x that each of them had drawn. Vivi lifted her arm in the air as tears of happiness fell from her face. Everything seemed like it was going to be normal after that, but then Ms. Allsunday came...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You took away my right to die, so I'm joining your crew," Robin explained. "I see, OK welcome aboard," Luffy replied receiving several yells from across the ship. Sanji had a heart in his eye that showed when she came aboard and Zoro had a death glare. Nami wore a look of disgust and Chopper had a look of fear. Luffy and Inv however wore expressionless faces as to her appearance. Usopp had her seated at a table so he could inspect their new member. She used her devil fruit power to occupy Luffy and Chopper. She seemed to like Chopper, because she was starring at him the most. Inv didn't speak up, so she didn't know he was on deck yet, but if he was she would probably stare at him two. "So sho are you," Usopp yelled. "I'm Usopp, please to meet you," he corrected. "I'm Nico Robin," she replied. _"Truth," _Inv thought. "What your occupation," he asked. "Archeology, I come from a long line of Archeologists," she informed. "I see, so your family has a scientific background," Usopp went on while writing on a sheet of paper. _"What the hell, I'm suppose to be the Investigator,"_ Inv realized. "Go on," Usopp proceeded. "It was when I was eight years old when I realized I liked Archeology, after that the goverment has been after me and I've been on the run," she explained. _"Truth again," _Inv thought. _"Though it isn't her whole story."_ "You've been on the run sense you were a kid," Usopp realized. "I've had to work under notorious rouges to accomplish my goals," she explained. _"Truth,"_ Inv thought. "Crocodile is one of them," Usopp pressed. "Yes, I used him to get to the reoponoglyph," she replied.

_"Truth." _"And what is your specialty," Usopp asked? She looked at him and her face did not change. "Killing," she replied. "Luffy, I don't think she's safe," Usopp cried. Inv was about to tell him she lied that time, but Nami interjected. "Seriously, you two are pathetic," she informed. "Until recently she was the vice president of a crime syndicate and you want her on our crew. You may have these two idiots fooled, but I'm not convinced. You pull anything and I'll kick you out." "All right, I'll remember that," she smiled. "I just remembered I brought some of Crocodiles jewelry with me." _"Lie, she didn't just remember that," _Inv thought. Nami however came down with stars in her eyes. "Wow, I love you sister your the best," she squealed. "Alright, here we go," Zoro and Usopp said at the same time. "Nami's been haggled," Usopp deduced. "This chick is bad news," Zoro growled. "She's following her lead like some kind of pet," Usopp explained. Sanji came down with several hearts flying in the air. _"Oh god, it's the love dance,"_ Inv realized. "Look at him falling head over heels for her," Zoro spat. "yea well he was a lost cause from the start," Usopp replied. "Looks like we're the only ones left on this ship of insanity," Zoro growled. "Let's not blame them, they are simple minded compared to her charms," Usopp reasoned before Luffy did a Chopper impression that had him rolling on the floor with them. Zoro growled once more and looked at Inv. "Aren't you going to say anything," he asked? "I got nothing that you probably wouldn't have already guested," Inv responded. "I don't trust her either," he said before leaving. Robin looked at him as he left. _"He's a quiet kid,"_ Robin realized.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"I got nothing on her, her face is a mask, that's all I have,"_ Inv thought. He hadn't had this problem sense he met Zoro who also concealed his emotions with his brutality. "Hello, may I sit with you," she asked? "I'm Inv, this ships investigator," Inv pointed out. "Investigator, why weren't you asking me questions," she asked. "I didn't want to steal Usopp's fun, besides, he has better social skills," Inv yawned. "I see," was her reply. "I heard you say, you don't trust me, why is that," she asked? "Because you work with Mr. Negative," Inv growled. "He's a cold blooded killer who murdered one of his comrades before my very eyes. He also... I can't tell you what else he did, but lets just face the fact that you worked for and with two monsters." "Your reasons are fair, but I never got close to either of them really, it's not in my nature to get close to monsters," she explained with her smile. "I hope you come to trust me soon, we can have so much fun together." "I'll trust you the day Zoro is willing to trust you," Inv replied not harshly because it was just a statement to him. "If I may ask, why is someone so young working with pirates she asked? "I woke up with no memory on this ship and they became my family, I wish to find my origins and to fulfill the dreams of my guardian spirits, nothing more and nothing less, Luffy is my captain and that wont change even if one of us passes away," Inv explained. "I see, you love your nakama very much," she smiled. Inv wanted to smile to that, but he maintained his unimpressed look. She was vice president of an organization that controlled the man who killed his father whom he may never know. "I apologized, but I am getting a chill, I wish you the best of luck on whatever dream you referred to Usopp," Inv dismissed before leaving her. When he looked back he saw her trying to put her coat on Zoro, but he grabbed his sword as he looked up at her. _"I'm not alone on this," _Inv told himself.


	42. Chapter 42

**Neb: The next chapter is here. I hope it is enjoyable!  
**

**Luffy: And he doesn't own One Piece... Still.**

**Neb: We know! sorry for the long wait, but I promise I will update, but not as regularly as I use to. I've got things I need to do now.  
**

A little boy laid in his bed looking up frightened. A man with green hair, a demon arm, and sharp teeth was sitting on the ceiling upside down grinning evilly at him. "Go away, quit following me all the time," the boy cried and the man disappeared into nothingness. Tears streamed down the boys eyes as he shivered out of fear and laid on his bed. A woman entered his room and ran to him to comfort had long brown hair and green eyes and she wore a maids outfit. She looked to be about twenty three years old and she had freckles.

"Don't worry young master -, your mother and father will come to you and make you happy again," she encouraged. "I can't take it any more, they won't stop following me," he shouted as he cried on her shoulder. "Anya, what do I do to make them go away," he cried. _"If I call a doctor, the young master will be shipped off to a building for the insane patients, I can't let them take him away," Anya thought. "He's the kindest employer I have ever had, I can't work for anyone else."_ "Am I insane," he asked? "No, your not," she smiled. He looked up and fear spread on his face. "Your lying to me, I can tell," he shouted before running away. "Master -," she shouted. _"No, I can't believe I forgot about his keen senses."_ He ran and as fast as he could through a storm in the pitch black midnight. A pink haired girl ran after him. "Wait, your house maid Anya will be worried sick about you," the woman shouted. He continued running ignoring her. "Get away from me, I don't want to be stalked by ghosts..."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inv woke up drenched in sweat. This was the first real dream he ever had as far as he can remember. He felt his cheek and noticed tears had fallen from his face when he was asleep. "What in the world," he wondered. He looked up and saw his whole crew around him staring at him. "Hi, whats up," Inv asked? "You've been crying in your sleep for over an hour, is everything OK," Nami asked? "I'm fine, it was just a nightmare," Inv pointed out. "Would it be best if he stayed with us," Robin asked? "You have a point, maybe a change of scenery will make him feel better," Nami agreed. "He's not feeling well, call a doctor," Chopper over reacted per usual. "Your the doctor," Inv pointed out. "I'm the doctor," Chopper repeated. Chopper coughed before speaking up. "I agree with Nami as his doctor," Chopper decided. "What, he can't do that," Sanji yelled. "Oh please let him, he's just a child Cook-san," Robin cut in. Hearts appeared in Sanji's eyes and he nodded as a bit of drool fell out of his mouth. _"He really likes Robin,"_ Inv thought. Nami and Robin lead him to their room and slept with him. Inv did feel safer for some reason, but he couldn't figure out why. He nussled against Nami and smiled as he drifted back to sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The boy cried in the middle of the road as strange men came closer to him holding weapons out. "Hey, that's the kid from the mansion," a man laughed. "Good, lets bag him and give out a ransom note," a bigger man with six long scars across his face grinned. "Who are you," he asked frightened? "Stay away from me, they'll hurt you," the boy shouted. The men roared with laughter as they got closer. Blood spilt around the boy as red eyes appeared and disappeared in an instant. The men all fell to the ground with holes the size of a finger was poked through each of their foreheads. The boy ran away again awayfrom the blood bath. "Leave me alone masked man," he shouted.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Inv wake up," Nami shoved. Inv woke up and grabbed his head. "Are your memories returning," Nami asked? "I don't know, the boy looks like a shadow to me in my dreams and every time his name is spoken I can't hear it," Inv explained. "So it is," Robin jumped in. "No, it can't," Inv yelled. "As soon as my memories come back, I will become someone different... then I'll be useless to the crew." "Inv, nothing will change unless you want it to," Robin pointed out. "Unless Luffy gets stubborn as usual," Nami reminded. "I hope he does," Inv grumbled. "Your memories with us won't leave you Inv, your old ones will just come back," Robin assured. Inv smiled at her and nodded. "Thanks Robin, thanks Nami," Inv smiled. They both smiled back before they all went back to sleep. Inv slept much more peaceful that night, but he doubted that this will be the last night he will have that dream.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mr. Negative's eyes widened as several giants, fish-men, men and woman all approached him angrily."With out that Amulet, you can't use us like you did before," a man dressed like a jester growled. "Let's skin him," A woman with sharp teeth, blue skin, and a pointed nose yelled as she pulled a knife. "Lets saver the moment," a man spoke up. He was old and carried a long staff tied to his back. "I want him to live torture as many years as he has tortured others." "Good point," the fish-woman replied. They all cracked their knuckles as they closed in on him. "How are you all out of the amulet, what happened to the Demon," Mr. Negative yelled. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."


	43. Chapter 43

**Neb: I do not own Onepiece.**

**Luffy: Yea, he's to lame to**

**Neb: Luffy!**

**Luffy: :D **

**Neb: This next Chapter and a few after it won't be in the original story, I've added my own island when making it. Review to your hearts content!**

"Seriously guys, I'm fine," Inv assured. "Changing your environment didn't help either," Chopper pointed out. "Perhaps you'll need medication to help you sleep." "No, I'll sleep fine, I don't care if it's nightmares, it's been the first dreams I can remember sense I joined this crew," Inv yelled. "Let him do what he wants," Luffy intervened. "He's old enough to make his own decisions." "Luffy, I'm not sure if you've realized this, but you recruited a twelve year old," Ussop yelled. "A really smart one," Luffy laughed. "Thank you captain," Inv spoke up. "No problem," Luffy replied. The whole crew sweat dropped at how fast their expressions went away and they got all casual. "Maybe I should change his diet," Sanji began. "Sounds possible, have you been eating to much sugar recently," Chopper asked? "No," Inv replied. "Was your nightmares caused by Mr. Negative," Robin asked? Inv was about to say no, but then thought for a second. "He brought up my parents and that is probably what caused my nightmares," Inv concluded. "What did he say," asked Sanji? "That he killed my father in the North Blue," Inv replied. The whole crew gave him sympathetic looks, but he smiled at them. "It's OK, that won't hurt until I fully remember him, but from what I've learned in my dream is I didn't really know him that well," Inv pointed out. They all nodded until Zoro looked off in the distance. He grabbed onto his sword as he saw a man running on the water missing his shirt, but wearing long brown baggy pants. He had no shoes or sandals, and he wore a weird looking black hat that was shaped like a bowl. "Hello," he shouted as he jumped in the Air and drew a Katana that was twice the size of Zoro's katanas. It was red and the hilt had a mixture of a tiger and a dragon on it. "Brew's enemy," Inv shouted as the man collided swords with Zoro. A giant flash occurred stunning several crew members including Zoro, sanji, Chopper, Ussop, and Robin. Inv, Nami, and Luffy all jumped back lucky enough to not be harmed by the man. "A devil fruit user," Inv deduced. "I ate the Flash Bang Fruit," he laughed as his sword glowed and he swung it towards them. Luffy Inv and Nami jumped back Dodging it, but Nami fell to the ground stunned like the others. "Flash Bang Spit," he shouted before spitting at Luffy. Luffy fell to the ground as another flash came and Inv closed his eyes and covered his ears to resist the effect. _"This guys my enemy," _Brew gawked._ "I can't win on smell alone."_ The man appeared in front of Inv and grabbed his hands pulling them away from his ears. "Flash Bang Palms," he shouted before stunning Inv. "That ought to do it," he laughed. "Mia, lower your charm," he shouted. an Island appeared and he sailed the ship towards it. "Welcome to Hidden Palace," he laughed. "One of the most non advertized island in this sector. I'm Ricky the Flashman and I will be your guide." A voice could be heard around the ship as a girl giggled. "I'm Mia the Echogirl and I two will help you through this tour. Inv looked up and noticed Mirrors were hung on every tree and a woman and a man emerged from one of them. "Evelin the Mirrorgirl, at your service," the girl bowed. "They all found themselves bound in changes and cuffs that ejected from the man. "I'm Prison Chamber Alec and with my devil fruit I can turn my body or a person's ship into a prison," the man laughed. Evelin wore long white robes and blue face paint painted into triangles on her cheeks and forehead. Her hair was silver and so were her eyes. Mia was dressed in jungle camouflage. She wore shorts, boots, and a T-shirt all with jungle patterns on them. Her hair was green and tied into a ponytail and her skin was dark brown. Her eyes were light brown and she wore a goofy smile that Luffy usually had.

Zoro got to his feet and charged only to be shot back by another flash bang and then bound by the rope of the ship. "Alec," Ricky shouted. "Won't happen again boss," Alec pleaded. Ricky sniffed and then grinned. His hair was red like Jack's and his eyes were dark brown. His skin was tanned, but not as tanned as Maki's. "So, who will play our game first. "I say the kid, it will be fun watching him try to rescue his team mates while his Spirits are out of control," Evelin laughed. He grinned and grabbed Inv's Amulet and pocketed it. "Velma says he has a shield guardian two," Mia pointed out. "You don't say," he laughed before grabbing the stone out of his pocket. "You must have looked everywhere in Alabasta to find one of these," Ricky laughed again and then pulled a black gem out of his Pocket. "What were the odds you would run into one of the airs to the creator of Shield Guardians," he laughed. "We... just made it... out of Alabasta... yesterday," Inv growled. "True, but my family origins didn't start in Alabasta, we've been all over the grandline collecting strong souls," he laughed. "Course that was in my great grandfathers time." He walked over to Luffy and grabbed him by the shirt. "You're going to wish you were still fighting Crocodile when I'm done with you," he grinned. When they made it close to the Island he threw Inv on it and sailed down the river. "Evelin, get us out of here," he shouted. The Boat sank into the water the same way the Evalin and Alec emerged from the Mirror...


	44. Chapter 44

**Neb: I do not Own one piece and you may review to your hearts content.  
**

**Luffy: Enjoy our next chapter!**

Inv awoke on the jungle floor and began scanning the area for enemies. "What the, Alexander I need you," Inv shouted... "Alexander? Oh no, not again," Inv whined. He pulled out his two new daggers he got at Alibasta. One of them was silver and was used by Maki's brother. Another was a gift from the King he received at the spa room. With the Kings logic, he wasn't the King in the hot tub, so he could give a Pirate a present if he wanted to. Of course Inv couldn't make sense of that, but whatever floats his boat... It's blade is black and the hilt has gold thread around it. The dagger wasn't made for show, but it still looked pretty nice. The King told him it was used by a Scout that died for him. The last knife that he had was given to him by one of the Rebels, the man was grinning from ear to ear and saying the war was over and he no longer needed it. It was silver like Amid Maki's and it had a grip on the hilt to make it easier to keep hold of. The knife was sharp one side and flat on the other like a Katana and he kept it on his belt. "I have to find the others," Inv grumbled still in a daze. He ran through the Jungle and saw wild boars surround him and they got into charging stances. "Easy their my beauties, we don't want to smash our special guest," a woman in a purple hood called out from a tree. She was wearing a purple dress and her shoes were the kind a woman would wear to a formal dance. She smiled at him and whistled causing several birds to fill the trees around her. "I am Ella of the wild, though I don't look it, I am completely in tune with nature," she smiled. "Is everyone here a devil fruit eater," Inv growled. "Almost everyone, their is a girl here that wants to execute Zoro for hurting all of her precious friends," she giggled. "Vienna is her name, and she joined yesterday mourning around... six A.M. "She couldn't aid her friends on the Island, because she was off training her sword skills, but she wants to bring Vengeance in the name of Baroque Works the bounty hunter organization." "Where are my friends," Inv shouted. "Why, they are all around us," she laughed. "Quit working for that gang of Pirates, live on this paradise with me," she cued.

Inv held up his daggers not taking her offer. "Shame," she whispered before snapping her finger sending the Boars at him. He jumped in the air dodging the Boars. "Whoa, how long could I do this," Inv thought allowed. He landed on a tree beside her and pointed his dagger at her. "Stop this now," he growled. "You sound feral, I will tame you," she muttered before whistling and the birds flew by and knocked him off of the tree. Inv fell to the ground hard. "Ahh," Inv screamed as he heard a bone snap. The Boars charged at him and he rolled to the side dodging them. One of them trampled over him breaking one of his arms next. Inv winced at the pain and lifted his good arm with Amid's knife in his hand. "Don't come any closer," he yelled. "They don't listen to reason unless I command it," she explained. They all charged at him and stopped when she lifted her hand. "Now let me put you back together, so we can be friends and have fun in this never ending paradise," she continued to cue. Inv knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but why does he have to be, so weak right now. "Someone help me," Inv shouted. "I will help you, if you just choose me," she smiled. Her head shot to the right and she jumped to the side as a Cannonball on fire shot at her. "What the hell," she shouted. "Fire Cannon Arrow," Jack shouted as several Cannonballs flew at her in a formation that shaped them to look like an arrow. She landed on the forest floor and cursed as she saw all of the birds get wiped out. "I don't have to hold back any more," Jack grinned. "What, he was holding back this whole time," Inv yelled. He pulled out his Claymore and pointed it at her. "Fire Cannon Slash," he shouted before swinging a wave of fire at her. She jumped to the right, but her dress caught on fire. She tore off the pat that was on fire and brought her attention to Jack. Inv got a better look at her now that she isn't shadowed by her hood. Her hair was purple lie her dress. She wore bandages around both of her eyes wrapped completely on her head. Her lipstick was purple and her skin was pail. "Your more than anything I need," she cackled before whistling to Jack. "Oh no, not again," Jack groaned as he fell to his knees. "Miss Goldenweek took control of him last time and made him fight the strawhat pirates. "Your more Feral than any creature I have met. "I ate the Yasei no Hitotsu no fruit making me controller of all that is a beast," she laughed. "Then, you'll have no power over us," Alexander shouted as he and Bell came down. Bell trained her Shotgun on the woman and Alexander kept his eyes on Jack. "It's a good thing Brew and the Masked man went off to find your crew," Alexander smiled. Kiba landed next to Inv holding medical supplies. "Maki ditched me after we got these," Kai informed. "He said something about killing the bastard who dared to separate a Maki from his little sister." "I'm fine, go get my crew," Inv growled. "Order denied," Kai growled. "You are seriously wounded and your Amulet is to far away for you to control us." "Careful," Bell growled as the woman was about to snap her finger. "My trigger finger need scratching and you don't want that to happen. Inv couldn't help but let a smile form on his face. "Thought of a new way to use my Amulet," Inv informed. "We need to get it back, so I can try it." Kai smiled back at him as he patched him up.\

"Alright then, next stop is to find your amulet."


	45. Chapter 45

**Neb: And so our heroes move on to the next chapter.**

**Luffy: What do you mean heroes, you captured everyone except for your OCs**

**Neb: Perhaps, but it will still be epic won't it**

**Luffy: I guess your right...**

**Neb: I do not own One Piece!**

Flashback 

"Wow, is that the Fenikkusugorira Katana," a green haired little boy asked with sparkles in his eyes. The boy looked to be twelve and his arm was wrapped up in bandages and his teeth were sharp, but everyone on his island knew about his unfortunate features. His Older brother once made a bet with a demon, that he could drink more rum than him and lost. As punishment, he had to allow the thing he loved most to be tortured by the beast. The Demon tore out all of the green hair boys teeth and replaced them with shark teeth and replaced his arm with a steel demonic gauntlet that will grow with him as he ages. Once the Demon was satisfied with ruining the boys life he went on the their baby brother and ate him causing their mother to die of a heart attack. His brother became a pirate afterwards, not wanting to face his brother after what had happened and the boy was forced to live with his father whom abandoned their family a long time ago for a business trip. "Hey, keep away from that, it's dangerous kid," a man shouted. The boy was standing in a sword shop starring at the sword beaming with joy. "It's behind glass," the boy pouted.

"I don't care, I don't want some spoiled little brat running off with my swords and crying to his mommy about getting cut by the damn thing." A man with green long hair wearing a long dress suit and dress shoes came in. "A rich customer, what can I get you," The man asked? "My Son, he likes swords so much, so I figured he'd be here somewhere," the man smiled. "What do you want old man," the boy growled. "Brew, that is no way to talk to your father, now come with me," the man growled back. "I heard nobles acted like wolves, but I would have never believed it until now," the store manager laughed. "Was that meant to be funny," the father yelled while glaring darkly at the man. The man shuts up and the nobleman looks back to Brew. "Brew, when your mother died, I took it upon myself to raise you myself and I have found the perfect place for us to start our new lives at," the father explained.

"Oh do tell," Brew grumbled and rolled his eyes. "The place is called Sabaody Archipelago, the bubble Island if you've heard of it," he explained. "I have set up a nice place their where we will be spending our money on the luxuries their instead." "You've got to be kidding me, you're moving because your afraid my big brother will come back home and tempt me into becoming a pirate," Brew laughed. you are of the Goldsinger family now and you will act like it," he yelled. "I liked it better when I didn't need to gloat about my family name, I could just be Brew," Brew yelled. "We will leave tomorrow," Brew's father commanded before leaving. "Your headed over to a slaver territory, I hope you know kid," the store manager pointed out. "Here take this sword," he said before reaching for the sword Brew wanted causing his eyes to sparkle, but then grabbed a white sword near by it. "This is Howaitoparu no Ken," he informed. "Take care of it, it once belonged to an ancient queen of Fishman Island Ellie." Brew nodded before leaving still smiling that the man changed his mind about not letting have a sword. "When I get to that Island, I'm going to find the quickest way to Fishman Island and ditch my dad for good, I'll give them their sword back and be presented as a hero," Brew laughed. A couple of people moved by and starred at him as he laughed to himself. "Hey keep moving you nosing bastards," Brew yelled. Brew ran back to his house to pack his things. This will be the first time he has ever left the West Blue sense the day he was born.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I will defeat the wielder of that sword," Brew shouted as he and the Black Masked man jumped through the trees. A fat man jumped in front of them and formed into a boulder that slammed into Brew. "Bastard," Brew yelled at his comrade who went on ahead not caring about them getting separated. "Dammit, we can't keep our group separated," Brew shouted. He was an arrogant person, but he knew that everyone most likely had devil fruit powers on this Island which would be no problem for Alexander and Kiba being that they are Haki users who can harden their bodies. The masked man can harden his body as well, but Brew saw him do something different than the others. Brew slashed through the air at the fat man forcing him to jump into the light and revealing himself. He was the size of a giants big toe, his face was bulky, his hair was purple and spiky, he had a long nose that looked like the beak of a bird. His Close were tattered beige shorts and a white undershirt also tattered. "I am Lockno the boulder man and you are my pray," he shouted before turning stone and forming into a ball that wrecked his close further. Brew slashed at him again and flew back as the man rolled into him and continued to role. "The draw back is anything I ware won't become stone, but the plus side is no force can stop me from rolling," he gloated. Brew Smirked before putting his Demon arm up in front of himself. He through his Katana from his human arm which he normally used two his demon arm. "Die bastard," Brew grinned as he swung his sword down and sliced the man in half straight through the middle...

"No challenge at all," Brew laughed as he moved in the forest further. "Watch out Taigadoragon, I'm going to challenge you again and this time my Samedoragon will be the victor," he yelled.


	46. Chapter 46

**Neb: alright the next chapter and I do not own Onepiece.  
**

**Luffy: Review to your heart's content!  
**

**Neb: We hope you enjoy it!  
**

Brew landed down on a tree and looked over to see several bodies lying on other trees with holes poked through their skulls. Brew sweat dropped as he noticed this. "That masked man sure is one nasty piece of work," Brew grumbled. "You there," another man shouted. "Did you kill my friends." Brew jumped down on the forest floor to meet this guy face to face. "No, but I'm going to take care of you," Brew shouted as he charged at the man. The man fired a golden spear from his hand and then drew a sword from his other. Brew easily dodged it and went into sword combat against the man. The man was seven feet tall and had a purple eye on the right side of his face and a blue eye on the other side of his face. His hair was spiky like Jack's and it was dark brown. His clothes were big black dress shoes and he wore a tuxedo. "I'm sorry, the ball room appears to be more of your environment," Brew laughed as he broke the mans sword. Two more swords took appeared in his had and he began swinging them in a spiral motion towards brew who countered but catching both of the swords with his own above their heads. "I am Leo Leix of the Noble Leix family , and I can go back to my so called natural habitat when you are dead." Brew's eyebrow twitched and he growled under his breath. "What is it with you people in titles," Brew shouted as both of his eyes glowed green and veins started to show on his head. The man swung his swords which shattered against Brew's body on contact. "What a powerful aura," he gawked. "No matter, with my Hanna Devourer fuit my hands can cough up anything they have eaten," he laughed as his hands showed mouths on each palm. They coughed up a bomb which he threw at Brew who disappeared in the explosion. "I got him," he shouted proudly before Brew appeared behind him with an unamused look on his face. When Brew swung his sword slicing the man straight through the middle also cut through the forest three miles in view.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Masked spirit jumped to the right as the forest split in front of him. He sweat dropped at the green haired man over doing it, then shook his head and jumped further into the woods looking for the missing Strawhat Pirates.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback(Brew's)

Brew learned a lot while out at sea traveling. Some of the security on the ship taught him how to use the Katana to the best of their knowledge of the weapon. They came across a few pirate ships, but the pirates were no match for Brew's father who possessed a Devil Fruit power called the Death Scream fruit that can send a person flying away in first contact with the scream. He forms his hands in a vertical oval over his mouth and fires a beam of light that contains rings and wavelengths of sounds that fire from his mouth.

See son, we're finally here after that long journey," Brew's father laughed. "Two years we have been trying to get out of the West Blue, for two whole years," Brew growled. "Watch your tong boy, as a noble family, we must present ourselves as nobles, if you understand," Brew's father yelled. "Having trouble with your boy Daimen," a man laughed. "Hey, who said tha-, my apologies lord Arvin," Daimen bowed. "Dad, who is he," Brew asked, surprised that his dad would bow to someone other than himself in a mirror.( He doesn't actually do that, it's a joke)

"Your son has no manners," the man growled. The man was a round man with buck teeth and freckle and he was the size of a midget. His hair was black and curly and his chin was bald and pointy. "Forgive him, he was a bastard child until three years ago," Daimen apologized. Brew grunted and the man laughed. "Glad to see you my old friend," the man laughed. "What's with the bubble," Daimen asked. "All Celestial Dragons have to where them now, to show our superiority to common air," Arvin explained. "Your grandchildren will be wearing them, qu qu qu," the man chuckled. "What does he mean by that," Brew asked? "Nothing much, you will marry his daughter Rika and you will become a true noble," Daimen explained. "What," Brew shrieked. "Perfect to, Arvin laughed. "It won't be a slavery marriage like we normally hold, because your son is of a noble birth. The Goldsingers aren't as rich and famous as the Celestial Dragons, but your family holds a legend that your great great grandmother could sing until enough gold that could satisfy a Dragon would come and bring the family fortune. I intend to exploit that ability of course no matter how many of our generations it takes, the Dragons will be satisfied with our gold," Arvin finished. "I don't want to," Brew yelled. "Tough, our families must unite and you live under my rules now," Daimen yelled. "Come child, you will learn discipline later, but right now you must meet you- Were did he go," the Celestial Dragon gritted his teeth. "Find him and bring him to the mansion for discipline treating." Daimen slapped his face and grunted. "Stupid child, didn't he pay attention when I told him Celestial Dragons get what ever they want," Daimen growled. "Come my friend, we shall talk about the past while my men chase after your son," Arvin grinned. Daimen and Arvin went into a carriage that was being pulled away by a creature with green scales and shark fangs.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, you got a picture of my so called soon to be husband," a fifteen year old girl growled. "Got him right here," a man replied holding a picture of Brew.

"Don't like him, tell father to send him away." "That won't be a problem ma'am, he ran away," the man replied. The girl looked over and changed her expression from disgust to to anger. "How dare he, I am the best thing that could have ever happened to him," she yelled. The girl had silver hair and gold eyes, her skin was pail and flawless and her hair was short and curly. "Come Theas, we are going to capture my Fiance," she demanded. "But, didn't you sa-" Theas was cut off short as she smacked him hard with a heated fire-poker leaving a burn mark on his face. "Get up," she yelled. "And never contradict me again." "Yes ma'am," Theas bowed before he exited the room with her.


	47. Chapter 47

**Neb: alright the next chapter and here we have Brew being chased by a girl who recently became obsessant of him... in the flashback  
**

**Luffy: Glad I don't have one of those!**

**Neb: Oh you will... you will**

**Luffy: o_o'**

**Neb: I'm of course talking about Boa Hancock, but she doesn't show up for a while.**

**Luffy: Ah**

**Neb: Review to your heart's content and on with the fanfic!**

"Wow, these guys just keep coming," Brew growled as more people charged at him surrounded with different devil fruit powers. "Here we go again," he shouted before they all dropped to the ground and the masked spirit appeared at a tree near by him. "Bastard, you over did it," Brew shouted. _"Why the hell does he think I over did it,"_ the masked spirit thought. "You listening to me bastard, I don't care who you are, if your deaf then read my lips, YOU ARE A DICK," Brew finished._ "I'm not deaf, I can't speak bastard, oh well, you can go die in a hole for all I care,"_ masked spirit wasted his words that Brew couldn't hear. He jumped off and was followed by Brew as they made their way to a camp where Robin was being dragged in by a girl in a green cloak. A man wearing all black and was finely dressed lie a gentleman carrying a brief case was waiting for her. _"CP- 6, I better handle him," _the masked spirit thought. He signaled Brew to let him handle this one. "What, you want me to leave her in your hands," Brew growled. _"Like your any better of a choice,"_ the spirit thought. He nodded at Brew who face palmed and growled at him. "I couldn't trust you back then with the kid before he lost his memory, and I'm not about to trust you with a CP agent," Brew growled. The masked spirit turned around and showed the back of his neck to Brew. Brew's eyes widened and he jumped off leaving the mask man to do as he pleases. The Masked man through a kick that sliced thee tree behind him causing it to fall in between the Agent and Robin. "No the girl shouted as she turned around. She had silver hair like Alexander's, and her eye's were purple. her skin was pail and she had a pair of small horns growing out of her head. "ECHO ECHO THUNDER," she shouted causing the masked spirit to grab hold of his head. "I'm an echo devil fruit eater and one of the elites of this Island," she shouted. The other man appeared behind him and kicked at the masked spirit who dodged the attack and swung a kick of his own. "ECHO ECHO MIND BUST," she yelled causing him to fall back. "Mia, your hurting me two," the man shouted. "Apologies, government agent, but I must defend my Island," she replied. "ECHO ECHO MIND BUST," she yelled again causing both of the men to fall to their knees. "You bitch," the agent growled. "Man, I'd give up my ability to swim for her power in a heart beat," the CP agent admitted._ "Me two," _the spirit thought. _"Wait, I have a power,"_ he remembered before disappearing in smoke and appearing behind Mia. He stabbed his finger straight through her head and then moved towards the CP-6 agent. "Wait, how do you know how to finger pistol," the agent growled He appeared behind the agent who jumped away until he was caught by several hands that snapped his spine_. _"Thank you for saving Mr. Masked Spirit," Robin thanked. He nodded and jumped off into the woods. Robin looked over and Saw Kiba jumping from a tree and landing down in from of her carrying Inv. "Are you the doctor," he asked? "No, but what's wrong with him," she asked? "It's the side effect from loosing the amulet after obtaining it. Once you get the amulet, you get complete control of your spirits, but it binds with your spirit and if it's removed then he will fade into the amulet and become a spirit himself," he explained. "We have to help him," Robin gasped. "We need a doctor to take care of his wound first, he's a strong boy, but with his other spirits running around the Island like maniacs, we need his Amulet to control them," Kiba admitted. "I mean us," he sighed. Robin nodded at him and smiled. "I'll take care of the boy, you get your spirits together and get them to Inv," she decided. Kiba nodded and handed Inv who was panting and sweating. "Each of our souls had become a part of him along with a demon, we can't let the demon run free," Kiba growled before running off._  
_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback

Brew ran down the streets as guards chased after him. He disappeared in an ally and sighed in relief when they ran by it. "Hey you," a boy wearing what looked like a space suit with a bubble around his head," shouted. He had silver hair and golden eyes. His face was covered with bumps and he was round and had a drip of snot hanging from his nose. "You shouldn't have walked out on my sister, not good Idea," he laughed as he held up his pistol. "What the hell, your a Celestial Dragon," Brew growled. "Why, yes I am, your pretty smart," the boy laughed. "Put that gun down, I'm not your enemy," Brew growled. "Then why did you leave my sister, why not become a member of the family, you weren't going to be treated like a lesser, so why did you leave hmm," he went on. Brew starred at him and shook his head before getting the pistol away from the boy and throwing him on the ground. "Look at yourself," he said pointing at a mirror. "I look pretty good don't I," he said smiling. "No, your fat, you don't look like you get out a lot, your covered with acne and moles and your teeth are crooked," Brew yelled. He gawked at what Brew said. No one has ever dare to insult him or point out something they would consider a flaw. "Your not alone on being the product of your father's neglecting," Brew continued. "How do you know my father neglected me," he yelled. "Because that's what they do if their from high class noble family, they pick their wives, neglect their family, and tell us it's alright to do the same thing," Brew yelled. "I suffered a curse, because my father neglected his family, and because my brother became a gambling addict, because of the environment we were raised in." Brew grabbed the bandages on his arm and removed them. "Why would someone of, so called noble birth have terrible things like that happen to him," Brew continued to yell. The boy covered his ears and wept as he was being yelled. at. "I didn't know, my dad told me we could eat whatever we want, and do whatever we want," he cried. "Look at what your doing, people going through better lives than me getting forced into slavery, and fishmen getting turned into slaves for being different," Brew yelled. "Stop yelling at me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whined as tears streamed down his eyes. He looked to be ten, so it was strange he was off on his own with a pistol. Brew ran off the first chance he got and boarded a ship that was covered with a bubble.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Brother what happed," Brew's fiance yelled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he cried. "Brothe, brother, Alexander what happened...


	48. Chapter 48

**Neb: Well here is my next chapter!**

**Luffy: He does not own One Piece**

**Neb: Please review to your hearts content. We hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Brew had made his way to a pirate ship that was headed for the Mermaid Islands to pick up slaves or treasure, but when they got their they were met with a fishman strong enough to take down the whole crew himself. He let Brew go when he saw Brew's arm and Brew now has to face the people of this Island and convince them he is not their enemy despite human history of oppressing all of their species.**

"Hey kid, are you here to pick a fight," a fishman shouted at Brew. "A human, is he here to take us back in as slaves," a mermaid screamed. "I don't want to decorate someone's tank," another mermaid yelled. "Calm down," Brew yelled, I'm not like those human's Brew yelled. "Prove it, do you have any proof," a red fishman with a puffer fish face yelled. "Yea, why should we trust you," a man who looked like a cross between a human, an electric eel, and a sword fish yelled. "Death to all humans," one man shouted in the back. They all started yelling at Brew. "Silence," A man shouted. He was larger than all of the other merfolk and fish men and he wore a golden crown over his orange hair. (Just picture the other king, because their the same guy really) "I am the king of this land, what brings you to our home," he asked? "I came to get away from the humans," Brew yelled. "The humans have something against you two," the King asked with his eyebrow raised. "They were trying to marry me off to a Celestial Dragon and I don't want to live with a noble family anymore," Brew yelled. Brew pulled out the sword and everyone readied weapons or stood back in fear and then he lowered it on the ground. "This belonged to your queen before, so here," Inv said as he handed them his Katana. They all glared at him until a blue young man with a pointy nose and sharp teeth started laughing like a maniac after jumping down from the ship he was boarded on. "Their entire crew is tied up, but I should have killed the ugly bastards," he laughed. "Also this boy can be trusted." "Arlong, you would trust a human," the man asked? "Not a human, but a monster," Arlong replied as he pointed his finger at the kid's arm. "He's right, this boy isn't human at all," a man gawked. "Look mommy, his teeth even look like a sharks teeth," a little girl said in the background. "Well, I've completed my service for this Island for the day," Arlong went on as he walked away. "I'm going to see what I can do for Fishman Island."

The King picked up the Katana and smiled. "Thank you for returning this, it belonged to one of my ancestors," he smiled. "Come, a feast will be held in your honor, you may stay in my palace as long as you want," he laughed. Brew bowed his head and smiled.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Lord Alexander, you won't eat, is something wrong," a woman asked. "No, I've just decided to go on a diet," he smiled shakily. _"Is he being kind,"_ All of the servants gawked in their minds. "I'll have a salad today, and I think I'll go for a jog after dinner," he decided.

Behind the door, Alexander's sister was watching Alexander with curiosity. "Is he actually caring about his appearance," she wondered. "That would be a slap to the face to daddy, but I wonder if the Goldsinger is responsible for this," she wondered. "Well, if has the power to change my brothers eating habits along with giving our family the gold they deserve, then it's settled... I'm going to track him down and drag his ass back to the alter," she decided. "Theas,"she shouted. A man with a burn mark on his face ran over and bowed. "Yes ma'am," he replied. "Call my favorite Pirate Warlord, tell him we have a job for Kin and the Tiagadoragon I gave him," she laughed. "Tell his father when I find him, I'm going to use any means necessary to break him and make sure he doesn't leave me again," she yawned. "Time for bed.." She walked off leaving a confuse Alexander looking at the door.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dammit Kin, I got to make a living two," a man yelled. "Calm down Borus, I just got a call from a Celestial dragon," Kin laughed. His hair was long and a dark shade of green. His eyes were red and not just the pupils, his eyes were completely red and he had two Demon arms and two demon legs. "I gotta capture some little twerp who left Evangeline at the alter," he joked. "Careful about who you make jokes about Kin, she's got eyes and ears everywhere," Borus shrieked. Borus was a big muscular man with a giant sword on his back. He was bald and his eyes were red also. "Dude, I'm her eyes and ears, she'll give us enough money, I could probably buy your eyes back," he laughed. "You would do that for Borus," he grinned. "Thank you oh great warlord Kin." "Don;t thank me yet. we got a kid to capture still and we're about a year away from that bubble island Sabaody Archipelago." "Yea, but no way capturing a kid is going to be tough," Borus laughed. "You got a point my big friend," he laughed. "But this little twerp is a special one, because he's able to out run the Celestial Dragon security like that," Kin explained and snapped his fingers. "Now let's get our money," he laughed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Flashback

"I couldn't win last time and now the damn sword is in the hands of a devil fruit user with a flash bang advantage at that," Brew shouted. "Hello I'm you doom," a man shouted before getting sliced through. "Not now, I'm done taking you guys seriously," Brew shouted. "When I get my hands on your leader, then I will be satisfied with my life..."


	49. Chapter 49

**Neb: I do not own One Piece!  
**

**Luffy: Review to you hearts content!**

**Neb: on with the chapter!**

"Guys, we have to get to Inv, we don't want him to die from being separated from us,"Kiba yelled. Black Mask and Brew kept up their pace of running while he followed behind them. "Go away Marine, we'll handle things from here," Brew growled. "No, you need Inv to complete your contract, that can't happen if he's dead," Kiba yelled. Jack came down next to them with Alexander and Bell. "Nature bitch is dead," Jack laughed. Brew laughed also and Kiba, Bell, and Alexander face palmed. Black Mask kept up his pace while wondering where Maki was. Black mask left the others arguing among themselves until Brew cursed when he realized the mask spirit was missing and left as well.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback a year later  


"So, he went to the Mermaid Islands huh," Kin growled. "I'm afraid so," Theas replied bowing his head. "Calm down with the formal stuff, it sickened me as a kid, and it still sickens me," Kin growled. "My apologies, so will this make it difficult," Theas asked? "Yes, but I'll find a way around it, it just takes a threat a promise and a ransom to get what I want," Kin decided. "Yes sir, well done," Theas replied and then received a frown from Kin before he left on the next ship to the Mermaid Islands.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's been a full year sense you first came here Brew," The Mermaid King pointed out. "How have you been."

"I've been great! I've been going to the schools down here and getting along with everyone, I've been learning new fighting styles with sword play and this one lady with a magic ball told me I had the potential for Haki," Brew listed energetically. "Well, you really like it down here don't you," the King laughed. "I've had the most fun down here than ever," Brew laughed. "Sir another ship has made it inside the barrier," a guard said. "Greet them and find their motive for coning here, I'll be with you shortly," the King commanded. The guard bowed and exited the room leaving the King and Brew in the Dining hall. "So I've called you here, because I got something for you" he said as he pulled out a Katana that had a blue hilt that had a carved end of a dragon slash shark on it. "This belong to one of our greatest warriors who had never lost a fight," he smiled. "It is called the Samedoragon," he beamed. Stars appeared in Brews eyes as he starred at it. The sword was beautiful with it's black blade and the perfectly carved wood hilt. "Thank you," Brew bowed. "No need for formalities, we are friends after all," he laughed. Brew laughed two revealing all of his sharp teeth. "Good, because I hate titles," Brew laughed. "Oh do you now," he laughed with him. "Sir," a guard shouted as he ran in panting. "What is it," he asked? "A man has taken down all of our guards that came to his ship except me," the man cried. "He gave me this, to give to you," he said pulling out a snail that projected an image on the wall. "So I see you've picked up," the man laughed. "I want Brew back on land if you don't consent I will start killing your precious citizens," he laughed. "Brew is one of my own also," he growled. "Not anymore, you give me the kid or... I get rough," he laughed. Brew couldn't see the man's face in the video, but he recognized the voice. "What do you want Kin," Brew yelled. "I want my little brother to make me money again," Kin laughed like a maniac. He pulled out a pistol and fired causing a child to cry and a woman to scream as she fell to the ground. "One down, if I don;t see him now, there will be blood on your hands," he grinned. "Fight me, if you win I'll go back, if you loose, you go straight to the fish men prison and pay for your crimes against this Island." Brew yelled. "Boss I don't like that idea, you almost always kill your opponent, you always over do it," Borus reasoned. "I know I can be rough Borus, but the key word is almost right," he laughed. "I'll see you when you get here little bro," Kin smiled. "I am not your brother," Brew yelled. "Good, then I wont have to feel bad about what's going to happen," he replied.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Flashback

A woman with red hair and a scar across her face wearing desert clothes fell from the sky and slashed her sword at Brew. Brew fell back and landed on a tree as he saw the forest spit straight down through the middle. "Wow, you sure don't know how to hold back," Brew laughed. "Shut up Straw Hat, I was on my way to execute Zoro when I heard you bastards were executing my friends," she yelled. "So you no where they are huh, well this should be interesting, and it looks like you got a Doragon Katana two," he grinned. Her Katana had a brown hilt and it was carved to be shaped like a cross between a dragon and a boar. "This is my sword the Inoshishidoragon," she yelled before charging.


	50. Chapter 50

**Neb: I do not own One Piece!  
**

**Luffy: So Review to your hearts content... or not, up to you.**

**Neb: On with the story!**

"So your the infamous Green Demon Brew, I've heard of you," the woman spat as she slammed her Katana against Brew's Katana. "They actually named me back then," Brew growled. "What are you called, the red vixen," he asked? "I don't have a damn title to go by, I didn't make it to the Elites of the Baroque Works," She growled. "What a coincidence, I hate it when people flash their titles and bounties and all that other crap at me, I don't give a damn about who you are, your either in my way or out of it," Brew went on. "Nice speech, how long did it take you to make it." Brew laughed to this as he blocked her next strike and fell into a tree. He emerged from the tree unharmed with a big grin on his face. "I've had a lot of time to come up with fancy speeches I guess, I've lost track of how many speeches I've made against the damn upper class," He laughed. "So you were a freedom fighter," she concluded. Brew looked down and closed his eyes. "Yea... something like that," he sighed.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brew stood before a man wearing a green leather vest with a red cape. He had Demon arms on both sides and demon legs to match them. He wore black shorts with a red sash tide around his waist and no shoes or sandals. Instead he let his giant demon feet touch the ground with it's long sharp toenails and scaly skin. His glass red eyes starred at Brew and he grinned revealing sharp teeth. "A clash of two doragon swords is unexpected he grinned. "How old are you now kid," he asked? "Fifteen," Brew growled. "You know this boy, don't you boss," the muscular bald man with the orange jacket and red eyes grinned. His pants were black and extendible and he wore a belt with three knives and a pistol. He was bear foot two, but his feet were normal. The fat man grinned with sharp teeth as well. "Why yes Borus, how observant of you," Kin grinned. "I lost his arm to a demon king in a card game." "You never changed did you boss," Borus gawked. "Hey, I let my own body parts go, before I started betting yours," He laughed. "Your my brother, how could you do that and laugh about it," Brew yelled. Several fishmen and mermaids gasped at that. "I'm a pirate warlord now, and we don't need feelings of guilt, especially not me," Kin replied. He smiled at his brother and then drew his Katana. "Stay out of this one Borus, I don't want him to have an excuse to take back his bargain," Kin decided. "You'll still share the money with me, right boss," Borus asked? "... I'll think about it," Kin replied. Brew drew his his Samedoragon and Kin changed his stance raising his Tiagadoragon over his head. The two of them clashedtheir swords against each other, but Brew fell back from the impact. Come on brother, use both your arms for a Katana," Kin mocked. "Shut up," Brew yelled. He swung his Katana still only using his human hand. Kin blocked it and then grabbed him by the head and swung him at a building. "It's over," Kin yawned as his brother rolled to the ground. "Pretty boring fight, for a fifteen year old," he laughed as he put away his Taigadoragon. He drew it back quikly as a Katana swung at him. "How did you get back up," Kin shouted? A green glow was in Brew's eyes as he grinned revealing his sharp teeth. He grabbed hold of his Samedoragon with his other hand and pushed down sending Kin back ten feet until he hit a lamp post. Kin charged now pissed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Flashback

Vienna and Brew both slashed at each other. A green glow in Brews eyes as his smile was bigger than ever. Vienna eyes were glowing red and were filled with anger. The two of them continue slashing at eachother and causing gaps to appear in the forest. "Your strong, but I'm stronger she yelled. "I refuse to ever show weakness again," Brew yelled. Hurricane Strike," he shouted. "Mountain Splitter," she screamed as they both tore everything around them away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sir, Vienna is fighting the spirit Brew," A woman in a suit informed. "Thank you for your info Emmela," Ricky replied. The area around them shook. "This might take a larger toll on the Island then I originally anticipated," Ricky realized as he almost fell out of his chair.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Die you bastard," Vienna screeched. "This is your end," Brew roared as they both clashed again causing more of the forest to tear down.

A man in the distance was readying a ball of lightning with some sort of cannon. "Sorry Vienna, but this has to stop," he shouted before a large wave of fire hit him. "Ahh, he screamed as he perished in the flames. "It's rude to interrupt a great fight," Jack laughed as he sat on a tree eating some fruit he found.

Brew and Vienna weren't either giving in, but Brew knew he wasn't going to last long with Inv disappearing. "Dammit," he yelled as he swung less powerful, but with more speed.

_"So now he's acting like a real swordsman and not some Titan monster who tears everything down,"_ The Masked spirit thought as he landed on another tree.

Vienna and Brew both fell back when the swords clashed again. "Why aren't you one of Crocodiles Elites," Brew wondered. "Crocodile wanted devil fruit eaters and I was always with a large group, so I had to keep my strength toned down, but after hearing what Zoro did to all of my friends, I'm going to make him pay," she yelled. "Final Strike," she began. "Island Splitter..."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback

"You almost had me brother, I honestly thought I was going to loose, but I have more experience and I'm a Warlord," he sighed. "Borus, grab him and lets go," Kin commanded. "Yes sir, Mr. Bossman," he laughed as he ran over to grab Brew. The side of Brew's face was bleeding and he had cuts across his body. "Kin... don't do this," Brew breathed. "Sorry brother, your display earlier made me miss my eyes," he sighed. "I will probably get payed double for good timing, I told her if you took refuge here, it would take weeks for me to find you, but it's only been a day and a half, so I'm buying our eyes back and hopefully I'll get some more body parts back two." Brew was panting heavily as Borus picked him up. Kin kept his eyes on the fishmen and mermaids in case if they tried anything. "Kin... I will beat you... even if it takes me my whole life... our blades will clash again," Brew growled. "Only your whole life huh," Kin laughed. "If I was in your position, I would haunt you until the chance I'd get to clash blades once more. Don't worry brother, I'm sure life will look up to you."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"They are here," Evangeline shouted with glee. "I'm paying the pirate double for this, as a matter of fact, I'll tripple his salary, this timing was impeccable," she laughed. "I'm happy for you sister," Alexander smiled. His hair had grown out a little, but he kept it short enough, so he doesn't pop his bubbled. He had become thin and his boils, and pimples were all removed. Every time he goes through a city, the girls around his age would have hearts in their eyes instead of fear. "Let's go greet your fiance," he proposed. "Very well, wow, from up here I can tell he has changed into a more manly person," she cued with a blush on her cheeks as she starred down from the top window of their mansion. "He's become an appropriate age for me, so I don't want anything spoiling his good looks; got it Theas," she growled. "Yes ma'am, I'll hire a professional trainer, so he can continue to be strong," Theas replied. "I'll let him use my fitness trainer Theas," Alexander smiled. "Wow, your the best little brother," Evangeline grinned as she hugged him. They both exited the room to meat their guest.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Flashback

"Island Splitter," she yelled. "Hurricane Dragon," Brew yelled as they both collided once more causing the Island to shift into halves. "I lost," Vienna cried as she fell down a giant gap she had created with her sword broken in half. Brew caught her and moved to one side of the Island where he placed her down, knocked out with a new big cut across her torso. "You were a good opponent," Brew smiled as he jumped through the trees where he met up with the masked spirit and they continued their search. "Our swords will clash again... I promised that," he yelled.


	51. Chapter 51

**Neb: I do not Own one piece and**

**Luffy: Review to your heart's content!**

"So we begin the execution of the great Pirate Hunter," A man in black robes preached. "Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, do you have any final words?" Zoro groaned as he was paralyzed and held in place by ropes that tied around twenty different trees and himself. "Ughhh," Zoro growled as he started to come to. "Your probably wondering what your punishment is for," the man went on. "Well I shall tell you, Vienna wants you dead for the destruction of her friends, and we just don't need another strong swordsmen on this Island, we will put your friends to good use, to make you feel better, but I'm afraid their is no saving you now," the man finished before forming his hand into an ax with his devil fruit power. "Good bye, Roronoa Zoro," he whispered before swinging his arm down. A canon ball that was on fire blew the man into the sky and tore him in half before he turned to ash. "Well that was no fun," Jack laughed as he landed on the ground. "Big bad Zoro taken down I see," Jack jested earning a groan from the pirate hunter. "Alright buddy, lets find you that doctor, so we can see what they put in you," Jack laughed as he freed Zoro and started moving with him on his back.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"A woman jumped out of a Mirror on a trees and swung her leg at Alexander. Alexander fell back when she kicked him. "I see one of the Elites are here," Alexander smiled. "Evelin the mirror girl," she introduced. "Alexander Golden Eyes," Alexander replied. "No, your something more, with my reflecting powers I can reflect someones history and look into it," she pointed out. Alexander looked shocked before he his face turned into a frown. "You realize after looking at something so private, you can't leave here alive," Alexander sighed. Evelin disappeared in one of her mirrors before Alexander could strike at her. "Dammit, I can't let her reveal who I am yet," Alexander growled. He began to jump through the trees following a reflection he spotted in every Mirror. He threw his cane at mirror the reflection was about to go into keeping it within the Mirror before it. "I see you have to jump from Mirror to mirror in order to travel, you can stay in their as long as you want, but..."he picked up his cane and smashed another near by Mirror making it, so Evangeline had no choice but to come out of the one she was in. "I'm afraid you will be walking to your death," he smiled. She shook in fear as his hand hardend and he moved towards the Mirror she was in. "Well come on out, or live your life inside a broken Mirror."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback  


"I am happy we are finally married," Evangeline smiled. Brew didn't say anything in return, he just starred hatefully at his father. "I'm so happy, you've changed your mind my boy, we shall have grand kids who will be swimming in gold right Lord Arvin," Brew's dad laughed. "The names of our world noble families shall be well fortunate my friend Daimen," Arvin agreed. "Evangeline, take your new husband to your room and go to work," he commanded. "Father, they are both a little young to be doing that," Alexander reminded. "When the hell did you ever stand up for anyone," Arvin growled. "The wine must be getting to him, let's call the party off before anything unnecessary happens," Alexander smiled. _"Biggest understatement of the century and he was a little to late to say that,"_ Brew thought. "Well we wouldn't want to disappoint you daddy," Evangeline replied smiling as well. "Come Brew, let me show you around the house my husband," she smiled. "That's not what I asked you to do... maybe I am a little drunk, good catch Alexander my boy," Arvin groaned as he grabbed onto his head. Arvin fell to the floor surprising everyone and earning a scream from Evangeline. "Arvin," Daimen yelled as he checked his pulse. "He's dead," Daimen gawked. "No daddy," Evangeline cried as she grabbed a transponder snail and called for an Admiral. "We need a whole fleet surrounding this Island fast," she cried. Brew looked over at Alexander who looked sad two, but behind his expression he could see a hint of a smile. _"Alexander, you didn't kill your own father did you,"_ Brew thought. "Brew honey, we have no choice, but to speed up the terms of our engagement, with a killer on the loose hunting Celestial dragons it is our responsibility to keep our family names alive," she explained. Brew stepped back in fear not anticipating this, sorry, but my word is law husband. "I'll go wait at the port for the Admiral," Alexander decided. Another noble looked over and nodded at him. "I'll go also," decided the noble. He wore a suit and had a long white beard and a scar across his completely bald head."Very well Henric, you may come with me. Alexander and Henric both left the room and as they made it outside they clinked glasses both beaming. "Good work Golden Eyes," the man laughed. "Golden Eyes," Alexander repeated a little confused. "As a member of the most feared rebel group of the decade, you have to have a secret name to hide behind," he pointed out. "I like Golden Eyes, thank you," Alexander smiled.


	52. Chapter 52

**Neb: Next Chapter is up, everyone! :)**

**Luffy: Neb does not own One Piece!  
**

**Neb: Review to your hearts content!**

"So let me get this straight," Ricky began. "Two of my elites have lost to these Spirits, almost a hundred of my soldiers, and even one of the greatest swordsmen in the world." "I'm afraid so sir," Emmela replied. "These Spirits are causing more trouble for me than they would of bound by that brat," Ricky growled. "Gather the rest of our forces, we will kill their host removing their second chance to live among the living," Ricky decided. "Yes Sir," Emmela replied.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Son of a bitch," Bell growled as a cage formed around her. "I've got you now," Alec laughed. "So what, I've got him," she grinned pointing behind him. He turned his head to see a shadow ball hit him. "Shit," he shouted as the waster in his body started to drain. Alec fell to the ground as Maki landed on a tree near them and broke Bell free of the cage. "Tell me what they have done with Inv's Shield Spirit," Maki shouted. "I don't know, I think the boss has it," he cried. "Then where is he," Maki yelled. "He's at our home castle, please give me water," the man cried. "Don't have water, we're ghosts," Bell spat. "What, you can't just leave me like this," he growled. A giant fireball hit Alec causing Bell and Maki to jump back. "Jack what the hell, we don't know where his castle is," Maki yelled. "He would have just lead you in another trap, after all that's what the prison chamber specializes in," Jack laughed. "Follow me, I've spotted the Castle, and the Masked Spirit and Brew have already made it inside...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So haw did you find this place," Ricky asked with a big grin on his face. "You've lost both of your illusionists who specialize in keeping this place hidden. "Your Mirror and Echo girls are dead and so will you be," Alexander smiled as he landed down from the ceiling. "Actually, I'll be alive and your Host will be dead," he laughed. "You see, I don't want his Demon running around with all of my Elites down plus my swordsman, so I'll kill him before all of his spirits get free. Alexander charged at him, but was blown away by a flash of light and a ringing sound came in his ears. "Nice try, but you can't even get close to me," he laughed. He grabbed hold of his two Shield Guardians and released them. One of them was Melony and the other was a tall set of black armor with a black gem centered on it's chest. It's arms were spiky and looked live claws and the same could be said about the feet. He tossed his sword to the black Armor and smiled. "Kin, Take care of our visitors and Melony, you take care of your brother," he smiled. The two Shield Guardians left the room. "How are you going to win with out your sword," Alexander asked? "It's not my sword, it's his, I was just holding on to it for him," he smiled. Alexander tried to get up and charge at him, but was kicked to the ground as another flash bang wave hit him. "No one can stand up to my type of paralysis," he grinned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback nine years after Brew's Defeat  


"Boss, you have to stop gambling," Borus yelled. Kin was almost full Demon now and Borus had both of his arms missing. "We had enough money to retire on and you got rid of it all," he shouted. "This will be last hand Borus, if I when it we will have more than we ever did, and if I mess up... let's just say I'll loose my soul," Kin closed his eyes. "What, you can't possibly bet this, what the hell is wrong with you," Borus roared. "Borus, I'm doing this for us and my little brother," he shouted. "The Demon promised to lift the curse should I win." "But, if you loose, then we get nothing and you become a slave," Borus yelled. "You know what, do what you want, but I'm not being a part of this anymore," Borus yelled as he left the room. "You'd think he would have quit after the first set of arms," Kin silently laughed to himself before looking down. "He's almost here," Kin shook as he looked at the clock.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Father, are we going somewhere," A green haired girl with golden eyes asked? "Yes Cayla, you, your brother, your two other sisters, and your Uncle are going away for awhile," Brew replied as he ran down the dark street. "Shouldn't I be wearing my bubble," she asked? "No, you must learn that air is toxic when dossed with a gas or poison, but not when common people are around," he said. "Alexander, here you go, good luck," Brew shouted. "Alexander smiled and nodded. "We've got Cayla, Hera, Tommy, and Charlotte," Alexander listed. "Good luck Alexander," Brew smiled. "Are you sure, you don't want to come," Alexander asked? "I can't he smiled. I lost a bet and now I'm obligated to fulfill it until my brother comes back to fight me," he smiled. "Good luck to you then," Alexander smiled. "Wait Uncle, we can't leave daddy behind," the girl cried. "Sorry Cayla, but your dad has to stay with mommy," Alexander shushed. Goodbye," Brew whispered before running back to the mansion.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I knew brother had changed, but I didn't think he would go this far," she shouted. "Calm down Evangeline, we will find him," Brew assured. "Thank you my lovely husband, you've gotten even bigger and stronger thanks to that teacher of yours," she smiled. "I got stronger by myself, my teacher had nothing more to teach me eight years ago," Brew laughed. "Yes, you might be able to defeat the Warlord Kin now," she grinned. "We can always make more children, so their is no need to worry. We will go to the East Blue instead to face you off with Kin, should you fail you tell me every dirty little secret you have," she smiled. "Should you win, I'll by you a nice present from their, perhaps that Katana your dad told me you liked so much as a kid," she asked? _"IfAlexander is headed to the West Blue then the East blue is the perfect place to be," _Brew thought. "Deal," Brew grinned earning a kiss from his wife.


	53. Chapter 53

**Neb: So Brew and Evangeline had made it to the East Blue  
**

**Luffy: Hey Neb, you labeled this story as a mystery, what's so Mysterious about it anyway?**

**Neb: Everything, the Spirits Guardian, The Shield Guardians, Inv's Past, the Spirits Past, and how many Hosts their are.**

**Luffy: Ah, I see, well he doesn't own One Piece. **

**Neb: Review to your hearts content!**

Back to the East Blue Flashback

"I don't believe it, what do you mean he's dead," Brew shouted. "I mean, your brother Kin disappeared right in front of my eyes," the bartender shouted back. "Excuse me sir," Evangeline spoke up. "I'm a celestial dragon and your telling me my warlord disappeared out of thin air and you're yelling at my husband." "I  
'm sorry, I had no Idea," the man shouted. She grabbed him by the head and slammed it into his table sending the man crashing to the ground. Brew couldn't help, but chuckle at that, he hates how celestial dragons treat people like dirt, but their are those who deserve it in his book. "Your amused husband," Evangeline raised her eyebrow. "I'd take the man's head off, but I think he's been punished enough," Brew laughed. "My poor innocent Brew," she chuckled. "When upsetting a Celestial Dragon their is no enough to punishment," she said before walking out of the bar. Brew thought for a moment and turned his head to the bartender. "Trade the bar for a ship and get the hell off this Island," Brew warned. He nodded as he picked himself off of the ground.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Flashback

"Taigadoragon," Brew grinned. "About time," he shouted before charging at the shield guardian. The two of them collided swords which caused everything around them to break. The masked spirit slipped away quickly to search the castle for the Straw Hat crew while Brew had continued to have his dream battle. "You don't know haw many people I've cut through after the missed opportunity to fight the former wielder of that sword," he grinned. _"Well then, you'll be happy to know, I've been waiting for this chance two," _The shield guardian replied within Brew's mind. "Kin," Brew shouted in surprise. "What were the odds, both Maki and me would have Shield Guardian siblings," Brew yelled. Kin grinned as he slammed into Brew and sent him through a wall. _"I'm still much stronger brother,"_ Kin laughed. "What the hell happened to you," Brew yelled. _"I lost my soul to a demon and became a Shield Guardian,"_ he explained. _"I think that was Ricky's father or something." _"Well at least, my battle of destiny is here," Brew shouted as an evil grin formed on his face. They swung at each other as hard as they could every time not sparring the building from their powerful attack. Brew knew that he wasn't going to be able to hurt him in that form, and that he wasn't going to last long without Inv backing him up. As a matter of fact, the Island itself must have properties to force spirits to reveal themselves, because without Inv's amulet, he should technically be just a spirit that Inv can only see. "I won't loose again," Brew shouted.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback

Brew grinned as prepared to fight the seventy fifth opponent for the day. Sense his brother died, he had this urge to fight and continue fighting. "I am the Great Leopald, The user of the Golden Reaper Style," a man shouted. Brew's eyebrow twitched as this man was in fact gloating about his title, the thing he hates the most out of anything and to top that off, he was the fifty first person to do that today. "Oh, just die already," Brew groaned as he swung his sword sending the man off the arena into the Ocean. "Pathetic, just to damn pathetic," he sighed. "Husband, you've proven you are the strongest Swordsman alive, can you come with me to the ship now," Evangeline shouted. "Not until I'm satisfied," Brew yelled. "That's never going to happen," she yelled. "Whatever, I'll see you on the ship when your done," she groaned as she walked in the ship. Brew turned his head to see the next person who will challenge him. "You are suppose to be," Brew asked hoping he doesn't give a damn speech about who he is. "Mihawk," the man replied as he drew a tall sword from his back. "No speech, no title, just Mihawk," Brew went on. "Until you die, I'm just Mihawk the man replied. He was a young man, probably twenty nine and his eyes were like that of a hawk's. The two of them charged at each other colliding swords. "Amazing strength," Brew growled. "I try my best," Mihawk replied. "The two of them continued their battle of steel until Mihawk slashed across Brew's chest. Brew looked at the blood and then grinned like a maniac. "I'm not a Celestial Dragon, I'm not a Gold Singer, or green demon, or any other damn title they've given me when I've started this tournament, but I do love a good challenge," he yelled as he swung one last time at the man before he was blown away into the Ocean by one last slash across his torso again. "Then just Brew, you shall be," Mihawk decided before exiting the harbor. When Evangeline finally came out of the ship, she couldn't fine Brew, but all of the blood on the Arena indicated that he had a blast where ever he was.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Flashback

Brew and Kin jumped into each other and collided swords again. "Dammit, I'm not doing any damage to him," he growled. Kin appeared behind him in an instant about to stab him then he was blasted away by a shot gun, a shadow ball, and a flaming cannon ball. Bell reloaded instantly and continued blasting the shit out of Kin using the impact to keep the suit of armor on the ground. "Hey, stay out of this," Brew yelled as he stumbled trying to regain his composure. "Brew, you can't do this without Inv," Bell yelled. "Don't worry, he wont have to," Inv shouted as he showed up with Chopper, Robin, and Zoro with him. "Inv, where the hell did you find the other two," Brew yelled. "I tracked down the cute reindeer and Jack saved the Swordsman," Bell explained. Kiba jumped in the room with Alexander who were carrying Nami and Sanji. "They were being tortured in order defect to the enemies side," Kiba explained as he kicked Kin into a wall bying them more time. "So all we need is the masked spirit and Luffy. "The Masked spirit appeared out of smoke carrying a pissed off Luffy who was rubbing his eyes and the Medallion. "hey, what happened to him," Bell asked?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Masked Spirit's flashback  


"I can't believe how much damage they are doing to my building," Ricky shouted. He pulled out Inv's amulet and started slamming it against his arm rest. "Break dammit," he yelled before a fist flew through the air and hit him in the face. The masked spirit was getting ready to end Ricky when it happened, but Luffy beat him to the punch...(No pun intended.) "Son of a bitch," Richy shouted before spitting at Luffy causing a Flashbang to hit him. The masked spirit grabbed hold of Luffy after picking up the dropped amulet and disappeared into smoke.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Flashback

A sweat drop formed on the masked spirit's head.


	54. Chapter 54

**Neb**:** Next Chapter is up. I hope you enjoy!**

**Luffy: He does not own One Piece and you may review to your hearts content!  
**

When Inv put his amulet on all of his spirits went back within his mind. "Back under control again," Inv stated. "Awesome," Luffy laughed before Kin charged at them now that Bell and Kiba were no longer holding him off. Melony jumped through the window and charged at them to. "Melony stop," Inv shouted. _"Inv, I can't control myself,"_ Melony said in Inv's mind. Luffy jumped at Melony and begun a fight with her and Zoro was fighting Kin. Zoro and Kin slammed swords against each other sending Zoro out the window. Inv jumped after Zoro swinging down on a vine attached to the tree. "Zoro, I have a plan," Inv shouted at him. "Oh yea, what's that," Zoro shouted. Get over here and touch the Green Gem on my medallion," Inv shouted. Zoro jumped in the air towards Inv and did as he asked. "Guardian Spirit, I lend you to my Nakama," Inv shouted. Zoro's eyes widened when his body transformed as his teeth became bigger and his arm was covered with a steel gauntlet that looked like a demon arm. "What the hell, You he's going to be pissed when h... He's pissed that you did this to him, what the hell were you thinking," Brew yelled. "That my spirit energy is low, you need to complete your dream and Zoro knows how to cut through steel," Inv explained. "He's calmed down a bit, but he's still in a silent rage," Brew pointed out. "You feel what he feels," Inv stated. "Yea, nice trick kid," Brew laughed. _"So your prepared to fight then," _Kin spoke up as he landed on a tree. "Born ready," Brew/Zoro grinned.

Kin and Brew collided swords again and the two of them flew back from the attack. Brew charged at him and swung with all of his strength splitting the ground as collateral damage. Kin flew back, but he was unharmed by the attack. "Brother, I can't get hurt," Kin laughed at him. Brew grabbed hold of Zoro's Sandai Kitetsu or better known as his cursed sword and held it in front of him. The sword morphed in front of him turning into his Samedoragon. "Hey Zoro, you don't mind if I switch from Santoryu to this one do you," Brew asked? _"Go ahead, I'm just here for the ride anyways," _Zoro growled. "Here's something you should know, I can't access my full power until you cooperate," Brew growled back. _"Growling at some random person who gives you lip, that is so like you brother,"_ Kin smiled. _"Yea well here's a tip for you, you can't cut anything without knowing how to cut nothing,"_ Zoro shouted back at him not paying attention to Kin. Brew thought for a moment and then sighed. "What the hell is that suppose to mean. A flash appeared before Brew showing Zoro fighting Mr. 1 back in Alabasta. Brew took a breath and slashed across a tree missing it completely. "You need to take better aim brother," Kin laughed at him. He then slashed through the air at Kin splitting him dirrectly in half straight through Kin's sword and his gem. A blue light floated out of Kin and shot in the air as his soul left to where it should be. The after life...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robin, Sanji, and Luffy tried their best to hold up against the Shield Guardian Melony, but she is to strong even, especially against people who varry with only physical attacks. Melony jumped towards where sunlight came out of and placed her palms in it firing several light beams at them. "Ouch, that burns," Luffy yelled. "I'm sorry," she yelled towards him. Inv and Zoro jumped through the window getting back in the fight when Inv turned to Maki who grabbed hold of her. "Stop fighting sister," Maki asked? "Please.." Melony lowered her arms as she no longer felt obligate to fight anymore. She returned to gem form causing everyone except for Zoro and Sanji to sigh in relief. "All of my abillities wouldn't work on her even of I tried," Robin pointed out. "Yea, mine can't put a dent in her either," Sanji admitted as he lit a cigarette. "Ricky is the last one left," Inv pointed out. "Not true, their was a girl in a suit with him when I was brought here," Usopp pointed out. "I think his cook is still here two," Chopper added. "So two extra guys, let us take care of it," Sanji waved it away. "Good, I need rest," Inv pointed out before collapsing to the ground. "He needs a doctor," Chopper yelled. "Your the doctor," Inv replied. "I'm the doctor..."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ricky's assistant spun around until a tornado formed around her. "I ate the tornado fruit making me right hand to Ricky," she shouted. Zoro charged at her and Sanji charged at Ricky's cook who shot off several paper grass hoppers at him. Zoro was jumping left and right blocking each attack the assiastant threw at him until he swung his swords in a spiraling motion hitting her from within the Tornado. Zoro took the sword out of his mouth and put it away. Sanji dodged left and right as more paper grass hoppers jumped at him and begun cutting him from all sides. Sanji growled and then slammed his foot into the side of Ricky's cook's head. "So I'm the last one to fight huh," Ricky laughed as he began to light up. Luffy stood before him.

"So you've come to challenge me Straw Hat, have you not learned your lesson," Ricky asked. "Gum Gum Bazooka," Luffy shouted before hitting Ricky hard enough he was sent off the Island. "Let's get back to the Going Merry now," Sanji spoke up. "I need my medical suplies there for Inv, he's had a rough day," Choppr sighed. "Don't worry Chopper, he's tough for a kid," Zoro yawned.


	55. Chapter 55

**Neb: I do not own One Piece!**

**Luffy:you get it..**

A boy looked up at a woman who scowled at him from the bar she was sitting at. She took a sip of her drink and then looked back at him. "You confused your garner with me, you should go apologize," she laughed. "It's strange having pink hair, how should I have known," the boy yelled. She pointed at one of her pigtails and sighed. "Her hair is all pink and I only have pink on this pigtail," she explained. The other is orange in case if your color blind. She now pointed at the top of her head which had black hair. "This is my hair color, I just dyed the pigtails," she finished. "Why would you do that," the boy asked now confused. "Because I like it like this, you got a problem with that," she growled. The boy shook in fear and ran away. "Kid, Kid, get back to the damn bar," she yelled. "Dammit," she muttered before vanishing and dropping her glass on the floor. The boy ran down the streets until he ran into his care taker Anya. "Where have you been young master, I have been worried sick," she cried as she held him tight to her. In a way, she was like his mother since he was left in her care for about nine years now. "I'm sorry Anya," he cried. "I wanted him to stop and he killed them anyway," he shouted. "Calm down, you must be running a fever from being out in rain so long," she deduced as she picked him up and carried him home.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An old woman starred at the boy as he sat in a chair in his living room with her sitting on his couch. She was tanned and had several strange tribal markings on her. "You are suppose to be," the boy began. "Your help, I can help you control these Spirits," she smiled. "Thank you," Inv yelled happily. "However, you must go journey to the spot from where they were killed," she explained. "Then a Medallion will appear and you will use it to control them, however, once the medallion is put on, you will be burdened as their host to fulfill their hopes and dreams and you will be cursed with the Demon of their greed and Pride. Everyone has something they want that they can't have, but the Spirits of the Ocean are the ones who can get what they want through their powerful ambition, they burden the world with a demon that will plague it, for the things they desire most. "Kid, I suggest a much more appropriate decision," a man with Silver Hair and Golden eyes suggested. "How about we don't kill the world because of my so called ambition." "No, I want this to stop, I have to gain control," the boy shouted. The man shut his eyes before vanishing. "May I ask you how you know all of this," Anya asked as she glared at the woman. "I had the same situation," she smiled before pulling a medallion with three cracked purple gems from her shirt and a blank white one centered between them. "I had completed all of my quests before my Guardian Spirits left me, but the Demon is no more without the hunger for closure," she explained. "If you want the Demon to go away child, you must find closure," she finished...

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Nightmare  


Inv was sweating hard as he was laying in the sick room. The wounds he got have been infected and stuffed with plants that shouldn't have been in his body, but what could he do to stop that in the middle of a fight. The animal bite marks and scratches from their claws didn't help either and neither did nearly breaking his whole body from falling off of the tree on that Island. He had been asleep for a couple of weeks now, waking up to get food from Sanji. "So the Anya girl in your dreams, is she pretty," Sanji asked as he put a bowl of chicken tomato soup in front of Inv. "Yea, she is pretty and nice," Inv replied smiling at Sanji weakly. "Inv, I have a cure," Luffy yelled through the door. "Meat's not going to help," Inv and Sanji both yelled back at him. "It'll work if you try," Luffy whined at them. "Luffy go away, your disturbing my patient," Chopper yelled while shooing Luffy away. "Thank you for looking after him Sanji," Chopper smiled. "No problem," Sanji grinned before exiting. "So Chopper, where are we headed now," Inv asked? "Oh yea, you were out for that part, we met this old guy with a weird haircut and now we're on our way to the Sky Islands," Chopper beamed. "Sky Isalnds, how the hell are we going to get up their," Inv asked? "With the Knock up Stream," Chopper smiled.

"What's a Knock Up Stream.." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," they both screamed as the Going Merry shot up in the air. "What's happening," Chopper yelled. "I know what the Knock up Stream is now," Inv cried...

**Neb: I know I took us over to the Sky Islands pretty fast, but everything in between is a blur, to make up for it, I've created an Island for Brew to fight his enemy, but I think I can remember everything from Sky Islands and forward!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Neb: Well it's time for Skypea which means Enel is our villain!**

**Luffy: He does not own One Piece!  
**

**Neb: Review to your hearts content!  
**

Inv groaned as he pulled himself back onto his bed. "That was probably not the best thing for you in this state," Chopper pointed out. "You think," Inv growled as he laid down. "Guys we made it to the white sea," Luffy yelled. "Great and on to treasure Island," Inv joked. "City of Gold here we come," Luffy yelled. "Wait, that's actually a thing," Inv gawked. "Wait, I thought we were talking about the same thing," Luffy responded. "N-never mind captain," Inv responded. "Are you feeling better, because we've got an adventure that's way cooler than what happened last time," Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes. "Almost getting killed by a Warlord made of sand or a man who can knock you out with a snap of a finger," Inv responded. "I think neither of them raise a high bar for entertainment." Luffy gave a confused look and then grinned at him. "Oi Robin, quit spying on us," Inv yelled as he through a tissue box at a well hidden ear.

_"He really is a good investigator," _Robin thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Inv walked up on deck with Chopper he saw his orange gem glow and it forced him to change into Bell. "We are exactly where I want to be," she shouted. "Skypiea, the place where the Telescope that will allow me to see my great beautiful treasure is here," she shouted. "What treasure is that exactly," Nami asked as she looked at Bell who had stars in her eyes. "The world of course," Bell shouted. Stars appeared in Nami's eyes, but they stopped as she looked down. "It sounds like a Navigator's dream, but I feel like it's cheating," Nami pointed out. "No need to worry yourself," Bell laughed. "If you don't want to see it you don;t have to, but it is a must see for me," Bell giggled. "Why is that," Luffy asked now confused. "Long story," she replied while looking down.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback

"Bell Mills, are you working on that damn death machine again," Bell's father shouted. "It's called a shotgun pops," she shouted back. Bell was thirteen years old living in a farm with her pro nonviolence father and her dieing mother who has come down with a rare disease that has been sent through bug bite. She has black long hair that she tied into pigtails. She wore a short orange colored dress that her mother made her before the indecent. "Where did I go wrong with you Bell," he growled. "I've decided I'm not living here anymore, I can't see mom anymore and your a pain in the ass," she shouted."You watch your tone with me young lady, the doctor said your mother has a week left to live and you better see it through to the end, then you and that death stick you have can find another place to live," he shouted at her. "Come inside quickly," the doctor shouted at them. The two of them bolted into the house to find Bell's mother's condition worsening. "Mother, stay with us please," she cried. "Bell... Randy, get off this Island before the bugs infect you to," she whispered. *Begins Coughing* Tears form in Bell's eyes, Please don't leave us mother," she cried. "We can't leave, the world is a terrible place out their," Randy shouted at his wife. "Don't yell at her, that's all you ever do is yell, the world isn't a terrible place, your just a horrible person," Bell screamed at him until his hand struck her sending her to the ground. "What are you doing," the doctor yelled. "Your not so much of a pacifist now are you pop," Bell cried. "I am your father, and I'm aloud to hit you if I want, I'm against war and slaughter, that's my problem with the world, but you think the world is so much of a treasure then leave," he shouted. Bell did just that as tears fell from her eyes. She ran down the rode as far away from that home as she could. Days later when she finally reached port she stowed away on a pirate ship still with her shotgun.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Flashback

_"Bell, turn back to me right now,"_ Inv commanded. "No, I want to be out until I find the damn Telescope," she shouted. _"Bell, that's not how it works, our host helps us complete our dreams,"_ Alexander reminded. "I dn't want to go back, I've been protecting you long enough to get compensation," Bell yelled. Inv was becoming furious for some reason, was it because one of his spirits disobeyed him or was this a long hidden away emotion of his. _"Bell turn back to me now!" _Even roared in her mind until she glowed shifting back to Inv, but Luffy had sadly noticed her hostility and thrown a punch at her hoping it would turn her back to Inv. When Luffy's fist connected with Inv's face he flew back and became buried with barrels. Luffy got smacked by Nami who was now worried about Inv. "Inv are you OK," Nami shouted. "Yea, I'm fine," Inv growned as he sat up. The crew's eyes widened when they saw him stand up. "What?"

**Neb: Cliff hanger and also, I'm sorry for not updating as fast, you could pass the time with My Straw Hats verse Straw Hats Fanfiction where the Straw Hat Pirates fight themselves from another Universe, but of course you don't have to, I'll be working on both of them, because I've got requests to fulfill for Straw Hats Vs Straw Hats and I don't want to give up on this story either! :)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Neb: I do not own One Piece! Last time Inv was hit while transforming by Luffy, so what happened that caused his team to be shocked. Find out in this chapter.  
**

**Luffy: Review to your hearts content and Inv... I am sorry.**

**Inv: *Sighs* It's OK Luffy  
**

"I'm a girl now you bastard," Inv yelled as she started punching Luffy. Luffy didn't feel any of the punches, but he ran away for Inv's sake. "I'm sorry," he responded. "That's not going to cut it," Inv yelled. "Funny, he's less calm in a girl's form," Zoro mused. "If you were turned onto a girl by someone, how would you react," Inv yelled. "I'd kill whoever did it and then make love cook kill himself," Zoro grinned. "You bastard," Sanji yelled at Zoro. "You have a strange sense of humor Kenshi-san," Robin smiled. _"Like your one to talk,"_ everyone minus Luffy and Sanji thought.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luffy and Usoop were first to jump off in the cloud water and started running in it. Chopper followed and ran with them as they begun to play. "Well it is an amazing sight," Zoro mumbled. "Yea, but our shipmates are overreacting," Sanji pointed out. Sanji jumped off the ship grinning like a loon causing Zoro to sweat drop. Inv stayed in a dark corner mumbling to himself about getting revenge. "It's OK Inv," Nami comforted. "Let's see if I can make anything for you to wear in this form. "Luffy has to hit me again, so I can turn back, or he can kill me," Inv grumbled...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nami had made a small green skirt out of some table cloth and fashioned some sandals out of leather, cloth, and straw. "I have to wear this," Inv groaned. "Your a girl now Inv, here I made you a leather belt for your daggers and knife," she smiled. "Well that's cool, but I can't go around dressing like a girl," Inv sighed. "Why not, every girl has done that in their child hood, Bellemere my mother fashioned me skirts all the time out of lots of cloths she's found," Nami remembered. "I knew a little girl that didn't dress like girls," Zoro pointed out. "Oh yea, and who was she," Nami asked? "None of your buisiness that's who," Zoro growled, point is Inv is a boy at heart," Zoro finished. "Wait, the anchor needs to be lowered," Nami remembered. "Don't worry I did it, the clouds are solid underneath the water. "Water is understandable, but a cloud being solid is ridiculous," Inv yelled. "Guys we could argue about this all day or we could enjoy ourselves for once," Nami smiled before jumping in the water. "She's right the Marines aren't breathing down our necks anymore," Inv remembered. Robin smiled at him as she moved towards the end of the ship. She looked over to Zoro and smiled. "Are you two coming," she asked? "Yea i'll catch up," Zoro replied. "I'll come two," Inv submitted. Inv waited until the others were gone and then sighed as she looked at the white water. "She could still see her reflection and she looked to be the same age as before, so her boobs haven't grown luckily. She had longer hair that flowed down to her shoulders and her hair covered her left eye with an orange stripe while the pink striped was behind her right ear. "I look like Bell minus pigtails and certain facial features. "What do you think happened Alexander," she asked? "Alexander?" ... "Not again, why do I keep loosing connection with my Spirits," Inv yelled. _"I'm still here,"_ Bell pointed out. _"So am I,"_ Melony pointed out.

"I lost connection with my guy spirits?" _"Or you've gained more of a connection with me and they are being blocked off... just a guess,"_ Bell pointed out. "Wow... I can't believe my life sucks this much," Inv growled. "Your life sucks, you should have seen what I've been through," Bell laughed._  
_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback

"So you climbed aboard our ship without us knowing huh," a man with purple hair tide in a ponytail and blue eyes yelled. He carried two pistols at his side and he wore a black short sleeve button down shirt with a skull and cross bones on it. "Don't move or I'll shoot," she yelled. "Do it, I dare you," he laughed back. She closed her eyes before blowing off his head. In an instant his head reformed and he laughed at her. "You can't kill me, I ate a Logia type fruit, my Devil Fruit is the Steel Sand Fruit where I can turn my whole body into tiny grains of steel, I can use this to create barriers around my crew or I can use it as a deadly force, but the point is, I can't get hurt," he grinned. She shook with fear as he reached down and pulled her to his feet. The man's voice didn't sound like a monsters voice like her dad told her that pirates would have, but he just sounds like a regular young man. Though he is far from regular with purple hair and his Devil Fruit powers. "I'm first mate of this crew, so I could technically off you without a fuss, but I want to see the look on Captain Jack's face when he finds out someone boarded his ship without permission, he's a total hot head," the man grinned... "Come on, lets go see the crew," he laughed, maybe you can compensate with work from the free ride you tried to steal," he finished. Bell was frightened by him, a man who can't get hurt by her weapon was definately someone she doesn't want to be around. "Let me go," she screamed!


	58. Chapter 58

**Neb:I do not own One Piece!  
**

**Luffy: I'm gonna be king of the pirates!**

**Neb: Review to your hearts content!**

**Inv: Wait, I want an explanation.**

**Neb: On what?**

**Inv: Why did you turn me into a girl?**

**Neb: Luffy did that?**

**Inv: Your the writer, don't give me that crap!**

**Neb: Fine! you had the power to beat Enel!**

**Inv: What?**

**Neb: You heard me, I over powered you, so with Alexander or Kiba's Haki, you could actually beat the god of lightning, but I took away your ability to transform again, but this time I at least gave you Bell and Melony to fight with still and you have your daggers.**

**Inv: I guess your right. Still, why a girl.**

**Neb: I guess it was just a twist for the audience, nothing personal.**

**Inv: Nothing Personal!**

**Luffy: On with the chapter!**

It was a nice day on the beach where the Straw Hat crew members played and relaxed, but something unusual occurred. Music had begun to play on the beach of Skypiea. "Should we call the Sky Knight," Chopper yelled. "Who," Inv replied. "We wont need to, because it's an angel," Sanji gawk_ed. _"_I don't believe it, I thought I'd be dead before seeing one of those,"_ Bell gawked... _"Bell you are dead,_" Inv pointed out causing Melony to giggle in her mind and Bell to sniff. "Heso friends," she smiled. "I am Conis of Skypiea and you are," she asked? "Inv, Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, Robin, and Chopper, pleasure to meet you," Inv replied. "Inv, that's a funny little name," she replied. "Not as funny as the time I looked in your eyes and I fell in lov-." Sanji flirted before Nami pulled his ear. "Look, my father is coming right now," she smiled. "Heso Father," she smiled. "Just say hello," Luffy grumbled. A man came down the white ocean riding some sort of water scooter. Conis looked and noticed Inv and Luffy's curiosity. "That's a waver," Conis pointed out. When her father stopped at the beach he looked over at them and nodded. "Sorry," he stated. "What are you sorry about," Inv asked? "I forgot to introduce myself," he stated. "Then do it," Zoro and Sanji yelled. "I am Pagaya... sorry," he introduced. "Stop apologizing, they yelled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luffy tried out the Waver and failed to ride it, but when Nami gave it a go, she got it instantly, because of how awsome of a Navigator she is. "Fall off already," Luffy grumbled. Sanji smacked him in the back of the head causing him to bite his tongue. "Sani, you bastard, I bit my tongue because of you," Luffy yelled.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inv knew she would have to depart soon to find Bell's great telescope, but she couldn't do that in the clothes Nami made for her. Comis had lent her some beige explorer gear she was given as a child, but never used. It came with a beige light weight jacket with lots of pockets on the sleeves, inside it, and on the front of the jack were two pockets. She decided she was going to keep the belt Nami gave her, but hid her knife she got from the rebel in Alabasta in one of her sleeve pockets(the left one). The beige cargo pants almost had as many pockets then the jacket. two in the back, four on the sides of her pants. She got a brown hat from Conis's closet also. (Think of Indiana Jone's hat) "Hey Inv, would you like to take a better weapon, then a couple of daggers," Usopp asked? "I'm fine with what I got," Inv smiled. "Plus, I heard Nami almost got killed, because you gave her a party tool rather than an actual weapon," Inv pointed out.

"Hey!" "Seriously Inv, last time we let you go off on your own, you had all of your spirits and you were in a familliar body, if you don't know your own body, how do you expect to win a fight," Zoro pointed out. "I've got Bell to know our body thank you Zoro, besides Melony wont let anyone hurt either of us, and she took down most of my spirits on the way over to Alabasta." _"I will take good care of the young master or rather mistress at this point," _Melony informed in everyone's minds. "Well that was strange," Conis begun as she looked around for another crew member who wasn't their. "I'll be off then," Inv waved as she left the building.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nami was hiding behind the trees when she heard four people discussing the matters of eight intruders on God's land. She just saw a man get wiped away by a beam of light and it was not a pretty sight. Another man with a mask was theri, but he disappeared leaving the four guys, their bird and dog. _"How did they find out already, Is this because we didn't pay the entrance fee. Did the other man not pay his, so he was punished. I don't want to get wiped out like that guy."_ Nami thought. She knew she had to make it back to the others to warn them, so they won't have to face god's wrath.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well, so much for leaving," Inv gawked as the Sky Island's versions of the Marines was surrounding them. "Heso," they all shouted. "Heso," Conis replied. "Heso," Pagaya replied. "You must be the intruders who infiltrated god's land, prepare to have the weight of god's judgement upon you," their leader shouted.


	59. Chapter 59

**Neb: So the next chapter is here!**

**Luffy: He does not own One Piece!**

**Neb: Review to your hearts content!**

Inv couldn't believe these guys, they kept throwing out all of these crimes at them making them seem like more dangerous criminals with things that would be considered small crimes back at home if not crimes at all. "Hey, how is making noise a worse crime then capturing an endangered species," Inv yelled when he realized they were being played. "It says it right here," the man replied while handing him a book of crimes. "Hey thanks, all right let's see here... well he's right, let's not do anything stupid," Inv pointed out. "Hey guys, hitting a White Beret is a fifth degree crime, glad we didn't do that," Inv laughed. Usopp noticed Nami and shouted to her. "Hey Nami, we have to pay a toll of seven million bellys," Usopp yelled. Nami had a dark look on her face when she rammed the Waver into the Official's head. Inv gawked as she did that. "No, why?" Inv cried. Nami snapped out of her rage when she realized what she has done. "I'm just a poor innocent little girl, don't lot me in with these crooks." Inv whined. "Hey," Usopp, Nami and Zoro all yelled. "You are all criminals and you will be punished accordingly," One of the White Berets shouted. "Excuse me, perhaps you wish to go to my house to save your boss," Conis's father pointed out. "Crap he's right, we have to get him medical attention," one of them cried. They all carried away their leader while crawling. "Why do they travel that way, wouldn't it be easier if they just walked," Zoro pointed out. "I don't know," Inv responded with an unimpressed look. "Don''t go back to your old self," they yelled. "Quick run away," Conis cried before leaving back to her home. "Right, if we leave now, Conis and her father wont be charged with us," Usopp reminded. The crew started heading back to the ship except for Luffy. "Why are we running," Luffy asked? "Because we're criminals," Nami shouted. "We were criminals before anyways," Luffy responded. "Conis and her dad will be in trouble," she shouted. "They al ready are in trouble," he replied. "So why are we running," Luffy yelled. "Stop right their intruders," the leader shouted now that he was back up on his feet. His men started making clouds appear and they started skating on them. "Nami run," Luffy shouted. "I know," she shouted back. Luffy jumped up and started taking on all of the White Beret by himself. "Gum Gum Fireworks," he shouted as his body morphed in a ball and he begun sending the White Beret off every direction. "It's to late intruders, your now second degree criminals, they wont give you any mercy like we would have," he laughed. "They," Inv repeated. "You will all be judged, by god's priests," he shouted.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Straw Hat crew were all standing on Angel Beach again, but Conis and her dad stood far away from them now that they were second degree criminals. "Why did you come back Nami," Luffy asked? "We were going to go on an adventure, I mean look for you." "Luffy we need to have a talk," Nami growled. "Forget your damn adventure, I've seen that island and their are people there you don't want to mess with," Nami yelled. She started hitting Nami repeatedly with the fronts of her fingers as she moved forward. "That's right Nami, lunge at him serpent style," Inv joked. "Shut up," she yelled back at him. "You can stay here while we go you know," Luffy pointed out. "I'm not staying anywhere, we are wanted criminals," she yelled. "Get your priorities straight, adventure should be first," Luffy yelled. "My priorities are living first and money second," Nami yelled. "Am I third," Sanji shouted as he did the swirly thing with his legs. "Not now," she shouted before smacking him away. "Luffy, we have to leave otherwise we will cause Conis and her dad more problems," Nami reminded. "We don't even know how to leave," Inv reminded. "Their is a way across the white sea," Conis pointed out. "Then we have to go their," Nami decided. "I don't want to go," Luffy yelled. "You can have your adventure some other time, but we need to leave now," Nami yelled. "Got it!" "Yea, yea," Luffy replied as they walked back to their ship. "Hey wait, can we have your left overs," Luffy asked. "Sure, take as much as you want," Conis's dad replied. "Great, Sanji make us something," Luffy demanded. "Glad to know his priorities are straight," Sanji replied. "I'd like some supplies to fix the ship, if that's no trouble," Usopp spoke up. "Sure, take what you need," Conis's dad replied. "Wait don't go," Nami yelled. "Guys, do something," she yelled at Zoro and the others. "What do you want us to do," Zoro sighed. "Chopper, Inv, you'll take my side right," Nami went on. "Don't answer that," Zoro sighed. "Nami, I need to find Bell's stupid telescope, so I don't have to be bonded with her and this stupid girl form can go away," Inv yelled. "You don't even know if that'll work," nami yelled back. "I told you not to reply," Zoro grumbled. "Either way, I have to stay here and the Captains got my back," Inv shouted. Nami cracked her knuckle causing Inv to jump. "You have just made a powerful enemy Sōsa-kan(Investigator)," Robin laughed.


End file.
